NCISNCIS:LA Denail
by DRiddle
Summary: A woman from the past resurfaces in the most unexpected of places. Can Callen bury his feeling to work side-by-side with her when she returns to LA as a member of Gibbs' team. How much of a role did Gibbs actually play in their reunion?
1. Chapter 1

August 2010

Amanda woke to complete darkness, disoriented and with a screaming headache. As she rolled on her side and she smelled something familiar, metallic and foul. Quickly, she tried to remember how she'd gotten home if that's where she truly was. The last thing she remembered was being at the barracks supervising field day. That had to have been roughly nineteen-thirty. She sat up and looked towards where her alarm clock should've shined brightly. Not seeing anything in the darkness, she groped the nightstand in search of the clock. Her hand found it; knowing she had at least a foot of cord, she pulled it towards her. There was no cord what-so-ever attached to the small digital clock.

Scrambling to her feet, she knew she was still in her cammies, but her boots and boot bands were off. Making her way across the room to the switch, she flipped it on, blinding herself. Once her eyes had adjusted, she looked down at herself and at the bed where she'd been. She and her sheets were covered in something brown, her uniform crunched as she moved. Amanda smelled the metallic smell again; blood. How? She asked herself. In a panic, she searched her pockets for her cell phone.

With phone in hand she frantically searched through the contact list until she found Chris' number. It was zero-two in the morning, hopefully he wasn't too bent that she was calling so early. Amanda listened intently as the phone rang once, twice, three times and knew after five rings the call would go to voicemail.

"Come on Chris answer your damn phone." She said aloud.

"This had better be important." The voice said, clearly she woke him up.

"Chris its Amanda, something's happened." She said as calmly as possible, but it still came out panicked and frantic.

She could hear the wrestling of the sheets and the scrape of his whiskers on the receiver. "What happened?"

"I don't know; the last thing I remember I was at the barracks then I wake up and both the bed and I are covered in blood." She told him, her voice wavering.

"I'll be there in five. Don't touch anything, don't even change your clothes until I get there." He said and disconnected the call.

Just as Chris said, he knocked on her door within five minutes. She rushed into the living room and pulled open the door, but stood behind the door. Instantly he entered her apartment and turned to face her. His jaw dropped when he saw the state she was in.

"Holy shit Amanda, are you hurt?" he asked reaching for her hair.

Instinctively, she brought her own hand to her hair, surprised when she found it crispy and matted. "Not that I know of."

"Have you looked at yourself?" he asked. "You're head to toe blood and you're sure you're not hurt?"

"I don't think I am I don't hurt anywhere." She told him. "Get a garbage bag from under the sink she said and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"You're not going to throw that away are you?" He asked looking at her both curious and worried.

"No, I'm going to give them to either the MPs or the Oceanside Police whoever I decide to contact." She said, even her skivvy shirt was blood soaked. Carefully, she folded the blouse inside out and placed it in the bag. She pulled off her trousers and did the same thing. "I'm going to shower. Let me hand you everything else."

Chris followed her to the bathroom. One by one, she passed out her skivvy shirt, bra and underwear. Once he heard the shower running, he went to the bedroom to see if the bed looked as bad as she did. It looked like a grisly scene from a slasher movie. His mind raced, wondering what the hell Amanda had gotten into. Debating on whether to call the command, he waited for her to get out of the shower. When she hadn't appeared within twenty minutes, Chris went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Amanda washed her hair four times before the water ran clear. She felt disgusted and literally scoured her skin. When she stepped out of the tub, she ran her hand across the fogged mirror. Looking at herself, searching for cuts or scrapes that might just explain how she'd wound up covered in blood. When nothing was found, Amanda wrapped the towel around her and walked into her bedroom.

"Now that you've showered, did you find any wounds?" Chris asked from the other side of the door.

"None," she said begrudgingly. "Chris I don't know what the hell happened."

"Get dressed, I've got coffee going. We'll talk about what to do next. We need to let the command know."

"I know we do. I have no idea what to tell them." She told him pulling a pair of underwear from her dresser and then a pair of green USMC sweats from the bottom drawer. Quickly she pulled them on and headed for the door.

Chris could tell by the look in Amanda's eyes that she was beyond scared. "Tell me exactly what you remember from last night." He said following her to the kitchen.

"I was at the barracks, I know that. I was inspecting the rooms for this morning's inspection. I'd gone to everyone's room but Corporal Peters'." She said pulling two mugs from the cupboard and stood impatiently waiting for the coffee maker to finish.

"Who all saw you?" Chris asked.

"All of the Sergeants, Corporals, the Lance's and PFC's. I'd checked in with the Duty to see if there'd been any problems before I headed to the rooms." She said trying to remember more about the night.

"Who was on duty last night?" He asked already knowing the answer since he'd helped make the duty roster.

"Staff Sergeant Wilson." She said shooting him one of her 'if looks could kill' looks.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were coherent. What did you do after we got home from work last night?"

"I didn't bother changing over since I had to leave almost immediately to head back to the barracks. I made myself a couple sandwiches and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before I left." She said now facing him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We got here at what, seventeen hundred?" He asked.

"No it was a little closer to seventeen-thirty. I know I walked out the door at seventeen forty-five because I got a call from Sergeant Ayers making sure I was going to come back."

"Let me see your phone." He asked and she handed it over. Once he checked the call log, he went through her text messages and eyed her suspiciously, but decided to save the questions swirling in his mind for later in the conversation. "When did you get to the barracks?"

"I hit the gate at eighteen hundred and pulled into the barracks parking lot at eighteen-fifteen. I checked in with SSgt Wilson and then started checking the rooms." She said pouring piping hot coffee in each of the mugs.

"Were there any problems when you got there?" Chris asked.

"No, Wilson said it was a quiet night so far. I talked to PFC Clarke and she said everyone went right to the chow hall after formation and then headed right to their rooms."

"How were you feeling?"

Amanda laughed. "Aside from drawing the short straw and having to go back to the barracks for field day and waking up covered in blood, I'm fine. No Chris how the hell do you think I feel?"

Chris shook his head and ignored her comment. "What time was it when you last looked at the time?"

Amanda stopped and thought hard. She remembered looking at her phone at nineteen twenty-five when she received a text message from Geoff Briggs. She picked up her phone and checked to see what the message actually said. "Geoff texted me, but I didn't get a chance to read it."

The opportunity he'd been waiting for. "Is there something going on between you and Geoff?"

"What?" She gasped, looking up at him before she read the message. "No, of course there's nothing going on between the two of us. You know better than anyone that there hasn't been anybody since Jay."

"Why would Geoff be asking you to meet him somewhere after working hours?" Chris asked, knowing she was right. Besides, Geoff Briggs was nowhere near Amanda's type. Amanda read the text and felt like she was going to be sick. "God no Chris, not Geoff."

He'd asked Amanda out himself on several occasions over the years and again that night on the way home from work, but she never agreed. Chris didn't know if it was because they were such good friends or if it was because he out-ranked her at the moment. Amanda never did give him an answer, just laughed and told him no. They'd been out almost weekly, though neither considered it a date. Usually Chris was just trying to get Amanda out of her apartment and into the real world. He'd promised himself and Jay years ago; before Jay deployed; that he would always look after Amanda. He was not about to stop now. If he had to go down with her for whatever happened last night, so be it.

Nearly twenty years ago, the three of them were close through high school. Shortly after graduation, Chris and Jay headed for MCRD in San Diego and Amanda headed for Parris Island in South Carolina. It was purely by chance that they met up in MOS school. Jay and Amanda were fortunate enough to be stationed at 29 Palms, while Chris headed for Okinawa. Three years later, Chris and Amanda got orders to Virginia while Jay remained in California. By that time, Amanda and Jay were already planning on a future together. Chris had already decided years ago to stand back and let them be happy together, even though he knew Jay wouldn't ever be the man Amanda wanted him to be.

At the Marine Corps Ball three years ago, Jay popped the question in a very elaborate proposal. Chris helped plan the whole thing, hoping Jay would change. A week after Jay returned to California, he was deployed to Iraq. Three months into the deployment all communication between the two of them ceased. Chris suspected Jay had planned the whole thing, having met someone else and thought it was the only way to break it off with Amanda. She knew immediately something had happened and called Jay's parents every day until her fears were confirmed. Amanda tried her hardest to keep it together; she'd received orders to Camp Pendleton six months before Jay's death and Chris had received orders the two months before that. The wedding was set for six months after Jay returned. Chris had Amanda move into the same complex he was living in after seeing how distraught and depressed she was.

The threesome became a pair. Amanda maintained a strong front while at work, but at home it took Chris dragging her out of bed, pouring coffee down her throat to get her out of the house and socializing. None of her marks had slipped and she saw a therapist once a week; voluntarily; so Chris felt no need to let the command know how withdrawn she'd become.

"Amanda, I know there hasn't been anyone else, but from that text it sounds like there is." Chris pointed out.

She read the text again. "You're right, it does sound like he and I are seeing one another. I swear to you Chris, there's nothing there. Hell, you and I carpool every day."

"Calm down. I know. Where are your keys?" Chris asked looking at the empty hook where Amanda kept her keys.

"I don't know they weren't in my cammies." She said as she walked to the window to look down at her assigned parking spot. "The car's gone. Along with my pack, with my wallet in it."

Hearing that, Chris was right behind her looking out at the parking lot two levels below. "Where's your ID?"

"It wasn't in the breast pocket of my Cammies, I don't know where it would be."

"Could you have been in an accident?"

"At this point, I have no idea what happened last night." She said walking back to the kitchen. "We need to call someone; the police, MPs, the command."

Chris looked at the time on the microwave. It was just now zero three thirty, still too early to call the command. "Let's wait another hour before we call the command. If you want to call the Police, I guess we could."

It was a typical Friday morning, the team had wrapped a case two days ago and the stacks of paperwork seemed to increase instead of decrease after working through what they thought was a good portion of it yesterday. Callen had already been in the office for two hours and had managed to drink an entire pot of coffee himself. Kensi was the first of the others to arrive. She gave him an odd look when she walked in and set her bag on her desk.

"Please tell me you left coffee for the rest of us?" she said looking back at the empty carafe on the warming plate.

"Huh, what?" he said looking up from the form he was trying to muddle his way through. "Yeah, I'll make more in a second."

"Don't worry I'll do it. I may not be able to cook or keep a plant alive, but I can make a pot of coffee." She said grabbing his cup on her way to the kitchen.

Deeks walked into the bullpen just as Kensi was filling the carafe with water. "Really, you're letting her make coffee? Do you remember what happened the last time we let Kensi make it?"

Callen's eyes shot up to Deeks'. "You have a point. Kens, why don't you start on your reports, I've been here for a while now and need to stand and stretch."

Deeks nodded and smiled as he watched his partner straighten and ball her fists. She took a deep breath and cocked her head to the side. "I've made coffee twice since then and I didn't hear any of you complain about how strong it was."

"When did you make coffee?" Deeks asked walking around Sam's desk towards her, Callen hot on his heels.

Kensi looked up thoughtfully, trying to remember exactly when she'd made coffee last. "Sometime last week, Tuesday I think it was."

No one but Kensi saw or heard Nell walk into the bullpen and stop behind Deeks and Callen. "Yes, it was Tuesday. I came down for a cup right after it was finished perking and I had to throw it out and start another. It was horrible Kensi, I'm sorry."

Kensi set the carafe on the warming plate and walked over to her desk grumbling. "Fine, make your own coffee."

"Please tell me she's not making coffee again?" Sam said with a brief smile when he walked into the bullpen. Kensi glared at him, Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Nell would you like to do the honors?" Callen asked backing away from the coffee maker.

"Coffee will have to wait." Hetty announced from the entryway. "You all need to head to Ops for a briefing. I know you just started your reports, but this is an interesting case."

Callen being the only one to have had coffee took the stairs two at a time, leaving the other three to scowl after him. Once their moans and groans had subsided, Hetty nodded towards Eric. Nell was surprised that she too was just learning about this case. Eric handed her a tablet so she could read ahead and participate in the briefing.

"Oh?!" Nell said as she read through the file. "Sorry, go ahead."

Eric smiled warmly at her. "No it's alright, would you like to take this one?"

Callen shot Sam a look, causing him to just shake his head and clear his throat. "Can we get along with this please?" Sam asked wanting a cup of coffee.

"Sorry Sam." Nell said suddenly snapping to attention. "This is Staff Sergeant Amanda Rogers. She woke up in her apartment yesterday morning covered in blood and no recollection as to how she got home the previous evening. She apparently called her friend and fellow Marine Gunnery Sergeant Christopher Leighton. Together the two of them bagged her uniform and her under garments, presenting them to Oceanside Police when they arrived to start the investigation."

"What do you mean she has no idea how she got home? Where was she?" Kensi asked.

"According to her company commander and Gunnery Sergeant Leighton, they have field day Wednesday evenings. She was supposed to supervise and inspect the rooms before the final inspection Thursday morning. Nothing abnormal with her bank records and her phone records shows contact with the Marines under her. There was a phone call from one of the Sergeants; an Ayers at five forty-five. Then a text message from a civilian contractor; Geoff Briggs at seven twenty-five. There were no other calls or text messages incoming or out going until she called Leighton at two yesterday morning."

"It was discovered shortly before the police arrived that her car, keys, ID and pack were missing as well. Oceanside PD found her 2008 Nissan Altima abandoned in the parking lot of an industrial complex off Oceanside Boulevard. Rogers' apartment is off College Boulevard." Nell said bringing up a map of the area. "Much to the police department's surprise they found the body of Geoff Briggs in the trunk."

"How tall did you say she is?" Sam asked.

"I didn't; Rogers is 5'2" and weighs 120 pounds. Briggs was 6'5" and weighed over 250 pounds." Nell announced.

"That seems almost impossible." Kensi added. "He's more than double her weight and over a foot taller than she is. There's no way she could have shoved him in the trunk of her car."

"It is possible if she was on some kind on drugs. What were Briggs' injuries?" Callen asked.

"His neck was broken, throat cut from ear to ear." Nell answered, pulling up a photo from the coroner's office.

"Is Rogers left or right handed?" Sam asked.

"Records say she's right, but it is also noted that she shoots with her left." Nell added. She could tell from the look on Sam's face that it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"What about the knife used to cut his throat?" Deeks asked.

"Nothing was found in the car or at Rogers' apartment. There is something else, Rogers maintains her innocence even though she doesn't have any idea what happened between the hours of eight p.m. and two a.m. When she was taken into custody by Oceanside Police, she requested toxicology test be done. After her car was towed back to the impound yard, the CSIs found a bottle of water in the cup holder of the car and intend to test it as well."

"Is there anything tying these two together; a relationship?" Callen asked.

"The text message she received suggest there was, but both Rogers and Leighton claim she's been single since her fiancé died three years ago while deployed in Iraq. The only thing that ties them together is that they both work for First Intelligence Battalion."

"Doing what?" Sam asked.

"We're still waiting for the command to tell us that."

"She's been in custody for twenty-four hours and they still haven't told anyone what she did or what she was working on?" Callen said critically shaking his head. "So what are we supposed to do?"

Hetty stepped forward and addressed them, "Because of the potential sensitive nature of the material they handle, the Director wants this handled with the utmost of care. You are tasked with figuring out whether SSgt Rogers is innocent or guilty of killing Mr. Briggs. If she acted alone and whether any of the operations overseas were compromised."

"Easy enough." Callen said nodding his head. "Where is she now?"

"She was questioned by Oceanside Police and handed over to the Marine Corps. Both the MPs and the agents from our office on base have questioned her. She's being held at the brig on base."

"Nell, Eric see if you can find anything; even the slightest thing; that would link Briggs and Rogers outside of work. Kensi, Deeks head over to her apartment, see if there's anything that the police missed. Sam and I will go see SSgt Rogers, talk to Gunny Leighton and the company commander." Callen said just before they parted ways.

Callen sat in the passenger seat reading through a copy of the Staff Sergeant's service record that Nell had sent to his phone. While he read, Sam noticed he was fidgety and restless. Callen's right leg was bouncing a mile a minute.

"G, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Fine, why?" Callen asked mildly perturbed that his reading was interrupted.

"You're leg." Sam said looking out of the corner of his eye while trying to keep his eye on the road.

"I had a few cups of coffee this morning." Callen told him while he tried to refocus on the file he was reading.

"How many is a few, G?"

Callen dropped his phone in his lap and looked directly at Sam. "Twelve I guess, I drank an entire pot."

The challenger swerved as Sam reacted to Callen's twelve cups of coffee. "Why did you have so many?

"I got to the office at six or six-thirty this morning."

"Why so early, didn't you sleep last night?" He asked.

"Not really. I tried to lie down, but couldn't sleep." Callen told him.

"You just couldn't unwind enough to sleep? What did you do instead of sleep?"

"I watched the Pats game from the weekend." Callen smiled.

"You and your damn Patriots." Sam huffed.

"Come on Sam, you're just upset that the Panthers beat your Giants Sunday." Callen teased.

"Of all the teams to beat the Giants, I can't believe it was the Panthers." Sam mumbled shaking his head. Callen patted Sam's shoulder in a weak show of sympathy. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what's your take on this case, do you think she killed the guy and shoved him in the trunk of her car?"

"I don't know she's got a clean record. If nothing else, she's an exemplary Marine. Not one bad mark or disciplinary action against her in the eighteen years she's been in." He said.

"Eighteen years? Maybe she finally snapped after her fiancé died and went nuts." Sam suggested having a feeling that wasn't the case at all.

"Not likely. Her therapist said that she was fit for duty and in no way a danger to herself or anyone else. While she was still withdrawn outside of work, she was making progress." Callen said reading directly from the therapist notes in her record.

"We'll see once we get there." Sam said and ended the conversation so he could focus on the drive.

Kensi and Deeks pulled up to the gate outside the apartment complex and pushed the call button for the office. Once they explained their business there, they were buzzed in. Kensi pulled her Cadillac around to SSgt. Rogers' apartment and parked in one of the many vacant spots near the stairs. Deeks was going on and on about something, but Kensi wasn't paying attention, her mind was still on the coffee incident.

"So what exactly did the police find when they were in the apartment?" She asked Deeks who had been reading the preliminary report on the way down to Oceanside.

"No fingerprints other than Rogers' and Leighton's. No sign of forced entry and no other trace evidence. Rogers admitted to showering, so there really was no point in swabbing the drain since they would find traces of blood." He said as Kensi picked the lock.

"Let's start out here." Kensi said looking around the small but very full living room. "I never knew you could put this much furniture in such a small space."

"It doesn't look bad, comfortable and cozy." Deeks said looking at the big plush couch and up to a framed photo of Staff Sergeant Rogers with two uniformed men. "I take it that's Gunnery Sergeant Leighton?"

"I assume so; I would venture to guess that the other guy is her former fiancé Staff Sergeant Jay Wardoff?" She said. "Would you help me lift the couch so I can look under it?"

"Sure." Deeks said and heaved the sofa a good foot off the ground. "Anything interesting?"

"Surprisingly clean, no dust bunnies." She laughed. "Either Rogers is OCD or someone's already been through the apartment."

Callen and Sam walked into the NCIS office on base and over to the reception desk. "Special Agents Callen and Hanna to see Staff Sergeant Rogers."

"Yes" the woman said. "Let me get Special Agent Cooper for you."

Sam and Callen walked a few feet away and looked out the window that looked out over part of De Luz Canyon, De Luz housing and the Naval Hospital. "Callen, Sam good to see you guys again. This is one of the more interesting cases we've had in a while. I'm almost sad to hand it over to you guys."

"Hey John how have you been?" Sam asked offering his hand.

"Not bad Sam, how are the wife and kids?" The tall black man asked he was maybe a half inch shorter than Sam.

"They're good. The kids like their new teachers." He offered.

"How are you Callen?" Cooper asked.

"Not bad, thank you. What can you tell us about Rogers' frame of mind?"

"She's adamant about her innocence and that she has no idea how she got back to her apartment, how her car wound up on Oceanside Boulevard or how Geoff Briggs wound up in the trunk of her car." He said as he led them back to the interrogation room. "She's asking to be hypnotized, I think she's just as curious about those missing hours as the rest of us are."

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Sam asked.

He scratched his head. "Man, you guys are better judges of that kind of stuff than I am. I'm interested in hearing what you think after you've talked to her. Her friend is Chris Leighton is here and wants to talk to you on her behalf before you see her."

"What about the command?" Callen asked.

"I think they're going to let her dangle in the wind. The only one that's been here is her friend." He said stopping outside the door and pointed. "He's in here, she's in there."

"The room next door, is that observation?" Callen asked.

"It is, why?" Cooper asked.

"Would it be alright to observe her for a few minutes?"

"Knock yourself out." Cooper said and walked away.

Callen opened the door to the room Gunnery Sergeant Leighton was in. The man in his mid thirties sat with his left ankle resting on his right knee. When they walked in, he snapped to attention. "Chris Leighton?" Callen asked.

"Yes sir." He said and offered his hand. "Thank you for seeing me. You need to know that this is something Amanda couldn't do. She chose a non-combative MOS for a reason."

"Does Staff Sergeant have any history of drug use?" Sam asked.

Chris laughed. "Getting Amanda to take a Tylenol is like pulling teeth. She's never been in trouble, even when we were growing up."

"Do you think it's possible that Staff Sergeant Rogers snapped; had finally had enough?" Callen asked.

"Amanda loved her job, she was under no stress. Yes she didn't appreciate me assigning her to supervise Field Day, but I've got to spread the duties out equally. I had it last week as a matter of fact."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Sam asked.

"She was scared, genuinely scared when I got to her apartment yesterday morning."

"She was also very calm and thought enough to bag her uniform." Sam added.

"That's Amanda; the woman can't stand to have anything out of order. You'll see that when you go to her apartment. She makes me help her clean every Sunday and I'm not talking light cleaning. I mean deep, spring cleaning. Cleaning the carpets, washing the walls and windows type stuff."

"Is She OCD?" Callen asked.

"No, that's how she was raised. Our fathers were Navy, she's the second oldest of four kids. Amanda and her brother picked up a lot of the slack while her Mom was busy with her sisters. They did things how her father wanted them done."

"Was he physically or emotionally abusive towards her?" Callen asked.

"No, Pat loves Amanda. I've suspected for years that she was his favorite and he would never raise a hand to her or any of the others. He also chose a non-combative MOS. She's more like her father than she cares to admit."

"Alright, thank you. We'll definitely take what you've said into consideration during our interview and the investigation." Callen sighed and shook his hand

"Anything for Amanda." He said as Callen and Sam walked out.

Callen opened the door and looked into the other room. Staff Sergeant Rogers sat at the table, head in her arms. She looked up when she heard noise in the adjacent room. Clearly she'd either been crying or was absolutely exhausted. Her eyes were sunken in and red with dark circles underneath. She looked small and her uniform blouse hung off of her like it was three sizes too big. Sam studied her then looked to Callen when the woman yawned and cracked her neck. She was a pretty woman and on a good day, Callen bet she was beautiful.

"Let's get some coffee." Callen said as he walked towards the door.

"Please tell me you're not going for a thirteenth cup of coffee." Sam jested.

"Look at her, she's exhausted. Call it a peace offering, she might offer up a little more than she's given the others if we're nice to her and not just assume she slit this guys throat." Callen said caustically.

"You're right. I'll see what I can do about the coffee." Sam said heading in the opposite direction.

Callen opened the door and walked into the room. "My name is Special Agent Callen; Special Agent Hanna will be joining us in a few minutes. How are you doing?"

Amanda gave him a look that questioned whether he was truly asking that. "I'm doing as well as a person can when they wake up covered in someone else's blood, they've lost five or six hours and everyone they talk to thinks automatically that she killed the man in the trunk of her car."

Callen tried not to laugh at her sarcasm and thought she was in good spirits given the circumstances. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

She smiled briefly. "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Sam walked back in with three Styrofoam cups, handing one to Callen; decaf; one to Staff Sergeant Rogers and kept the last for himself. "Thank you, I can't tell you how much I appreciate the coffee." Amanda said with an awkward smile.

"Can you tell us anymore than you've told the others?" Sam asked sitting next to Callen.

"What do you know?" Amanda asked seeming completely focused and coherent.

Callen and Sam told her everything that had been relayed to them between the briefing and the notes from Oceanside Police Department and the NCIS Agents. They did leave out some key points with the hopes Amanda would fill in that information. She corrected them on some of the information and told them what they left out. Unfortunately, she couldn't offer anymore than what she'd already given.

"What about hypnosis?" She asked.

Callen and Sam looked at one another. "Is that something you're interested in?" Callen asked.

Amanda laughed and buried her head in her arms out of frustration. "Honestly, I wouldn't have mentioned it if I hadn't considered it. I would also like blood tests done and the remains of the water in the bottle that was found in the car tested."

Sam tried to hide his smile. The more Staff Sergeant Rogers talked and made suggestions the more he got the impression that she was telling the truth. After two hours, Callen and Sam left Amanda sitting in the interrogation room while they went to find Cooper to inquire about the tests she'd suggested. He agreed and called the Naval Hospital and a chaser from the brig.

Amanda was alone again, but she had coffee. That alone made the silence better. It calmed her, soothed her nerves. Her mind wandered to Jay, she smiled at the thought. Picturing his smile, his arms around her. In that moment the last three years of sorrow and pain overwhelmed her. Callen had stepped back into observation and watched her put her forehead to the table and inhale deeply. He wondered what she was thinking about. Cooper walked in behind him to let him know the arrangements were made and the chaser was on his way to take her to the hospital for the blood work. Later that afternoon, her therapist would conduct a hypnosis session that they could sit in on. Callen nodded and turned his attention back to Staff Sergeant Rogers.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I think she's telling the truth, the only truth she knows. It's going to be interesting to see if the actual truth is close to hers." Callen said looking back at Sam.

"We'll see what pans out with the hypnosis thing." Sam said.

Kensi and Deeks stood in the middle of Amanda's bedroom taking in the scene. Imagining what the bloody sheets and cammies looked like. Deeks noticed something under the bed. Kensi followed and got on her knees pulling the bed skirt up. Deeks pulled the electrical equipment out from under the bed. Kensi pulled her phone out from her pocket and called Callen.

"What's up Kens?" He asked.

"We found what looks like a wireless recording system under her bed. We're going to take it back to have Eric and Nell look at it. There's no sign of a computer or laptop."

"Check the vents for cameras and microphones. If you have to, call Nell and have her head down with her gadgets." He said.

"Will do." She said and hung up.

"What's that about?" Sam asked.

"They found wireless recording equipment under the bed." He said. "Should we ask about it?"

Sam nodded and led the way back to the interrogation room next door. Amanda shot up when they opened the door. "Did you keep any electronic devices under your bed?"

"What?" She asked. "No, when I cleaned the house over the weekend there was nothing under the bed. You can ask Chris, he helped me move the furniture. I deep clean once a month; move all the furniture and clean the carpets. I guarantee there was nothing under my bed this weekend."

"Alright, do you have a computer or laptop?" Callen asked.

"I have a laptop, it should be in the living room in the entertainment cabinet." She told them.

"When was the last time you saw the laptop?"

"Over the weekend, I updated some of the software and defragmented the hard drive while Chris and I watched football. I put it away before we left to pick-up dinner." She said.

"Where did you go to dinner?" Sam asked.

"A little Mexican restaurant on Mission and Douglas."

"Can anyone verify that you were there?" He asked again.

"Maria the hostess, Vanessa our server." She told them. "We've been going there for a while now, they know us well. I paid with my debit card, the bank records should corroborate."

There was a knock at the door and Special Agent Cooper stuck his head in. "They're here to take her to the Naval Hospital."

"Alright, they're taking you to have the blood work that you'd asked for done." Callen added as an MP walked in, cuffed and shackled her.

"Thank you." She said with an appreciative smile as she left the room.

Cooper looked from Callen to Sam, "What's the verdict?"

Callen ran his hand though his hair and rubbed his neck. "As far as I can tell, she's being truthful. She doesn't know when, how or why. Let's see what happens with the blood work and the hypnosis before we make any assumptions and jump to conclusions. A couple of our other agents found some electrical equipment; a wireless recorder; under her bed. She swears up and down that it wasn't there over the weekend when she cleaned."

"Alright." Cooper said shaking his head. "I'll let you know when we've got the blood work back; the appointment with her therapist is at fourteen thirty. Why don't you guys hit main side and get some lunch."

Callen looked up at Sam, "Feel like Mexican for lunch?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Want me to call Kensi and Deeks?"

"Nah I will, you can drive." Callen said patting Sam's back.

"Gee thanks."

When they pulled into the parking lot, Sam and Callen waited in the car for Kensi and Deeks. September was one of the hottest months in this part of Southern California. The air conditioner in the Challenger felt so much better than waiting in the 90 degree heat. Once they arrived, Sam and Callen forced themselves out of the car and across the parking lot to the restaurant. Fortunately the air conditioner was on full blast in the restaurant. They were greeted by a middle aged Hispanic woman with bright eyes and a warm smile.

"Good afternoon." She smiled. "How many?"

"Four and I have a question for you. Do you know Amanda Rogers?" Callen asked.

"Amanda; of course, she was in her Sunday night with Chris." She told him with a wave of her had as if everyone knew her.

Callen looked at the woman's name tag; Maria. "How frequently is Miss Rogers here?"

"Almost every Sunday, every pay day for dinner and maybe once or twice more throughout the month. If she's not with Chris she's alone, why is she alright?"

Callen offered a reassuring smile, "She's fine, we just met her and she recommended this restaurant, we were just wondering if she was truly the regular customer she claimed to be."

"Very regular, for the last three years at least." Maria said as she led them to a table. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Had it been after hours everyone would've ordered a beer, but they all ordered either iced tea or a soda. Once the woman walked away, Callen looked to Kensi and Deeks to fill them in on what they'd found aside from the wireless recording equipment. He found it interesting that the property management company had no knowledge of the video camera outside the Staff Sergeant's apartment. He was pleased when they told him that Eric was already trying to hack into the camera's system. No sooner had Kensi stopped talking and another woman; Vanessa they assumed; appeared at the table with their drinks, a basket of chips and two bowls of salsa.

"Would you like to order or do you need a few more minutes?" She asked.

"Actually, what does Amanda usually order?" Callen asked, looking at her name tag.

"Oh well, she gets the three item combo; typically two tacos. One beef, one chicken and one pork tamale. She likes the Carnitas plate, Carne Asada. Oh, a few weeks ago she ordered the Tortilla Soup; she's had the Albondigas and Pasole." Vanessa told her trying to remember everything Amanda had ordered over the years.

"Wow, diverse tastes." Kensi laughed. "I think I'll take the Carnitas."

"Very good and you sir?" she said to Deeks.

"The combo sounds good. Same as she would order." He answered and passed the menu to Vanessa.

Sam quickly scanned the menu and looked at the other three. "I guess I'll take the fajitas; shrimp please."

Vanessa looked to Callen. "Has she ever ordered the fish tacos?"

"Oh yes, she loved them."

"I'll take that please." He said, closing the menu and handing it to the waitress.

Within a short period of time, their meals arrived. Vanessa made it a point to tell them not to touch the plated because they were very hot. Deeks apparently hadn't been paying attention and grabbed the plate to pull it closer to him and burnt his fingers.

Deeks looked at his fingertips, "I think I singed my fingerprints off."

Kensi rolled her eyes and huffed. "If you'd been paying attention, you would've heard her tell us not to touch the plates because they were hot."

As the four were finishing their lunches, Callen looked at his watch; it was almost two o'clock. "We've got to get going if we're going to talk to the Psychiatrist before Staff Sergeant Rogers' appointment. Kensi, Deeks can you two talk to the command and the junior Marines?"

Kensi and Deeks nodded. Callen waved at the waitress and asked for the bill, before she left, he pulled his government issued credit card from his wallet and handed it to her. Moments later, she returned to have him sign the slip, gave him a copy and watched as they left the dining area. The heat hit them like a brick wall and sucked the air out of their lungs. Callen shook his head. They drove to the back gate of the base with Kensi and Deeks a few cars behind. At Eleventh Street, Sam gave them a wave as he drove through the intersection; Kensi pulled her Cadillac into the turn lane.

Sam pulled the Challenger into the parking lot and the car was engulfed in a plume of dust. Once they parked, they sat there for a few minutes until the dust settled. Again the heat hit them, and quickly they walked to the door of the small clinic a quarter mile from the Naval Hospital.

"Special Agents Callen and Hanna to see Doctor Rosemont." Callen said showing the young woman his credentials.

"She's expecting you, follow me." She said stepping away from the desk. The door a few feet away opened and she waved them in. They passed several offices before they reached Dr. Rosemont's at the end of the hall. "Dr. Rosemont; the NCIS Agents are here."

The salt and pepper haired woman looked at them over the rim of her glasses. "Please come in."

"Thank you for seeing us before Staff Sergeant Rogers. What can you tell us about her?" Callen asked.

"I have to be honest with you. This is something completely out of Amanda's character. I will admit she was borderline suicidal three years ago after her fiancé died, but now." She paused and gave a quick laugh. "There is no way Amanda did this. She's not strong enough physically to have hurt a man that size, besides Amanda wouldn't hurt a fly. Just because she's a Marine doesn't mean she's a killing machine. That 'Every Marine a Rifleman' stuff is really a load of crap. If given the circumstances; say if she were to be deployed to a warzone, then and only then would she raise a weapon against anyone. That's why she chose Intel."

"Does she have a history of blacking out like this?" Sam asked.

"None what-so-ever; I'm telling you professionally and because I've come to know her so well; that she did not do this. She's being framed. I'm only hypnotizing her to appease her, to help her figure out what happened during those missing hours."

"We appreciate your cooperation." Callen smiled.

"I have a question for you, I know you're just starting the investigation, but what's your impression? Did Amanda do this?" she asked, looking at them intently.

Callen thought for a moment. "Normally we don't discuss cases like this, but my personal feeling is that she didn't do this. I agree that there is more going on than appears. We just need to find out what and why."

Dr. Rosemont nodded and smiled widely. "Thank you for your honesty Special Agent Callen."

There was a knock at the door and the receptionist appeared. "Amanda's here; Doctor she looks horrible, they've got her handcuffed and shackled like she's some hardened criminal."

"It's alright Jeanette, it's merely procedural. Bring them back." She said opening the door to an adjoining room. "Gentlemen would you care to join me in the other room?"

Callen and Sam sat off to one side as Staff Sergeant Rogers was brought in by the MPs. Dr. Rosemont asked that they remove the restraints. Neither of the men moved until Callen and Sam nodded that it was alright. Then, Dr. Rosemont ordered the two MPs out of the room. She spoke to Amanda for a few minutes to get an idea of her current state of mind. While she was stressed over the situation, there were no other signs of distress or mental instability. Once Amanda was comfortable and more relaxed, Dr. Rosemont proceeded with the hypnosis.

Amanda recalled the events as she'd told them from the time she and Gunny Leighton got home until the text message from Geoff Briggs. Everything was exact, right down to the minute. She recalled feeling off, almost sick and told them she was walking along the third deck past an unoccupied room when someone came up behind her and pulled her into the room. From that moment on, she could only recall snippets of information and glimpses of a man. While Sam and Callen listened to Amanda's description of the man, Callen's phone began vibrating in his pocket.

Retrieving the phone he saw it was Eric. Letting the call go to voicemail, he then received a text message with video footage taken from the camera outside Amanda's apartment. Callen elbowed Sam, drawing his attention to his phone. To their astonishment, they watched as Amanda was fireman carried up the stairs to her apartment. The man entered her apartment and was in there for fifteen minutes at the most, then walked out of the apartment looking directly at the camera; giving them a perfect shot of his face. Callen received another text from Eric giving the man's name. Sam looked at Callen oddly.

When Amanda was brought back to the here and now, Callen stood and showed Dr. Rosemont the video. She smiled up at him, "Told you."

"Staff Sergeant, we need you to watch something and tell us if you recognize the man." Callen said as he knelt next to her chair, holding the phone so they both could watch, but he could see her reaction as well. Her eyes intently watched the video, when the man walked out of her apartment and looked up at the camera, her eyes widened.

"No, that's not possible." She said barely audible.

"You know that man?" Dr. Rosemont asked.

"He's dead." Amanda said looking up at Callen as he stood, tears in her eyes. "I was at his funeral. We buried him."

"Was it open or closed casket?" Sam asked calmly.

Amanda buried her face in her hands, "Closed. It can't be possible."

"Amanda, are you alright?" Dr. Rosemont asked.

In complete shock and disbelief, she looked at the three of them staring back at her. "I don't know; I feel like I'm going to be sick. For three years, I thought he was dead."

"In light of this, does she have to go back to the Brig?" Dr. Rosemont said as she stood, prepared to fight for Amanda if need be.

"I think for her safety that's the best place for her until we figure out what he wants with her." Callen said turning from Dr. Rosemont to Amanda. "Would you be alright going back to the brig for the night? I'll see what I can do about having you released to protective custody until we have more of an idea as to why he'd framing you. Obviously he's not looking to make a happy reunion with you."

"I don't care; I just need to let this sink in." She said her voice void of emotion.

As soon as Staff Sergeant Rogers was led out of the room, Callen called Ops. "Eric I need every piece of footage you can find; traffic, ATM and business security cameras. I want to know exactly when he took her off base and when he dumped the car. Also see if Geoff Briggs had his cell phone with him when his body was found."

"With a little more looking, I found the video feed from inside the apartment." Eric said and was interrupted by Hetty.

"Staff Sergeant Rogers was not covered in blood when she was brought into her apartment. Mr. Wardoff pulled several bags of blood from his jacket pockets and emptied them all over her and the bed. Obviously she did not do this. I will get the paperwork started for her release."

"I think she needs protection, he's obviously trying to get to her; hurt her. Since she's not going down for the murder of Briggs, we don't know what else he's going to try." Callen told her.

"I agree. I will make arrangements for a safe house in the area; decide between yourself, Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye who will be with her this evening until other arrangements can be made."

"I will." Callen said without thinking.

"I'll call Michelle and let her know I won't be home tonight." Sam said.

"Sam's on board for tonight too." He told Hetty.

"Very well Mr. Callen. I will call you when everything is arranged. Go to the brig with her; make sure she's safe in the meantime." Hetty instructed and disconnected the call.


	2. Chapter 2

It was well after dark before Staff Sergeant Rogers was released to Callen and Sam. Dr. Rosemont had prescribed a mild sedative to calm her over night. With that in hand, and the address of the safe house put into the GPS they headed towards the main gate and off base. Amanda sat silent in the back seat of the Challenger, Callen assumed she was mulling over the events of the afternoon.

"Is there any way you can stop at the beverage store before we get off base?" she asked as they drove the long stretch between the airfield and the main gate.

"I'm sure everything we need will be at the house by the time we get there." Sam said eyeing her from rearview mirror.

"Doubtful." She said mildly amused.

Callen turned in the passenger seat to look at her. "What do you want?"

"Alcohol of some kind, at this point it doesn't really matter what." She said looking out the window.

"You shouldn't mix alcohol and the sedatives." Sam said.

"I have no intention of taking the sedatives. I'll be fine without them. I just need a beer or something. I'm not looking to get drunk." She assured them.

Sam looked at Callen. "Just a six pack?" Sam suggested.

"That's perfect." She smiled. "Even a tall boy would do."

"Where is the bottle shop?" Sam asked.

"It's in the same shopping center as the commissary. It's the light after Stuart Mesa Road, make a right. At the stop sign make a left like you're going to McDonalds." She told him, knowing they'd probably been on base before.

"I'll go in." Callen told them. "What kind of beer do you want?"

Amanda thought about it for a minute. "Corona or Budweiser."

Sam stopped at the first light they came to on Vandergrift and looked to the left. "This is Ash Road."

Amanda tried not to laugh. "On the left it is, but on the right it's Stuart Mesa Road."

Sam felt a bit dimwitted as he looked to the left and saw the reflective sign that said Stuart Mesa Road. "Yeah it is, isn't it?"

"It's alright, I had trouble with it too when I first got stationed here." Amanda laughed.

Callen just sat back with a smirk. Sam saw it and shot him a look. From the back seat, Amanda caught the exchange and for the first time since Wednesday she felt light hearted, stress free. As the light turned green, Callen made it a point to remind him that they needed to make a right at the next light. Once again, Amanda caught the look Sam shot Callen and had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh. Sam looked back at her in the rearview mirror and immediately his eyes softened as he smiled.

"Yes, we're always like this." He told her.

"You remind me of Chris and me; we're always going back and forth at work. We can get an entire room laughing within minutes of walking in." she smiled and thought about Chris. "What about Chris, if Jay's not really dead, is he in danger too?"

"I hadn't thought about that." Callen told her honestly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Since Callen was on the phone with Special Agent Cooper, Sam went in to the store for the beer, but only after he refused repeatedly to take the money Amanda was trying to offer.

"Don't worry about it; you can buy me a beer when this is all over." Sam said after he'd gotten out of the car.

"Deal."Amanda smiled and sat back, listening to Callen's side of the conversation.

Callen ended his phone call and turned back to Amanda. "Special Agent Cooper is going to send a few agents over to the apartment complex to keep an eye on Gunnery Sergeant Leighton. In addition, every gate is going to be scanning IDs. If Jay tries to get on base, they'll stop him or anyone resembling him."

"Thank you." Amanda said and Callen could tell it was heartfelt.

The safe house was set back in the mountains in an exclusive part of Carlsbad. Kensi and Deeks were already there stocking the cabinets with a few days worth of food and snacks. Sam made the introductions while Callen walked through the house, then around the outside looking for all the possible points of entry. When he walked back into the house through the back door, he nearly ran into Amanda.

"It's a beautiful view." She said absent mindedly.

"It will be even better in the morning or at sunset." He smiled and locked the door.

"Am I allowed outside to smoke?" she asked.

"Do you smoke?" he asked.

"Occasionally, usually when I'm stressed out or drinking." She said looking at the hardwood floor.

"One of us will go out with you."

Amanda walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of beer Sam had bought. She opened one of the cabinets looking for a glass or cup. "They're in the second cabinet on the left." Kensi said walking over to the cabinet and getting a glass for her.

"Thank you." Amanda smiled.

"You're welcome." Kensi said and walked back over to Sam and Deeks in the dining room.

Callen watched Amanda open the beer and pour some into the glass. "I take it you'd like to go smoke now?" he asked.

"If you don't mind." She said with a timid smile.

Callen smiled and waved her towards the door. "I'll go out with you."

Callen followed her out to the patio, to the table and chairs. Amanda took a seat and pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her trousers pocket, she'd shed her blouse in the car on the way to the safe house. She lit the cigarette and took a long drag, exhaling slowly before she reached for the beer. He could see her faint smile in the darkness.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"For now yes, ask me again when this all has really sunk in. I can't guarantee what condition I'll be in tomorrow morning." She said before taking another drag of her cigarette.

"You can have the room at the end of the hall. Kensi and Deeks are going to head back up to LA for the night, but Sam and I will be here. If you need anything one of us will be in the house, the other will be walking the property. There are also several other agents watching the house from various locations."

Amanda didn't speak but nodded. She swallowed the rest of her beer, put out the cigarette and stood. Callen followed her back to the house and closed the door behind them. Without another word, Amanda walked to her designated room and closed the door. An hour later, she appeared in the living room in a pair of NCIS sweats and her hair hanging wet around her face. Sam looked up and smiled. She asked about the others, Sam told her Kensi and Deeks were gone and Callen was walking the property.

"Did you need something?" He asked.

"I don't know what I need." She said walking over to the refrigerator. Amanda stood there in front of the open door trying to figure out if she was hungry when Callen walked back in.

He stopped for a minute and looked at Sam. "I thought you'd gone to bed already."

"No, I showered. I'm just trying to figure out if I'm hungry or not." She said and closed the refrigerator.

"You ate at the brig didn't you?" Sam asked.

"I've made it a habit not to eat the chow hall food." She laughed. "All I've had today was the juice from morning chow, some water and the coffee you brought me."

"Are you serious, you haven't eaten anything all day?" Callen asked walking towards her. "Why didn't you say anything on the way here, we could've stopped and gotten something."

"Sorry, I wasn't really hungry at that point. Why do you think I didn't drink much of the beer? I know better than to drink on an empty stomach." She smiled.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Smart of you."

"I guess we can order some pizza or something." Callen sighed and ran his fingers across his head to his neck.

"No, there's bread and peanut butter. I'll make myself a peanut butter sandwich. Can I make either of you one?"

Callen was about to answer then his phone rang. Seeing that it was Special Agent Cooper, he walked into the hallway to take the call. "Hey Cooper, what's up?"

Cooper sighed. "Chris Leighton is dead. One of my agents went up to his apartment shortly after they arrived and found a pool of blood seeping out from under the door."

Callen looked back into the great room and directly at Sam. "How?"

"He was tied to a chair, tongue cut out and throat cut. It looks like Wardoff tried to get him to talk, when he didn't get a satisfactory answer he cut Leighton's tongue out. To add insult to injury, he slit his throat from ear to ear. He also left a very graphic message for Staff Sergeant Rogers; I'll send you a picture of it when our techs are finished with the scene."

Callen suddenly felt a headache coming on. He really didn't want to be the one to tell Amanda her friend was dead at the hands of the fiancé she thought was dead. "Alright, thank you." He said and hung up.

Sam met him in the hallway, "Everything alright?"

"No, Chris Leighton is dead and he left a message for Amanda." He said not seeing Amanda standing behind Sam with her sandwich in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

"Damn it." She said as she stepped back until she found something that would support her. Fortunately it was the arm of the couch. "You're not serious?"

Sam turned to Callen and then moved out of his way. Callen walked to her side taking the sandwich and glass from her. "I'm sorry."

Amanda let herself fall back onto the seat cushion. Sam and Callen wished at that moment that Kensi was still there. Tears filled Amanda's eyes; slowly they rolled down her temple to her hairline and disappeared. First Jay and now Chris, she couldn't think or speak. It felt like she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

Sam moved to Callen's side, "Should I call Kensi?" Callen shrugged.

They stood watching Amanda for a few minutes before she got up and walked to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. The only light in the room was the moonlight filtering through the sheers at the window. Numb, Amanda dropped on the bed and just sat there thinking of everything and nothing. She had no idea how long she'd been there and was pulled from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Without words, she pulled open the door.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked.

Amanda shrugged staring at the door jam, trying not to cry. She noticed the paint was chipped and began picking at it. "I have no idea." She whispered.

"Sam's walking the grounds, I'll be in the living room watching the cameras if you need anything." He said lightly touching her elbow.

Amanda looked at him and saw the concern on his face. Slowly, she leaned into him and placed her head on his chest. The faint scent of the shampoo wafted up at him. Suddenly overcome with the need to hold her, he dropped his head to hers and wrapped her in his arms. He could feel her sobbing and it broke his heart. The back door closed and Sam's footsteps approached. As much as he didn't want to, he let her go. Amanda smiled appreciatively and turned back to the bed.

Callen turned off the hallway light and went back into the living room. As the night went on, Amanda's sobs could be heard. When it was his time to walk the property, Callen did and then stood outside her window listening, wishing there was something more he could do. Sam met him at the back door.

"How long are we going to let her cry like this, I don't know how much more I can take?" he whispered.

"I know." Callen said. "I don't know what to do. Maybe we should call Kensi or Michelle."

Sam looked back at the hallway and then to Callen. "I'll start with Michelle."

Amanda was up before the sun rose. She had the window open watching the sky turn from a dark shade of blue to a bright cloudless sky. More than anything, she wished her mood matched the morning's beauty. Several times since she'd woken up, she would see Sam or Callen walking in the back yard. If they kept the same schedule, Callen should me making the rounds next. By the back wrought iron fence, Callen stopped and looked out at the water and the horizon in the distance. She lost sight of him a few minutes later when he walked out of view.

Callen didn't notice the open window until he stood next to it and a branch cracked underfoot. Amanda appeared in the window. "Morning." She said in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were awake." He said.

"It's alright." She offered a weak smile. "I'm beginning to think I should've taken the sedative last night."

"I didn't think you'd sleep well given the circumstances."

"Yeah, it will be a while before I'm able to sleep again. It was months before I got even five hours after Jay supposedly died. I still can't believe this, I'm numb. More than anything, I want to know why." She said looking out at the waves rolling in the distance.

"We'll find out why, I promise you that." He told her with all the confidence in the world.

Amanda smiled; Callen noticed her blue eyes had flecks of green around the iris. "I know you will and I'll forever be thankful to you and the others for it."

"There's a pot of coffee in the kitchen and I think Kensi and Deeks are bringing breakfast." Callen said pushing himself off the stucco wall.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen." She said and watched him walk away.

"Staff Sergeant Rogers is awake." Callen told Sam when he walked in the house. For a mid-September morning, it was already warm outside; he walked to the thermostat and turned on the air conditioner.

"Good morning Special Agent Hanna." Amanda said when she walked into the kitchen. When she'd been talking to Callen, her hair was down long and tangled. Now her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Coffee?" Sam asked.

"Please." Amanda smiled weakly and sat at the bar as Sam poured her a cup. She thanked him when he handed it to her and passed the cream and sugar her way.

"Please call me Sam." He said over his shoulder as he put the carafe back on the warmer.

Amanda took a sip of the coffee and smiled. "Alright Sam, please call me Amanda. I don't want to hear Staff Sergeant from either of you."

"Yes Staff Sergeant." Callen teased.

Amanda turned to him and with a straight face asked, "Do you normally stand outside the bedroom window of the women you're protecting?"

Sam nearly choked on his coffee. "What?"

"All night, after he walked the property, he'd come stand outside the window." She smiled looking at Callen over the rim of the mug.

Almost embarrassed, Sam stared at Callen. "No he doesn't, do you G?"

"No, I don't. I was worried about you and wanted to make sure you were okay." He stammered.

"The bedroom door was open; you could've stood in the hallway." She said motioning towards the hall.

Callen sat his coffee down and walked away. Amanda grinned wildly as she watched him go and then looked back at Sam. "You were just giving him a bad time, right? You're not mad?" He asked.

"No, I appreciate the gesture. It's the kind of thing Chris would've done had he been here. Chris was always very protective of me, from the first day of kindergarten."

"You'd known him since grade school?" Sam asked knowing it was almost unheard of now-a-days to remain close to grade school friends, let alone go through junior and senior high school with them; then to join the Marine Corps together and later be assigned to the same duty station.

Callen walked back into the room. "I was just giving you a hard time, I appreciate you standing sentry like that." She said and then turned back to Sam. "Our fathers were in the Navy, I lived smack between Chris and Jay my entire life. Where they went I went and vise versa. We were inseparable."

"You're father was Navy, how'd he feel about you joining the Corps?" Sam asked with a light laugh.

"He wasn't pleased, however he wound up winning. I wanted to go to school before I joined as an officer. Dad refused to allow it. He complained countless times about the idiot officers he worked with and refused to let me become one of them." She told them.

"Sam was an officer." Callen said.

Mortified, Amanda looked away from Sam to Callen. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope, Sam was an officer in the Navy." Callen crooned.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She felt horrible. "Open mouth insert foot."

"No offense taken." Sam assured her.

The front door opened and in walked Kensi and Deeks with their arms full of bakery boxes. "Good morning!" Kensi said as she nearly bounced off the walls.

"Good morning to you too, how many donuts have you had?" Sam asked.

"Just one or two." Kensi smiled, knowing full well she'd had three. "How are you this morning Staff Sergeant?"

Amanda cringed. "She would rather be called Amanda." Sam informed her.

"Sorry." Kensi said and opened one of the boxes of donuts in front of Amanda. "How'd it go last night?"

Callen and Sam looked at one another, before either could speak, Amanda began. "Chris Leighton was killed last night. One of them will have to tell you how, when I'm not present if you don't mind."

Kensi shocked looked at Callen and Sam. Both nodded. "Oh my God, are you alright? I'm so sorry."

Tears filled Amanda's eyes. "I'm hanging in there. The donuts help though."

"Well, I'm glad I could help." Kensi said before she took a bite of her fourth donut.

"So what's on the agenda for you guys today?" Amanda asked, picking at the donut she'd chosen.

"We're going to make a few calls and see what out analysts have been able to find and go from there." Callen told her.

"Alright, I'll stay out of your way and in my room." She said gulping down the rest of her coffee and throwing her uneaten donut in the trash.

"We aren't doing it now." Callen called after her as she disappeared in her room.

The four sat silently for the next few minutes waiting to see if she was coming back, finally Callen disconnected his phone from the charger and called Ops. Eric told them that Chris Leighton had received a message from Amanda's cell phone number two hours before he died, asking him to meet her at her apartment. They agreed that when Amanda didn't show up, he'd gone back to his apartment where Jay was waiting. The question arose about how Jay got a hold of Amanda's cell phone when it was with the NCIS office on base as evidence. The only explanation Eric and Nell could come up with was that he'd somehow cloned the phone while he had her.

By noon, Hetty had instructed Sam and Callen to head home for the day while Kensi and Deeks took over watch. Sam went in and told Amanda he was leaving. Callen lingered and eventually fell asleep in one of the spare rooms. Being as warm as it was, Amanda asked Kensi if she could take a dip in the pool. Neither Kensi or Deeks minded and sat out with her while she swam laps. Callen heard the voices and the sloshing in the pool and crawled over to the window. He saw Kensi and Deeks sitting by the pool, but didn't seen Amanda until she pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool.

Her back was to him, so all he could see was the racing back on her suit and the long dripping ponytail. He watched as she pulled the ponytail over her shoulder and rang it out before she stood and walked towards the table. Callen looked over at Deeks as she walked and smiled thinking he was enjoying the view, but he paid very little attention to her. Amanda picked up a towel and began drying herself off, Callen had to force him to look away when she bent over. The view down the gap in her suit was very nice indeed. He laid back down and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

When he stumbled out of the room groggily six hours later, he was met with wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to find Amanda scrubbing the non-stick metal off the broiler pan.

"There is a dishwasher." He said with a half-smile and his hair mussed.

Amanda looked up at him and down to her right at the dishwasher. "Really, I hadn't noticed."

"Why don't you just put it in the dishwasher?" He asked.

"You can't put something like this in the dishwasher with so much crap baked onto it. It will never come clean." She told him scrubbing like mad with the green scratch pad.

"Usually the one who cooks cleans up, that looks like something Kensi would do." He laughed and walked to the fridge.

"Is there anymore chicken?" Kensi asked with a plate in her hands, empty except three or four chicken bones.

"Yeah, I put the rest in the fridge. Save some for Grumpy Smurf over there." Amanda said nodding towards Callen. "He seems to think you made dinner tonight."

Kensi laughed. "Me make dinner, they won't even drink a pot of coffee if I make it. I don't cook unless it can go in the microwave." Kensi said and pulled a plastic bag full of chicken thighs out of the refrigerator, putting two more pieces on her plate.

Callen watched Kensi walk out of the kitchen. "Sorry, I thought Kensi cooked. It smells good."

Amanda focused on the broiler pan, once it was scrubbed clean; she put it in the dishwasher. "Once you guys are done with your plates, let me know. I'll load them in the dishwasher and start it." After closing the dishwasher, Amanda grabbed the leftover beer from the fridge, her cigarettes and headed out to join Kensi and Deeks on the patio.

Callen made himself a plate, including the macaroni and potato salad and headed out to join the others. The three were talking about a new movie that had come out the previous day; Callen sat and listened to Amanda talk animatedly about how something in the movie was feasibly impossible. Interested in her reasoning, he asked her about it; thus embarking on a very lengthy conversation on the subject. He was impressed and somewhat threatened by her intellect, but never would've admitted it to anyone. She was smart, smarter than the average Marine they encountered.

After the table was cleared and the dishwasher loaded, Amanda grabbed Callen's laptop and sat next to him at the table. She pulled up all kinds of information supporting her argument. He sat back with his arms crossed over his chest listening. When she was done, he smiled and agreed. They talked for a while longer in the back and watched as the sun set over the water. Amanda felt at peace with everything that had transpired over the last few days.

A little after midnight, Kensi got a call from Special Agent Cooper informing her that someone resembling Jay had been seen at the main gate and was waved through before he could be stopped. Immediately, the house was a buzz with activity as Kensi and Deeks prepared to head to the base. Amanda emerged from her room with her hair disheveled, wondering what was going on. She was pleased to hear that they were possibly going to catch him. Sam was meeting Kensi and Deeks at the base, when they walked out of the house, Amanda just looked at Callen. She turned around and walked back to her room.

"Sorry about earlier." He said following her to the doorway.

"I'm not worried about it." She said sitting on the bed.

"It was good." He said and after no response he walked away.

Amanda was going out of her mind, wearing out the carpet in the bedroom. Finally not able to wait anymore, she walked out to the living room at two o'clock. Callen sat at the table reading from a manila folder and something on his laptop. He noticed Amanda standing there, but didn't acknowledge her.

"Is there any word yet?" She asked.

Callen was very short and gruff with his answer. Amanda sat down at the table with him and tried to start a conversation, but Callen was focused on the reports. When he did answer they were usually one word answers.

"So what would you normally be doing on the weekend if you weren't babysitting me?"

"I'd be out with my team. Or I'd be home doing pretty much what I'm doing now."

"I take it you're not married." She asked.

"No."

"With a shining personality like that, I'm not surprised." She said wondering if he'd catch the comment.

"I don't have time to socialize."

"Are you always like this or is it just for my benefit?"

Callen sat the papers down, "What do you mean?"

"Are you always so short with people?" she asked, not prepared for the answer she was about to receive.

Callen picked up the file and tried to find where he'd left off. "When I'm trying to work and the person is doing nothing but annoying me, yes."

It was like a punch in the gut. Amanda inhaled sharply. "I understand this is your job, but this is my life. I just lost my friend and I can't even be there when he's laid to rest because I'm stuck here with an ass like you." She pushed the chair back and walked back to her room.

Callen put the file on the table and shook his head. Why had he said that, he was just frustrated by the fact that he couldn't be out with the team, because another agent couldn't get there for an hour. He laced his fingers together and rested his head on his knuckles. After ten minutes of mentally beating himself up over his comment, he pushed back from the table. Panic set in when he went to Amanda's room and she wasn't there. He smelled smoke and to his relief; she was sitting at the patio table.

Slowly he walked out to the table. "You know I'm not always the ass I come across as."

Amanda put out one cigarette in the ash tray and lit another.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be short with you. I realize your life is in upheaval right now." He said taking the seat across from her.

Amanda sat silently smoking her cigarette.

"The last word I got was that Chris was being buried on Tuesday. If you'd like I can take you to the funeral."

"No." she finally said. "That's definitely above and beyond your job description; I can't ask you to do that. I'll just wait until this is over to pay my respects to George and Katherine and say my goodbyes to Chris. At least then I won't be looking over my shoulder."

"You know it's really not babysitting. None of the other people we've provided protection for has ever cooked for us. It was a real treat and I appreciated it." He said leaning over to see her reaction.

A faint smile crossed her lips and she looked at him. "Thank you; and you're welcome."

"For what, we should be thanking you."

"For everything; the protection, proving me innocent, trying to catch Jay; I appreciate everything. Please don't be offended, but I can't wait until this is over and I can get on with my life. At least I can try to salvage what's left of my career after this."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I wouldn't doubt if I get orders within three months, six tops."

"What makes you say that?"

"This is pretty much a career ender. No one will look at me the same, the respect I had three days ago is gone and no one will trust me."

"But we've proven you innocent." He said prepared to argue.

"It doesn't matter. In the eyes of my peers and the junior Marines, just by being questioned about the crime, my integrity is questioned. I'm sure there are wild rumors about me floating around the battalion."

"You don't strike me as the kind of person who'd let what someone else thinks bother you."

"You'd be surprised." She said glancing at him for a brief moment. "This is going to come out of left field, but do you know what they're going to do about my car? I really don't want it back."

"I don't know that's a good question. Have you called your insurance company yet?"

Amanda laughed. "I can just hear that conversation now-Yes, I'd like to file a claim, my vehicle was used in the perpetration a crime. Oh and by the way there was a dead body stashed in the trunk."

Callen laughed. "Yeah, I don't think that conversation would go well at all. I'll talk to our Operations Manager and see if there isn't some kind of paperwork you can present to your insurance company. Is the car paid off?"

"Yeah, it was paid off years ago."

"You probably won't get much more than the market value for it, but it's at least a start." He told her.

"I know it's not like I don't have the money to get another one. Whatever the insurance company gives me and what I've got saved should buy me a pretty nice car and then some."

"How much have you got saved?" He asked, curious at how much a Staff Sergeant could accumulate.

"I can probably get my hands on fifteen."

"Hundred?" He asked, scoffing at the measly amount.

"No thousand, maybe even twenty to thirty." She told him with a sense of pride.

"How did you get that much money?"

"Have no fear Special Agent Callen." She said with a smile, a warm sensation washed over him as she formally addressed him. "It was all legal. I've re-enlisted a five times now; all of the bonuses were invested."

"You're on your fifth enlistment?" He asked astonished, he knew she was in her late thirties, but she didn't look a day over thirty.

"I've got two years till I retire." She told him.

"That's right; your SRB said you've been in eighteen years." He said, still reeling over her dedication to the Corps.

"Yup, eighteen; Jay, Chris and I were going to retire together." She said and stopped, realizing she was the last remaining member of the trio. "The promotion list was supposed to be out yesterday, I completely forgot about it."

"Are you supposed to be promoted this quarter?" He asked.

"I'm in-zone. After Jay supposedly died, Chris and I agreed that whoever picked up Gunny first would pin the other. Chris picked up six months ago." She said looking at the cigarette between her fingers that had now burned down to the filter.

"He was supposed to pin you?" Callen asked seeing the despair in her eyes.

All Amanda could do for a long period of time was nod. Callen looked at his watch and was about to tell her it was after three when she yawned and said. "I guess I should try to get some more sleep."

"I was just going to suggest it. I am sorry for my comment earlier. We're all a little stressed out over this case. It's difficult at times to separate our personal feelings from what we should be feeling or doing professionally." He said as he stood and walked over to help her out of her chair.

"I guess it is hard not to get personally invested in your cases." She said taking his hand, allowing him to help her up. They stood there in the darkness looking at one another, Amanda noticed the harsh lines and creases in his face had eased and were replaced with a gentleness. Without thinking, she brought her hand to his face and touched her palm to his cheek. "I guess you're really not an ass."

The urge to hold her returned and slowly; with her hand still in his; he pulled her to him. Her hand fell to her side and her weight rested into his body. With her head on his chest, she could hear the rhythmic beat of his heart. Neither protested and they stood there for a few minutes until she yawned again.

For an hour after they retreated to the house, Callen lay on the couch and listened to Amanda tossing and turning down the hall. Finally at a little after four he got up, grabbed a light blanket and went into her room and lay on the floor a few feet from the bed. Amanda pulled herself to her elbow and watched him as he got himself comfortable.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I figured you might sleep if I was in here." He said with his head propped on his palms.

"So you're going to sleep on the floor?" she laughed. "You can sleep on the bed, we're both adults.

Callen looked up and her and seriously considered it, but knew it would push the boundries. "I'm fine on the floor; I sleep on the floor at home."

"You don't have a bed?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, I can pretty much sleep anywhere. When I slept earlier I was on the floor instead of the bed."

"You're lying." She insisted.

"No, I slept on the floor. You can ask Kensi, Deeks and Sam."

"Another question for you; why does Sam call you G?"

He let out a sigh. "I don't know my first name, just the initial G."

"You're not serious?"

"It's a very long story, I won't bore you with it right now." He told her.

"I've got nothing but time Special Agent Callen." She said it again and again the warmth washed over him.

He rolled on his side to face her. "Another time, you need to get some sleep."

Within minutes Amanda's breathing evened out and she was asleep, Callen too had drifted off at some point. At five, Amanda woke having felt better after talking to Callen, she hope lying closer to him would have the same calming effect. She grabbed the pillow and the comforter and laid a couple feet away from him.

Just after seven thirty; Sam, Kensi and Deeks returned to the house. They searched room to room and out back for Callen when he wasn't in the living room. Kensi called the others into the room when she'd found him. Callen was on his back with Amanda's head on his chest and a leg wrapped around his. Had anyone else walked in on them, the first thought that would've come to mind was that there was something going on between them. Kensi and Deeks knew better. Sam however, knew it was the start of something and truly worried.

They tried to talk quietly in the other part of the house, but their voices carried down the hall. Amanda stirred and shot up when she realized she was in Callen's arms with her head on his chest. His eyes flew open; he looked directly up at her.

"What happened?" he asked. "How did you wind up down here?"

"I woke up a couple hours ago and thought if I laid down here I might sleep better. I woke up with my head on your chest." She said scurrying to her feet. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He assured her. "If it helped you sleep."

Amanda stopped, she felt better than she had in days. Rested and calm. A faint smile crept across her lips. Her lips, Callen realized looked soft and supple. Kissable he thought and quickly shook it off. He heard Sam's voice and left the room. Amanda picked up the pillow, comforter and tossed them back up on the bed. Then she bent down and picked up the blanket Callen had used, folded it and carried it with her back out to the living room.

She felt their eyes boring holes through her when she walked past them and into the kitchen after she put the blanket on the back of the couch. Kensi was the first to speak to her; Jay's capture was the furthest thing from Amanda's mind at the moment. She feared what the others thought; worried that they would think something more had happened than just an innocent, comforting embrace. Her body tensed as Kensi came to stop beside her.

"We weren't able to catch him or whoever it was. He disappeared before we got on base. We think either he went in one gate and out another or it wasn't really him." She explained.

Amanda nodded, afraid to make eye contact. Not wanting to see the accusing look she knew would be waiting. "Alright, thank you. I'm going to go out to the patio if that's okay?"

"Sure, I'll join you." Kensi announced and followed Amanda to the French doors.

As soon as they were at the patio table, Amanda set her coffee down. "I swear it wasn't what it looked like. Nothing, I mean absolutely nothing happened."

Kensi smiled. "I know Amanda. Callen does often times show compassion for his fellow human being. It's rare; I know he was just trying to comfort you."

"It's my fault it happened. I was on the bed and woke up. I felt so much better after talking to him, but he was asleep. I didn't want to wake him so I lay on the floor a couple feet from him. The next thing I know I wake up with my head on his chest and his arms are around me."

"Your leg was wrapped around his too." Kensi added with a grin.

Amanda turned a bright shade of red. "Was it really?"

Kensi nodded and took a seat. "I can't tell you how many times I've woken up with my head on one of the guys. We were flying back from an Op overseas; Deeks was getting on my nerves, so Sam changed seats with me. I fell asleep with my head on Callen's shoulder. Apparently he'd fallen asleep too. When we landed Sam showed us a picture he'd taken. Callen had his arm around me. It was harmless."

Amanda smiled and took a seat. "Okay, good. He doesn't cuddle with random women then."

Kensi laughed. "No he doesn't. Are you cooking again tonight?"

"Sure, what do you guys want?" she asked.

"Steaks sound good." Sam said as he, Deeks and Callen walked towards them.

"Alright, steaks; grilled or broiled?" she asked seeing the gas grill on the other side of the patio.

"Grilled sounds good." Callen said. "Baked potatoes?"

"I'm going to need one of you guys to take me to the store. I need to get a few things."

"Not a problem." Callen assured her with a warm smile.

The rest of the morning was spent on the patio talking. By three, Kensi suggested they head to the store. Amanda agreed and headed into the house to shower. Kensi and Deeks went in to the house behind her.

"What was that?" Sam asked looking hard at Callen.

"Nothing happened." Callen said with his hands raised.

"It didn't look like nothing."

"I'd gone in to apologize after making an asinine comment and found her outside. We started talking after we came back in, she tossed and turned for an hour so I went in and lay on the floor."

"What did you say to her?" Sam asked fearing Callen had put his foot in his mouth.

"She was just trying to start a conversation and I was short with her." He said and went on. "She asked if I was always short with people and I stupidly insinuated that she was annoying me. Then she told me I basically needed to be a little more sensitive and stormed off."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You really told her she was annoying?"

"I didn't mean to. I was trying to read some of the reports Nell and Eric had sent over. I was also a little put out that I was left here instead of going with you guys to the base." He said in his defense.

"Next time we'll get him." Sam told him with a nod.

"We're leaving." Kensi called from the door.

By five thirty, they sat around the table stomachs full, sipping on sun tea. The steaks were cooked to perfection and the baked potatoes were the best Callen had ever eaten. They were all so appreciative for the meal that they cleared the table, rinsed the dishes, loaded them into the dishwasher and wiped down the counters. Amanda felt horrible since Callen had made it a point the day before to mention that whoever cooked cleaned. The leftovers were bagged or put in storage containers and put in the refrigerator. Afterwards, they all sat on the patio watching the sun set.

Amanda went to her room around ten, after Kensi and Deeks headed back to LA. Sam and Callen were taking turns watching the camera and walking the property. Callen stayed away from Amanda's room, though he wanted to check on her. He knew he was getting too close and couldn't allow it, wouldn't allow it. Monday morning, Amanda appeared in the kitchen just after seven.

"Is there any way we could go for a run this morning?"

Sam looked at his watch. "How far?"

"I don't know, three or four miles."

"Not this morning, the other agents will be here soon, G and I have to head back to LA. Maybe one of them can take you running." He told her.

"Then is there any way you guys can get me a treadmill?"

"Sam, we've got the time, they won't be here for at least an hour. We can shower at the office." Callen told him.

"Fine." Sam agreed.

They started off running, but due to a knee injury Amanda had to walk the two miles back to the house. Callen had remembered seeing that she'd torn her meniscus a few months ago and had surgery to repair it. However, her PFT scores hadn't reflected it. Nor had it been reported that she'd fallen out of any of the runs.

"How is it you can run for PT with your Battalion but you can't run now?" He asked.

"I push through the pain to set an example for the younger Marines. Adapt and overcome. I guess since they aren't here I can't push myself. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it; even walking you're keeping a good pace." Sam told her.

Callen noticed his running shoe had come untied so he stopped to retie it. Before he stood back up to join them, he looked up and directly at Amanda's backside. She was definitely in good shape, he thought and smiled. He walked behind them for a while admiring her perfect hourglass figure. That was until she turned around and caught him. She smiled and walked backwards facing him until he caught up.

While they walked, their hands brushed past each other a couple times. Just the touch of her skin sent an odd sensation up his arm and down his spine. Her knee gave out as they were a half mile from the safe house and she fell into him. Quickly he helped her back to her feet and he felt it again.

"Thank you." She said wincing from the pain.

"You okay to walk back?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Lean into me if you need to." He said hoping she would.

On the way into work, Sam shook his head. "What's that all about?" Callen asked.

"You." He said gruffly. "Remember she's part of this case."

"This case won't last forever." Callen told him as he looked out the window thinking about Amanda.

"I'm telling you G, it's not a good idea. Keep your distance."


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since there had been any sign of Jay Wardoff. Amanda gave in and allowed Callen and Sam to escort her to Chris' funeral. They weren't alone of course; the cemetery was covered with agents. Chris' parents; Katherine and George; were naturally devastated as were her own. Jay's parents on the other hand were conveniently absent from the service. Callen got to meet Amanda's parents; Miranda and Patrick briefly. Katherine and George insisted that he, Sam and Amanda accompany them back to their house for lunch, but Amanda knew Callen and Sam needed to get back to the case. They were generous enough with their time and patiently stood by her side while she talked with Chris' and her parents.

While Amanda and Sam talked with George, Katherine talked to Callen. "He loved her so much you know. He was always there to dry her tears when Jay broke her heart. It was a viscous circle. Chris loved Amanda, Amanda love Chris and Jay and Jay loved everyone but Amanda. I don't know what changed his mind and made him finally commit to Amanda. We thought she might have been pregnant, but when we heard nothing about it from Pat and Miranda we let it go." She said and looked over at Amanda. "Had George and I had more children, I'd hoped our daughter would be like Amanda. She's a good girl; very dedicated to the Corps. I hope whatever she chooses to do after retirement makes her happy."

By the end of the conversation, Callen saw Amanda in a new light and it only intrigued him even more. Chris' parents agreed that could Amanda keep his car until she found another. She had no intentions of keeping the vehicle; once she'd purchased herself a new car would she give Chris' to his parents. They were in dire need of reliable transportation since Chris' father had fallen ill a few years before and went for Chemo and Radiation weekly.

She sat silently in the back seat as Callen drove back down from Tustin to the safe house. In the last few days, Amanda noticed that Callen didn't leave the safe house to return to LA and his own home. He stayed on those nights and slept in another room, but always checked on her before retiring for the night. If Amanda was still awake, he'd sit and talk with her or lay on the floor until she was asleep. A couple nights, he'd fallen asleep too, waking either in the middle of the night or early in the morning. Much to his dismay, he didn't wake up to find her beside him or in his arms.

Thursday evening just as the day watch was leaving and the night crew arrived, the call that they'd been waiting for arrived. Callen was outside talking with the head of the day detail when his phone rang. Immediately he excused himself and took the call.

"Cooper, what's up?" he asked, praying this was it.

"Are you sitting down?" he asked.

"Do I need to?" Callen laughed.

"We've got him in custody." He said cheerfully. "He'll be waiting for you and Sam in the interrogation room."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." He told Cooper and ended the call. Quickly Callen ran into the house. "Sam, we've got to go. They've got Jay Wardoff in interrogation."

Amanda was sitting on the couch talking with Kensi and jumped to her feet. "They got him, how?"

"I don't know we'll fill you in when we get back." He told her.

"I want to come. I know you were watching me from the other room before you questioned me. I want to hear what he has to say." She said standing defiantly.

"I'll sit with her in the observation room." Kensi offered and Deeks nodded.

Callen looked at Sam who shrugged his shoulders. "It just might jog her memory and give us more to ask him."

With a reluctant sigh Callen agreed. "Alright, but you stay out of sight. I don't want him to know you're there if I can help it."

Amanda smiled. "Thank you."

It felt odd to Amanda sitting in observation staring nearly face-to-face with the man she'd once loved and thought was dead. Jay stood at the mirrored glass looking at himself she assumed, either that or he was trying to see through the glass. She noticed a few more scars of his face, above his eyebrow like he'd been in a few fist fights. His skin was well tanned and pock-marked. She smiled when she realized she felt nothing for him.

"What are you smiling at?" Kensi asked.

"I feel absolutely nothing for him. No love, no hate. Nothing." She said.

"I guess that's a good thing." Kensi added and Amanda agreed.

They watched as Callen and Sam entered the room and addressed him as Staff Sergeant Wardoff. Just hearing his name sent chills down her spine. Callen introduced himself and Sam, then pulled out one of the chairs and sat across from him. From their vantage point, Amanda could only see Jay. She could tell by the expression on his face he wasn't happy about being there.

"Where's Amanda, I know you've got her holed up someplace. I want to see her." Jay insisted.

"There's no chance you're going to see her anytime soon." Callen said with an air of arrogance.

It felt like forever before Callen and Sam got down to asking the real questions; like why he faked his death and who if anyone was in the coffin. Jay sat there straight faced and told them essentially that the enemy paid better than the Marine Corps. Amanda just shook her head at the answer. Jay began talking about Amanda and Chris and her stomach turned. He was spouting hateful things about them both. Amanda couldn't take it anymore and had to leave the room. Kensi went out with her while Deeks stayed in the room watching. Kensi and John Cooper sat with her while she sipped on a cup of coffee and tried to control the anger bubbling inside. The next time she looked at her watch it was a quarter after nine. Deeks stuck his head out of the room to let them know Callen and Sam were done.

Callen came out of the interrogation room and looked in the empty observation room then up the hall to find Amanda, Kensi, Deeks and John talking. He walked down to them and gave Amanda a sympathetic look. A few minutes later two MPs walked down the hall to the interrogation room. Callen pulled Amanda around one of the cubicles so Jay didn't see her. He was brought past cuffed and shackled. He didn't fight, knowing any attempts at escape were futile. Callen ignored Jay and watched Amanda. She refused to look at him no matter what he said to her. As the MPs had John sign the needed paperwork, Amanda sat at the desk with her back to Callen.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Amanda just shook her head. "I can't believe him."

"Amanda, I don't believe any of it." He said and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Amanda looked back at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

Callen pulled her to a standing position and held her. "It's over. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Thank you." She smiled faintly. "Kensi was going to drop me off. I appreciate the offer."

Callen wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. Had they been completely alone and not standing in the NCIS office, he probably would've kissed her. They were interrupted when Special Agent Cooper walked in.

"Staff Sergeant Rogers, your command faxed this over this morning. I hadn't had a chance to get it to anyone who could bring it to you." He said handing her a manila folder.

"Let me guess, its orders?" she said looking from Cooper to Callen.

"No, it's actually the promotion list." He said before he walked away and then said over his shoulder. "You might find page five interesting, that's the E-7 promotions."

Hesitantly Amanda walked out of the cubicle opening the folder and flipped through the pages until she came to page five. The fifth name from the top of the list was hers; the estimated date of promotion was October 15th. She didn't notice Sam and Kensi peering over her shoulder until Kensi squealed and hugged her.

"Congratulations Gunnery Sergeant Select." Sam said patting her on the back.

"Gunny Rogers, that has a good ring to it." Kensi told them. Amanda smiled, but showed no excitement. "What's wrong, aren't you happy about picking up Gunny?"

"I am its just bittersweet." She said looking up at them all. "Chris was supposed to pin me when I picked up. That was the agreement we had. Whoever picked up first would pin the other."

"I'm sorry Amanda."Kensi said sympathetically and hugged her.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Sam announced. "Dinner on me."

Three Weeks Later….

"Where's Kensi?" Callen asked at a quarter past eight.

"She said she had something to do this morning and that she wouldn't be in until after lunch." Deeks reminded them.

"That's right. Anyone know what she's doing?" Callen asked.

Sam looked down at the large calendar on his desk pad. "October 15th."

Callen leaned over and pushed a stack of papers aside so he could see Kensi's calendar. He knew it was an important date and it nagged at him. "She's got nothing down for today."

"We'll just have to find out when she gets in." Sam surmised.

Amanda looked out at the dozens of friends and family members who'd gathered for the promotion ceremony. She scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face and was discouraged when she didn't find anyone other than her parents, George and Katherine. The commanding officer started with the lowest ranking Marine who was being promoted from Lance Corporal to Corporal. Amanda tried to look interested in the reading of the various warrants, but couldn't. Repeatedly, her eyes scanned the group looking for someone, anyone. Preferably Callen, but she'd only talked to him once since the case wrapped and mentioned nothing about him coming to the promotion ceremony. Just as the commander was about to begin reading her warrant, there was a commotion in the crowd. Like the parting of the Red Sea, Kensi appeared. Relieved that someone; though not the one she really wanted; was there, was a relief. At least someone cared enough about her to witness the momentous occasion. This would be the last rank she would receive before she retired. It felt like the end of an era, or the downhill slide to the finish line.

As the CO read her warrant, her mind wandered to the events of the past three years. So much in her life and changed and will continue to change. She had no idea what she would do in two years after her enlistment was up. One thing she knew for sure was that she wasn't going to re-enlist. Twenty years of physical and emotional abuse was more than enough for her. Maybe she'd go to school and get a degree. At thirty-eight, yeah right; she thought. Without Chris to pin on her new rank, the CO had the honor. He shook her hand and handed her the promotion warrant.

After a few more words, the formation was dismissed. Amanda momentarily lost sight of Kensi, but found her again once she passed a mass of family members there to congratulate a new Sergeant. "Congrats." Kensi said with open arms.

"Thank you for coming. For a minute there I thought no one else was coming." She said hugging Kensi. As her parent's found them. "Mom, Dad, George, Katherine this is Kensi Blye, she helped with the investigation. Where are Sam, Callen and Deeks?"

"I reminded them last week about it and I waited in the parking lot as long as I could without missing your promotion." Kensi told her as the six of them walked towards the parking lot. "Can I take you all to lunch?"

Amanda looked at her watch and then at her parents they nodded. "I don't see why not, mind if it's somewhere here on base?"

"Not at all, I'll drive." She said. George and Katherine had to head back to Tustin for one of George's treatment sessions.

After dropping Amanda and her parents off, Kensi drove as fast as she legally could up the five to get to work by one. Luckily traffic wasn't too bad and she walked into the mission with five minutes to spare. Walking past Sam, she walked to her desk and set down her bag. The three stared at her.

"What?" she asked with a giggle.

"Where were you?" Callen asked. Kensi imagined Callen talking to his teenage daughter and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's today?" she asked waiting for one of them to remember. "I reminded you about it last week; Amanda's promotion."

Callen's heart sank when he suddenly remembered. "Why didn't you call one of us?"

"I thought you guys would remember." She said in her defense.

"It wasn't written on your calendar." He added.

"I don't write everything on the calendar."

"I can't believe we forgot Amanda's promotion." Sam said shaking his head. "She must be so mad at us."

"The way she saw it was at least someone other than hers and Chris' parents were there. You know this is the last rank she's going to pick-up before she retires." Kensi said sitting down at her desk.

"What's she planning to do after she retires?" Sam asked.

Kensi just shrugged. It was quiet in the bullpen for a few minutes until Sam spoke. "We should send her flowers or something." The others agreed.

Amanda sat in her usual booth. This was the first time she'd been back to their favorite Mexican restaurant since Chris died. Maria was right there with a hug as soon as she walked in the door. One by one, the wait and bus staff made their way over to the table to offer their condolences as well. She was oblivious to everything and everyone else in the dining room. Her focus was on the open book laid on the table in front of her.

Maria stopped by the table to refill Amanda's iced tea and drop off a fresh basket of tortilla chips. They talked for a few minutes about Chris' funeral and her promotion. One of the other waitresses stopped at the table and sat a beer in front of her.

"Amanda didn't order a beer." Maria scolded her.

"I know, the man at table five ordered it for her." She said with a smiled and pointing in the general direction of table five.

Maria casually looked in the direction and gasped grabbing Amanda's shoulder. "It's the man I told you about who came in right before Chris died. He was with the two men and the woman. They asked all kinds of questions about you and what you ordered."

Amanda smiled and felt the heat rush her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Callen. "He came in here?"

"You know him?" Maria asked.

Amanda nodded, trying not to show her excitement. Her stomach did back flips. "Yes, he's one of the investigators who worked Chris' case."

"Oh okay." Maria said with a nod and nudged her elbow. "He's cute."

"I don't know about that." Amanda said, trying to hide the fact that she was well aware of how attractive he was.

"You liar, I see that look in your eye. I've got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later. Do you want me to send Vanessa to take your order or are you just going to eat chips all night?"

"Give me a few more minutes; I want to finish this chapter." Amanda told her flipping through the pages of the book.

"Oh, he's coming this way." Maria teased.

Amanda tried to focus on reading, ignoring Callen as he stood at the end of the table. "I hear congratulations are in order." He finally said. "I'm sorry we weren't there."

"I got the flowers." She said looking at him briefly. "They were beautiful, thank you."

"May I?" he asked motioning to the empty booth across from her.

"Be my guest." She said and closed the book.

"What are you reading?" he asked trying to break the ice.

"Just some novel I picked up at the library." She smiled and picked up the beer. "Thank you for the beer."

His heart felt like it did a double flip in his chest when she smiled. He picked up his glass and toasted her. "I figured it was the least I could do since I missed one of the most important days in your career."

Amanda laughed shyly. "It's not that important."

"What's the name of the book?" he asked, trying to start the conversation.

She hesitated. "It's just some chick-lit book; I doubt you'd be interested."

"You never know, what's it about?" He asked.

"It's about a woman who had cancer as a teenager. She opens a yarn shop in Seattle falls in love.

Callen laughed and raised his hands, "You're right not really something I'm interested in."

Amanda smiled. "I tried warning you."

Callen laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you did."

There were a few awkward silences throughout the evening, but for the most part the conversation flowed smoothly. When Maria sent Vanessa to the table, they ordered dinner. After they ate, they sat in the booth talking for more than an hour. Callen picked up the check as soon as it was put on the table. There was a brief discussion about who was going to pay, but Amanda finally conceded and let Callen pay. She gathered her book and walked out to the car with him, talking the entire time. He looked down at the Honda Civic and frowned.

"You haven't gotten another car yet?"

"No, I was on duty last Saturday and too tired on Sunday so I couldn't go shopping." She told him as she tossed the book and her purse on the passenger seat.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Callen asked.

Amanda thought about it, since Chris' death, she found any reason not to be at the apartment complex. "I've got nothing planned."

"How about we go car shopping tomorrow?" Callen suggested.

The smile on her face was the answer he'd hoped for. "Sure."

"I'll pick you up around ten?" He offered.

"You're not driving back up to LA tonight and then all the way back tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, I was going to." He told her.

"That's a huge waste of gas. Why don't you just stay at my place?"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've got a couch and the floor is pretty comfortable too." She smiled.

He grinned and nodded. "Alright, if you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded. You want some junk food? I don't have even a beer in the house right now."

Callen agreed and she reached across the car and grabbed her purse then locked the Honda and walked over to the grocery store. They bought beer, chips and other junk for the night. Not that either was particularly hungry after dinner. After they checked out and loaded the groceries into the trunk of the Honda, Callen followed her over to the apartment. Since Kensi and Deeks were the ones who had been to the apartment, he was surprised by the décor. It wasn't very feminine nor was it overly masculine. He could tell she cleaned often by the lack of dust on everything.

"Make yourself comfortable." Amanda called from the kitchen as she unpacked the bags.

"No, I'll help you with all of this." He said walking into the kitchen to help.

With a beer in hand, a couple bags of chips and some dip on the coffee table, they settled on the couch to watch some TV. They weren't sitting at opposite ends of the couch, but they weren't exactly sitting next to each other. Callen had his left arm resting on the back of the couch, occasionally it would slide off and land on her shoulder. Amanda couldn't tell if he was purposely doing it, but he apologized all over the place every time it happened. As the movie they were watching progressed, they gradually moved closer together. By the end of the movie, Callen had an arm around her and she rested her back against his side. Amanda hadn't felt so content and safe in years. By midnight neither of them could keep their eyes open. Amanda cleared the coffee table and got Callen a blanket. He was standing in the hallway behind her when she closed the closet door and turned around.

Amanda jumped. "Holy crap, I didn't think you'd be standing there."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said with softness in his voice.

"Here, I have a few more if you get cold." She said handing him the blanket. His hand touched hers in the exchange. They smiled at one another. Slowly she walked backwards to her room. "I'll see you in the morning I guess."

"How have you been sleeping lately?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"I told you it would be a while before I would be able to sleep well." She reminded him.

He nodded and watched her walk to her room. "Alright then, I hope you sleep well since I'm here."

After Amanda changed into a pair of conservative pajamas, she quietly opened the bedroom door and went looking for Callen. Peeking around the corner, she saw him laid out on the couch. He looked up and she ran back to the bedroom, leaving the door open. The apartment was dark except for the digital clocks on the various appliances and electronics throughout the house. Her alarm clock cast a turquoise glow on everything in her room. She stared at the ceiling, knowing she'd never fall asleep with him there in her house. With her back to the door, she didn't know he was in the room until be grunted when he knocked his head on her dresser.

Immediately Amanda began laughing uncontrollably. She flicked on the lamp on her night stand. Callen was on his stomach, resting on his elbows holding his head. Just the sight of him made her laugh even more.

"I'm glad I could entertain you, but that really hurt." He said wincing in pain.

"Let me see if you're bleeding." She said tossing the comforter aside. As she knelt beside him, he could smell something; he didn't know what it was. It was sweet and subtle, alluring. She pried his hands off the back of his head and found no blood. "You're not bleeding, but you're going to have a nice goose egg. Do you want me to get you an ice pack?"

He rolled on his back so he could look at her. Her hair wasn't pulled back in the harsh tight pony tail or the regulation bun she wore for work. It flowed down around her, framing her face. Mesmerized for a moment, she nudged him. "Sorry, no I'm okay. I've never seen you with your hair down like that." He brought his hand up to touch her face.

Amanda sat back on her heels and looked at him, then without another word she got back in bed and turned out the lamp. It scared her to feel what she did at that instant. She saw something in his eyes; something she'd never noticed before or wouldn't allow herself to notice while he was protecting her. It was different now, that was over and done with.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong." He said slicing through the silence.

"You didn't, I'm just tired." She lied and prayed he didn't know it.

He rolled to face the bed but she had her back to him. "Do you have a spare pillow?"

"Oh yeah sorry." She said and started to hand him the pillow beside hers until he appeared on the other side of the bed.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

Amanda scooted over closer to the edge of the bed and pulled back the covers for him. "I guess I don't."

"No, I'll sleep on top of the covers if it makes you more comfortable." He said pulling the covers back up to the pillow. Like he'd hoped, Amanda didn't complain. He just wanted to see what it felt like to wake up next to her, to see if it felt as good as it did before. Once they were comfortable they laid in silence until they fell asleep.

Amanda woke just as the sun peeked through the blinds. She was warm and smelled something familiar, but it wasn't her laundry detergent or the fabric softener. It was Callen. She heard the rhythmic beat of his heart and knew her head was on his chest.

Callen felt movement; he felt her weight on his chest and smiled. Then he felt her palm on his shoulder. It was euphoric, everything it was before. Callen rolled into her and brought his arm across her body. She felt so good lying next to him even if there were a few layers of material between them. Amanda slid her hand over his shoulder to his back. She was awake and aware of how they'd woken up.

He brought his lips to her forehead but not close enough for them to touch. "Good morning."

Amanda sighed and tightened her grip on him, he realized she had her leg out of the covers and entangled in his. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"I haven't slept that well in a long time." He told her and it was true. "How did you sleep?"

Amanda raised her head to look at him; the tip of her nose brushed his lips. "I slept very well."

"You're okay with waking up like this?" he asked.

She nodded her head and moved her leg. A few minutes later she was off the bed and on her way out of the room. Callen was dumbfounded; one minute they were holding one another and the next she was gone. What had happened? Suddenly cold, he tossed the blanket back and got off the bed. He grabbed the blanket, wrapped it around his shoulders and went to find her. Amanda was standing at the thermostat when he walked into the hallway.

"I was coming back, I just wanted to turn up the heat so the apartment warmed up." She said with a smile.

"Oh, I thought you were mad or something." He said.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled and closed the distance between them. Looking up at him, she pulled the blanket apart and moved closer to him. "It's chilly and you're warm."

"That's all I'm good for, a heater." He laughed looking down on her, their lips inches apart.

"Right now you are, but you also make a good pillow too." She said and poked his chest.

"And you make a good blanket."

They were so close. He slowly lowered his lips to her and kissed her softly. Amanda put her hand on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Heat washed over Amanda bringing sensations she hadn't felt in years. God she wanted him. The heater kicked on and she pulled him over to the vent, the warm air swirled around their ankles and up the blanket between them. When the kiss broke, he tried to think of something to say to keep his mind off how her lips felt on his. Amanda cleared her throat, pulling his attention back to her.

"I should make a pot of coffee." She said her voice barely a whisper. She stood there as if she was waiting for something; another kiss. Finally, she stepped back and walked to the kitchen.

Callen followed her and watched her fill the carafe with water and pour it into the coffee maker. She pulled the coffee out of the cabinet above her head and scooped fresh grounds into the basket. When she pushed the coffee maker back against the wall, she pressed the button turning on the machine in one swift movement. It was months and years of repetition that allowed her to do this. Callen bet that she could make a pot of coffee with her eyes closed.

She walked a few steps to the right and pulled two coffee mugs out of the cabinet next to the one she'd just opened. "Do you take sugar or artificial sweetener in your coffee?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, whichever you grab first is alright with me."

She smiled, "You don't have to be so agreeable."

He let out a chuckle. "Sugar please, three teaspoons and a little bit of milk." Amanda pulled a sugar bowl from the same cabinet as the coffee, as well as a yellow packet of artificial sweetener. Before the pot was even finished perking, Amanda pulled the carafe off the warmer and poured coffee into the already creamed and sugared mugs. After replacing the pot, she handed him a mug.

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch talking while they drank their coffee. When their mugs were empty, Amanda refilled them. Callen suggested breakfast out, so she showered quickly and returned to the living room wearing a nicely fitted pair of jeans and a lavender turtleneck sweater that accentuated her full breasts. Even though October tended to be one of the warmer months in Southern California, a cold front had moved in lowering the temperature to below sixty degrees. He showered and returned wearing a blue long sleeved Henley and jeans. Amanda tried to hide her smile when she looked at him. After making sure the coffee maker was off, they headed out the door.

Since there was a Denny's on the corner of College Boulevard and the Seventy-six, they stopped there before taking the Seventy-six to the freeway. "I didn't get a good look at your car last night. A Jag? Really?" she laughed. "What happened to the Mercedes you took me to the funeral in?"

"So what kind of car do you think you want?" he asked avoiding the subject of his car.

"I don't know I want something that's good on gas. Do not mention a Prius, I hate those things. No Mini Coopers either." She told him wagging her finger at him.

"Ok, no Prius and no Mini's. One of our analysts drives a Mini Cooper. You'd be surprised by how roomy they are." He said.

"I want a real car, not something I can drive under an eighteen wheeler."

Callen laughed and pulled off the freeway in Carlsbad. They weren't on the first lot for more than ten seconds before the salesmen swarmed them like vultures. Amanda turned around and walked to the next lot. Fortunately, they had a better experience on that lot. They walked a few rows before they were approached by any of the lot staff. The sales person was helpful more than he tried to make a sale. He asked Amanda what she was looking for in a vehicle and made suggestions according to her specifications. There were several cars that she liked, but they were older than she wanted to go. She'd told Callen that she didn't want to go with anything older than two model years. Being that it was late in the year; the two thousand eleven models were hitting the lots.

At Callen's suggestion, they walked across the lot to the new cars. The salesman was hesitant to show her anything because he didn't know her budget. "How much are you looking to spend and are you going to be financing the vehicle?"

"I want to spend no more than thirty thousand and I will be returning with a cashier's check from the bank if I find something I like." She told him.

"Thirty thousand cash?" he asked in disbelief. "What do you do for a living?"

"I've been in the Marines for eighteen years. I've re-enlisted five times and invested most of my bonuses. I can spend more, but I'm retiring in two years and will have to rely on my savings until I find employment." She told him.

Callen was impressed that she'd thought so far ahead. "So basically you can have pretty much any car on the lot that you wanted. Maybe even order a car in the specific color you want with all the bells and whistles too."

"True." The salesman agreed. "What make and model do you have now?"

Amanda laughed and looked at Callen remembering the conversation they'd had a few weeks ago about the phone call she'd make to her insurance company. "I had a two thousand two Nissan Altima."

"What happened to it if you don't mind me asking since you said had?"

"Um," she paused thinking about how to put it.

"Her car was stolen and used in the perpetration of a crime. The vehicle was impounded as evidence." Callen told him.

"Oh wow, sorry about that. I hope it wasn't anything serious." The salesman said.

"Well, they're going to have a hard time getting the blood stains out of the carpeting in the trunk." Amanda added just to see the man's reaction.

"You're joking?" He asked mouth agape.

"She's serious." Callen said.

"And you had nothing to do with it?" He asked taking baby steps away from them.

"She had nothing at all to do with it." Callen assured him.

Eventually they didn't find what Amanda was looking for on that lot or any of the others on that road. They got back in the car and headed further down the five. Amanda laughed when she remembered the look on the salesman's face at the second lot when she mentioned the blood stains. Callen laughed and tried to copy the face, but instead he made himself look ridiculous. Amanda laughed so hard she cried. Callen loved her laugh. It was the first time since they'd met a month before that he'd heard her laugh, really let loose and laugh. He stopped laughing and watched her while they were stopped at a light. When she realized he was watching her, she composed herself and stared out the window.

By five they'd not found anything thing Amanda liked or was even interested in considering. Just north of San Diego, Callen offered to take her to dinner. She made it a point to tell him that it would be the third meal he'd bought her and insisted that dinner be on her. They agreed on Pizza and stopped at a well know pizza parlor. Once they finally agreed on what they wanted on their pizza, she ordered it along with two salads and a pitcher of beer. It was early enough in the evening that they could walk around the shopping center for a few hours if they drank too much. Amanda took the salads to an empty table while Callen carried the pitcher of beer, glasses and flatware.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Amanda asked hoping to convince him to stay another night.

"I don't have any plans, what about you?" Callen asked thinking about waking up to her in his arms this morning.

"I was going to read the paper and watch football." She told him.

"Really, that's right you did tell us that you and Chris watched football together."

"This is the first Pats game I'm going to watch since Chris died."

"I could stay again tonight and watch a couple games with you." He offered.

Amanda smiled. "Could you? If you have nothing else planned."

"I would like that." He said thankful she wasn't opposed to the idea.

After dinner, they walked through the shopping center before heading back to Amanda's apartment. Like the night before, they sat on the couch together. However instead of starting the night apart like they had the previous evening, they were side by side. Amanda leaned against his chest and he had his arm across her. Occasionally she'd lay her head back against his shoulder or he would drop his head to rest on hers. At one point, Amanda looked up at him. He looked from her eyes to her lips. With a smile, he lowered his lips to hers. Her body tingled when their tongues met and swirled passionately.

As they went to bed, Callen followed her back to the bedroom and sat of the edge of the bed while she changed in the bathroom. Then as if waiting for permission, he waited for her to invite him into the bed. Amanda had made up her mind that if something happened she'd just let it happen. The thought thrilled her, but scared the hell out of her at the same time. She took a deep breath when he got under the covers next to her. When he made no advances towards her, she relaxed. Eventually they fell asleep.

Sunday morning they woke in the same manner as they had the previous morning. Amanda made it a point to turn on the heater before heading to bed so she didn't have to leave him again to turn it on. They laid there for an hour talking before they finally decided to get up and make a pot of coffee. As she got out of bed, Callen pulled her back to him and he kissed her; Amanda sighed. At eight thirty, Amanda toasted a couple bagels, buttered them and brought them to the living room. Right at nine, she turned on the TV and put it on the Fox Pregame show. They cuddled together on the couch watching the ten o'clock games and the one o'clock games, flipping through the games available in her viewing area. They didn't bother getting dressed until shortly before they went to dinner.

Maria's eyes lit up when she saw Amanda and Callen walk in together. "Well hello, I see you two are back and together." She said grabbing two menus before she led them to a table.

"How are you Maria?" Amanda asked.

"I'm well. How are you?" she said with a wink.

"We're just fine, thank you." Amanda beamed.

Callen let Amanda slide into the booth before he slid in across from her. She took their drink order which consisted of a beer and a margarita. Maria walked away utterly shocked because Amanda had never ordered anything other than Iced Tea, Horchata or beer. A margarita was so out of her character. Vanessa eyed Amanda when she delivered their drinks and took their order. She looked happy, happier than any of them at the restaurant had ever seen her. If this man made her happy, they hoped and prayed he remained in her life.

They talked about the outcomes of the various games they'd watched while they waited for their dinners. The Patriots game was the evening game, so they were pressed to get home to watch it. Callen was pleasantly surprised to find that Amanda was a closet Pats fan. Being raised in California, she felt allegiance to one of the state teams, however none of them showed promise thus far in the season. With fifteen minutes before kick-off, they asked if they could have their meals to go. Without much of a problem, the food was packed up and they were out the door. Amanda signed the sales slip while Callen took the food to the car and had pulled the car around to the door when she came out.

When they pulled into a guest spot across from her apartment, they raced to the stairs and stumbled over one another to get to the door. They laughed and yelled the entire way. Once in the house, Callen turned on the TV while Amanda figured out whose meal was whose. After they finished eating, they sat side by side watching the game. Callen enjoyed watching Amanda yell at the TV as if the players, coaches or refs could hear her. He even caught himself doing it a time or two. Both of them watched the play clock dreading the inevitable end of the game. When the time came, Callen helped her clear the coffee table, bagged up the trash and set it by the door so it could be dropped it in the dumpster on his way out.

Amanda stood in the living room as he put on his jacket. Before he walked opened the door, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. As she pulled away, he cupped her face and kissed her. She was dizzy and speechless. He kissed her again softly and walked out the door. Amanda stood in a daze; her heart soaring; on the porch and watched him walk to the dumpster before he got in his car and pulled out of the parking space. She went back in to her apartment, locked up, and turned off the lights in the living room and kitchen before she went in her room to get her uniform squared away and her PT gear ready for PT in the morning. An hour after Callen left, just as she was getting into bed her phone chirped. She looked at the text and smiled when she saw it was Callen. 'Thank you for the great weekend. Sleep well, talk to you tomorrow. –G'


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda read Callen's text over and over before she fell asleep. As a result she woke up fifteen minutes late which meant she had to forego her coffee before PT. She grabbed her uniform, boots and her pack as she ran out the door. After locking the door, she put her keys in her mouth so she could move her boots to her free hand. Just as she started down the stairs her phone chirped. She was sure it was one of the Sergeants wondering where she was. When she got to the car, she set her boots on the roof so she could unlock the door and hang her uniform in the back. When she was finally situated in the car, her phone chirped again reminding her she had a message.

Quickly she dug through front pocket of her pack for her phone and was pleasantly surprised to see it wasn't one of the junior Marines, but Callen. 'Hope you slept well. Have a good day. Will call at lunch. –G'

With lightening speed, she started the car and shot a text back to him. 'Slept ok, would've been better if you'd been there. Running late for PT. Looking forward to talking to you.-Mandy'. For a second, she contemplated deleting the Mandy and just leaving it blank or put Amanda. She hadn't gone by Mandy in years. In fact, the last person to call her Mandy was her grandmother and she died junior year of high school. Something told her to leave it, so she sent the text and pulled out of the parking space.

Sam was more than a little worried about Callen, angry with him too. He'd stopped by the house a couple times over the weekend and he wasn't home either day. When he asked a neighbor Sunday afternoon if she'd seen him, she said he hadn't been home since Friday morning. Michelle had convinced him to head up to LA early so he had time to stop by the house before he went to work. Like both Saturday and Sunday the car was gone. He was encouraged when the neighbor flagged him down to let him know Callen had been home the night before. Sam thanked her and headed for the mission.

Callen sat at his desk with a cup of coffee reading through some emails when his phone went off. He'd just sent a text to Amanda and really didn't expect a response since she hadn't sent one the night before. He smiled when he saw she'd responded and repeated her name aloud. "Mandy?!"

"Who's Mandy and why do you have that goofy grin on your face?" Sam asked when he walked into the bullpen. "Where have you been all weekend?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?" Callen asked setting his phone down.

"Don't answer my question with a question." Sam growled.

"How was your weekend?" Callen asked leaning back in his chair.

"G, I stopped by your house both Saturday and Sunday. The neighbor told me you hadn't been home since Friday morning, where were you?"

"Why didn't you just call?" Callen asked gently rocking. He could tell Sam was getting irritated. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"You're not going to answer my questions are you?"

"Can I plead the fifth?" He asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"Damn it G." Sam said dropping his fist on the desk.

"Whoa what's going on, do I need to play referee?" Kensi asked as she walked in and eyed the two of them.

"He won't tell me where he was all weekend and keeps answering my questions with a question." He said realizing he sounded like a five year old or jealous girlfriend.

Kensi looked at Callen and gave him a thumbs up. "You know I couldn't get a hold of Amanda either. I wanted to invite her to my Mom's this weekend, but she never answered. I even tried to call her cell, but she didn't answer that either."

Callen looked off towards the kitchenette, remembering that they'd agreed to screen their calls over the weekend. Sam noticed and called him on it. "You wouldn't happen to know why Kensi couldn't get in touch with Amanda all weekend would you?"

"Why would I know where Amanda was all weekend?" He asked unintentionally answering with a question.

"You were with her weren't you?" Kensi asked smiling and pointing her finger in his face.

He couldn't help it and a smile crossed his lips. "Alright, yes Amanda was unreachable because we were together."

"How together are we talking? Together, together or just hanging out together?" Kensi asked.

"Since I completely forgot about her promotion and Friday was payday, I knew she'd be at that Mexican restaurant. I drove down to Oceanside and she was there so I bought her dinner. Saturday we went car shopping and Sunday we watched football. Oh and Sam, she's a Pats fan." He gloated.

"Did she at least get herself a car?" Sam asked in a huff, great another Pats fan he thought.

"No she didn't but she did scare the crap out of one of the salesmen when she mentioned the bloodstains in the trunk of her old car."

As angry with Callen as Sam was, he couldn't help but laugh. "She didn't?"

"She did and kept a straight face the entire time. I think the salesman thought she'd shoved the body in the trunk. It was funny, she laughed; no cried for ten minutes after we got back in the car." Callen told them.

"So you and Amanda, huh?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It's too soon to know what's going to happen. All I know is that I really enjoyed myself this weekend." Callen said thinking about waking up Saturday and Sunday with Amanda in his arms.

"I should've known something was up after we found you two asleep on the floor." Sam said as he dropped the contents of his bag on his desk.

"Nothing's happened. Aside from sitting together on the couch with my arm around her and a couple of kisses, there's been nothing else." Callen assured him.

"Right and where did you sleep; the floor?" Sam asked.

Callen looked at Kensi, knowing he couldn't lie. "I slept on the bed but on top of the covers the first night and in the bed with her the next night."

"You actually expect us to believe that nothing happened while the two of you were in bed together?" Sam said accusingly.

"Who was in bed with who?" Deeks asked. "Why do I always walk in, in the middle of the good conversations?"

"Callen spent the weekend with Amanda." Kensi told him.

"Really? She was pretty hot. If you like the short tanned blonde, me personally I like the tall tanned brunette." Deeks said smiling at Kensi before he leaned in to fist bump Callen.

"Deeks?!" Sam yelled. "Try not to encourage him. I think it's a bad idea. She said herself that she expects orders, what are you going to do if she does get orders to the East Coast or overseas? Are you going to beg her to stay or willingly let her go and be miserable for months, torturing us with your foul mood?"

Fortunately Eric whistled from the landing and Callen was saved. He didn't want to think about Amanda getting orders. All he wanted to think about was here and now; next weekend and the weekend after that and so on and do forth.

Amanda was walking out to the car when her phone rang. Since Callen had said he was going to call at lunch, she'd slipped her phone in the pocket at her thigh. She nearly fell as she tried to retrieve her phone while continuing to walk. Fortunately there weren't more than a couple dozen witnesses to her near head dive into the gravel parking lot. She tried not to skip like a school girl to the car when she saw it was Callen.

"Hey G, how's your day going?" she asked

"Mandy?" he laughed.

"I know I was going to erase it. I haven't been called Mandy in twenty years."

"I like it, it's cute. How was PT?"

"Same old, same old; we ran three miles. Half the non-NCOs fell out; I swear they aren't making them the way they used to. These boots are worthless; I think they let them walk the crucible in boot camp."

Callen laughed. "I have no clue what the crucible is, but I'll take your word for it."

"You never answered my question, how was your morning?"

"Aside from getting the third degree from Sam, it was okay. Got a new case this morning, it seems to be an easy one. I think we'll wrap it up in a couple days so I can spend the weekend with you."

Amanda's heart jumped. "You want to spend the weekend with me again?"

"I'd like to, I enjoyed myself. I enjoyed the time with you."

"Aw Special Agent Callen you like me, don't you?" she laughed.

He had to choke back a groan when she called him Special Agent Callen. There was something about the way she said it that undid him. "Yeah, I do. According to Sam probably more than I should."

"So they know we were spent the weekend together?"

"I'm afraid so, Kensi tried to get in touch with you over the weekend to see if you wanted to go to her Mom's with her."

"I never thought to check the phone at home. Did she try calling me on my cell? I don't remember seeing any missed calls." She asked scrolling through her missed calls, all be damned if there weren't three missed calls from Kenis.

"She said she tried to call your cell too." He told her. "What do you want to do this weekend?"

"I need to drop my uniforms off to have the chevrons changed, after that we can do whatever you want." She told him, smiling the entire time.

"Why do you need to take your uniforms in?"

"The ball is in three weeks and we have a uniform inspection the week before. Plus I need to have the chevrons changed on the rest of the blouses; I might as well do it now instead of at the last minute."

"What ball are you talking about?" he asked.

"The birthday ball, November 10th is the Marine Corps' Birthday." She said nervously, this was the opportunity she'd been waiting for. "It's in Las Vegas at the Venetian. I do still need a date, would you be interested in accompanying me?"

"I don't have to wear a frilly ball gown do I?" he asked.

She laughed. "No G, all you need is a suit. I will be wearing my dress blues."

"I'd love to go, when is the ball?"

"Thursday, November 10th. We don't have to be back at work until Tuesday because of Veterans Day."

"So we can spend three or four days in Vegas?" He asked.

"We can, I don't know what we'll do for three days in Las Vegas."

"Are you kidding, there are shows, restaurants, the other casinos, poker, blackjack, slots. Let me see if I can get that much time off and I'll let you know." He said.

"Alright, let me know soon we have to book the room before November 1st." she told him.

"I will, don't worry. I'll pick up the tab for the extra days if I can get Friday and Monday off."

"Sounds good. G, I've got to go get lunch. I'll talk to you tonight?"

"Alright, I hope you have a good afternoon." He said and hung up.

Callen walked back into the office and walked towards Hetty's desk. "Would it be possible for me to take a few personal days next month?"

"That depends on the case load, Mr. Callen. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." He said sitting in the chair across from her. "A friend invited me to the Marine Corps Ball. It's in Las Vegas."

"Would this be a female friend?" Hetty asked trying to hide her smile and piqued interest. It had been months, if not years since he'd mentioned seeing a woman outside of work.

"Yes." He said with a smile and a nod.

"I will see what I can do to get you the time off. Is this the start of something serious?" He would have the time off she decided even if she had to fill in for him the days he was gone.

"You're guess is as good as mine." He said and pulled himself out of the chair.

The week passed quickly and like Callen predicted the case was wrapped up before the weekend. Amanda rushed home and showered before Callen was due to arrive. She had just pulled her jeans on when he knocked on the front door. She ran to the door with a towel wrapped around her head and unlocked it. He walked in just as she ran back to the bedroom. She was bent over towel drying her hair when he walked into the bedroom.

"Hey." He said watching her with amusement, admiring her rear.

"Sorry, I had a Staff NCO meeting this afternoon and it ran over." She said smiling at him when she stood upright again.

"It's not a problem. I have nothing planned for tonight. I figured we'd drop off your uniforms and stop where ever we feel like for dinner." He told her.

"Alright, just let me dry my hair a little bit. It's too cold to go out with a wet head."

"We can't have you getting sick." He said sitting on the foot of the bed. "Do you want to fly or drive to Vegas?"

"You got the time off?" She asked excitedly.

"It depends on the case load, but it looks like I'll be able to take the time. We're supposed to have Veterans Day off anyway." He said and pulled her closer to him by a belt loop.

"Thank you for going to the ball with me." She said resting her arms on his shoulder. Amanda bent her neck and brought her lips to his. He cupped her face and returned the kiss.

When the kiss broke Callen ran his hand down her back. "You're welcome; I'm looking forward to it."

Amanda smiled and squelched the desire to lay him back on the bed and straddle him; she turned back to the mirror and grabbed the blow dryer. He sat and watched as she brushed out her hair while she dried it. When she was done, her hair had a nice natural curl to it. She wore a brown v-neck sweater, black jeans and looked amazing. Before they left the room she pulled her blouses out of her closet and followed Callen out of the room, turning the lights off as they walked towards the door.

He led the way out to the car and opened the back door so she could lay the blouses across the back seat. They got to the dry cleaners five minutes before closing, since Amanda was a loyal customer they didn't mind staying open a few more minutes. She felt better knowing that she'd have everything back within a week. Everything was falling into place. With Callen in her life, she rarely thought about the absence of Chris. When she wasn't focused on work, her mind was on Callen. She was falling fast, too fast.

The weekend seemed to fly by and before they knew if, Callen was headed back up to LA. The only highlight to her week was the text messages and phone calls. Amanda had duty on Halloween, so any plans they would've had went out the window. However, he did drive down to bring her dinner and spend a few minutes with her. Before he left, he kissed her. Several of the junior Marines saw and teased her about it. A week and a half later; the Tuesday before the ball, Amanda had duty again. She arrived at her post promptly at zero seven Tuesday morning; her replacement the following morning was over an hour late. Having only gotten a few minutes of sleep, she drank several cups of coffee, drove home and showered. Since she'd packed her bags earlier in the week, she laid on the couch until Callen got there.

He knew the door would be unlocked, so he didn't bother knocking before he went in. Amanda was asleep on the couch, her garment bag hanging over the back of a chair in the dining room and a second bag sat next to it. Quietly he grabbed the bags and took them to the car. When he walked back into the apartment, he walked over to her and kissed her temple, then brushed her still damp hair out of her face. She woke at his touch and smiled up at him, he bent to kiss her again.

"Rough night?" he asked helping her sit up.

"I think I got thirty minutes of sleep in the last twenty-four hours." She yawned.

"We'll stop off and get some coffee on the way to the airport. Once we get to Vegas you can sleep till dinner, then we're hitting the town."

Amanda laughed. "Hitting the town?"

"Alright we're going out." He laughed.

She fell asleep in the car, waking long enough to walk from long-term parking to the bus that dropped them at the terminal. They checked their bags at curbside check in, went through security and then on to their gate. Callen had to wake her again to get on the plane. She put on her seatbelt and was out again. When they landed forty-five minutes later she was a little more awake, but as soon as they got to their room she fell on the bed and didn't wake until four or five that afternoon. Callen lay next to her the entire time watching her sleep.

He thought about what Sam had said a few weeks ago about the possibility of Amanda getting orders. He still didn't know what he'd do or how he'd react if it happened. Since they'd been seeing each other he'd never really stopped to think about how he felt about her. It seemed the only time she wasn't on his mind was when he was working a case and even then she'd creep into his thoughts from time to time. They had kissed several times in the almost month, but nothing else happened. He knew she liked him but without knowing how deep those feelings were, he didn't know how to proceed or how far to let himself go.

Amanda rolled on her side and smiled at him. Deep in thought, he didn't even notice until she laid her hand on his cheek. "G are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." He said pulling her closer.

She wrapped her arm around one shoulder and rested her head on the other. "Nothing serious I hope, we're here to have fun, not to think about work or cases."

"It wasn't bad." He assured her.

Callen heard Amanda's stomach growl and knew it was time to get dressed for dinner. Knowing that they had a few days in town, they decided to stay in the resort and hit one of the restaurants in the mall. The food was good, better than good. Amanda savored every bite like she hadn't eaten in weeks. When they were done, they walked through the shops and took a gondola ride through the man-made canal made to look like Venice. As they sat in the gondola, his arm around her; she had to know.

"G, I need to know what this is."

"What what is?" he asked.

"This, us. Are we just friends or is there something more?"

He pulled away and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "I've been thinking about that myself. I don't know what this is. I know what I'd like it to be, but I don't know how you feel."

Amanda reached up and put her hand on his face, gently she pulled him towards her. Without a word, she kissed him. He was stunned and couldn't find the words. He saw the panic and fear in her face and he tried to think of something to say. She took him by surprise, he never expected her to kiss him like that. When he didn't say anything, Amanda hopped out of the gondola before it docked. Callen had to take the stairs two at a time to try to catch up to her. When he finally did, she was in the lobby. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She was trying her hardest not to cry. He knew the only thing to do was kiss her.

She tried to push him away, but the moment his lips touched hers, the fight left her. He grazed her lips with his tongue, begging to meet hers. Almost immediately she allowed herself to kiss him. From her head to her toes she burned and tingled and shivered all at once. When he pulled away she was stunned and speechless, barely able to stand on her own.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked holding her face ever so gently in his hands.

All she could do was nod; the only thing on her mind was kissing him again. Neither had noticed that they'd drawn quite a crowd until they composed themselves and started to walk towards the elevator. Embarrassed, Amanda buried her face in his chest as they walked away. Once they were in the elevator and headed up to their floor, she finally spoke.

"I think I need you to answer my question again."

"Can you wait until we get to our room?" he asked wanting to answer her again.

"If I must." She said eagerly watching the elevator climb, two floors, one floor. Finally the elevator stopped at the tenth floor, when the doors opened Callen whisked her down the corridor to their room. Swiftly he slid the card key into the lock and pushed the door open. By the time the door closed, Callen had Amanda against the wall, kissing her with more passion than he'd experienced in his forty years.

Her fingers found the buttons of his shirt and stated working her way down. Once the last button was free, she pushed his shirt over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. His skin burned at her touch, he shivered. The sensation her touch evoked was erotic and raw. He wanted her, had to have her. Then he stopped and pushed himself away.

She looked so vulnerable and beautiful. He saw the lust and longing in her eyes and had to kiss her again. Amanda pushed off the wall and turned him with incredible strength. Before he knew it, his hands were pulling her shirt over her head. Her lips were all he could think about until they were on his again. Her arms tightened around his neck so he lifted her into his arms, she was light. Lighter than he'd anticipated, if he wasn't careful, he could toss her across the room. He moved closer to the king-sized bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel the heat at her core and it only made his need for her worse.

Amanda thought she'd died and gone to heaven. His kiss was intoxicating, like an illegal drug. She knew she shouldn't want it, but she had to have it or she'd go out of her mind. His hands were warm and soft, his touch pushed her closer to the point of no return. The feel of his body pressed against hers was heavenly. His hand cupped her breast; his fingers had made their way under her bra. She felt his breath on her bare skin and shivered. His tongue flicked across her nipple, she felt his mouth on it, suckling. There was no thinking, instinct took over and she arched her back to meet him. He slipped his arm beneath her and pulled her closer. With the other, he released the clasp of her bra and slid it off her arms and tossed it somewhere.

The sheer pleasure was maddening. Callen groaned when she dug her nails into his shoulders. She pulled him back up so her lips could have his again. Flesh on flesh, his hand moved between them and her jeans were unbuttoned, unzipped and he was pushing them down her hips. She took that as an invitation to do the same to him. For a moment he stood and pulled her pants off her ankles, then stepped out of his.

He pushed Amanda to the head of the bed and began kissing her from head to toe. It had been years, almost a decade since she'd experienced anything even remotely close to this. As many times as she and Jay had sex, it was never like this. They hadn't even gotten to the sex and she was already so close. The lower he went, the more care and time he took. She pulled at the sheets and dug her nails into his back as he brought her closer and closer. Her release was explosive and body racking. She trembled as his tongue brought wave after wave of ecstasy.

Knowing she was more than ready, Callen cupper her ass and positioned her so he could delve deep into her depths. She was so hot he had all he could do not to lose control. Determined to bring her to a climax gradually, he pushed slowly into her. Amanda gasped with the pleasure as he slid in and out.

"Oh God G." she moaned.

"I can't believe we waited this long to do this. You're perfect, your body." He whispered between soft kisses down her neck.

He could feel her tightening around him and knew she was almost there. A few more thrusts and she was gone. Writhing and moaning, the look on her face was more than he could handle and he was gone too. Completely and totally spent, he let his full weight rest on her. He could feel her heart racing, it's speed matching his own. When their breathing returned to normal and their hearts slowed, he rolled to her side and pulled her to him.

She didn't speak for a long while and Callen feared she regretted her decision. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and rolled to face him. With her leg across his hip, she kissed him. "I'm fine."

Amanda jolted awake, her eyes flew open. She felt Callen on the bed next to her and slowly felt her body. She was still dressed; it was just a dream. Her heart sank. She rolled onto her back and Callen smiled at her. Apparently she had a distressed look on her face because his smile quickly faded. "Are you okay?"

"It was just a dream." She told him.

Callen leaned over her to kiss her. Instead of allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck, he pulled away. "Was it a horrible, scary nightmare?"

Deflated, she answered. "Yeah it was something like that."

She got up and brushed her hair, touched up her make-up and was meloncoly the rest of the night. Callen tried many times to get her to laugh or smile, but she wouldn't. Little did he know that she couldn't. The feelings of loneliness and sadness rushed at her with unbearable force. Waking and realizing the encounter was only a dream crushed her. She didn't know if she truly wanted to be with him or if she just wanted the companionship. When they returned to the room a few hours later, she went right back to bed. Callen stayed up to watch Sports Center before joining her in bed.

"Hey Amanda, what time do we need to be downstairs?" Callen asked as she stood at the vanity making one final inspection of her hair, make-up and uniform.

"We have to be at Happy Hour between seventeen and eighteen hundred." She said turning to face him.

"Wow, you look." He couldn't find the words and pulled her to him. "Wow, is it true that dress blues look better lying on a hotel room floor?"

"G, where did you hear that from?" She asked nudging him.

"Some girls were talking in the elevator when I came back up from getting lunch for us." He said.

"I have no experience with that, you'll have to tell me tomorrow." She smiled and adjusted his tie, he kissed her. "Now you look good."

"You think so, it was just something I had hanging in my closet." He said looking down at himself.

"You had this hanging in your closet; an Armani suit?" She laughed.

"Hetty loaned it to me. If I don't return it in one piece and dry cleaned, she's taking it out of my pay."

"Ouch. We'll send it down to be cleaned tomorrow morning and you can return it Tuesday morning." She said as he enclosed her in his arms.

"You do look very sexy in that uniform." He said kissing her deeply.

She smiled then remembering her dream and patted his chest. "So do you."

Amanda felt like all eyes were on her when they walked into the Penthouse Suite where the Staff NCO and Officer Happy hour was held. They were five minutes early, yet the suite was full. Amanda wondered how many would recognize Callen from the investigation. Almost immediately after walking in, the CO approached.

"Good evening Gunnery Sergeant Rogers, would like you to introduce me to your date?" He asked eyeing Callen and Amanda knew he had indeed recognized him.

"This is G. Callen, Sir. G, this is the Commanding Officer Colonel Thomas Jones." She said.

The CO leaned in close. "Special Agent Callen?"

"Yes sir, it's good to see you again." Callen said offering his hand.

He looked from Amanda to Callen and then smiled suspiciously. "Let me introduce you to my wife. This is Maureen. Dear this is Gunnery Sergeant Rogers and her date G. Callen."

"It's a pleasure." She said with a sweet southern drawl, Amanda recognized it as being from Louisiana. "Tommy's told me a lot about you. I'm so sorry to hear about your friend. For the record, I knew you didn't do it."

"Thank you Ma'am, you're one of the few." Amanda said; an unintentional barb at the CO.

Soon after the CO led his wife to another Marine who'd just walked in. Callen and Amanda waded through the crowd to the bar.

"Want something to drink?" He asked as they stood in line.

"After that, please. They're serving wine with dinner, so I'll take a Midori Sour." She told him.

"Don't worry about it. You're innocent. It's been proven more times than I can count."

"Yes, but I'm sure everyone's wondering if I started sleeping with you before or after the investigation was complete." She said.

"I wonder what they'd say if they found out we weren't sleeping together in the way they think?" He said, his lips inadvertently brushing her ear.

Amanda took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Yes if the only knew, I'm sure they'd never believe we aren't having sex."

As they walked from Happy Hour to the bank of elevators, Callen pulled her to the side and told her he needed to make a call.

"I thought we agreed no work this weekend." She said arms folded across her chest.

He looked at his watch as he scrolled through his contacts. It was almost eleven in Virginia. "It's not business, I just need to wish a friend of mine a happy birthday."

Her expression softened when she remembered him mentioning his friend in Virginia.

Gibbs was in the basement piddling when his cell phone rang. Praying for just one night of peace he looked at the caller ID and immediately flipped the phone open when he saw Callen's name. "Callen, how are you? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Jethro." He said over the crowd.

"Where are you, it sounds like you're at a party or something."

"I'm in Las Vegas." He said.

"On a case?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I'm actually attending First Intelligence Battalion's Marine Corps Ball."

"You're at a Marine Corps ball? Hell must have frozen over. She must be quite a woman for you to let her drag you to one of those things. You'll have to call me and tell me all about her when you're back from Vegas."

"I will, Happy Birthday. Have a good night." Callen told him.

"Hey, thanks for thinking of me." Gibbs said.

"Any time." Callen said and hung up.

Amanda had warned him about the ceremony, but he thought she was exaggerating. She wasn't, he'd never been so bored in his life. It was interesting to watch the slideshow of the Marines who'd been deployed to Afghanistan. Callen reached under the table and took Amanda's hand. It was purely coincidence when just moments after, a memorial picture of Chris appeared on the screen. Amanda's chin dropped to her chest and she held tight to Callen's hand. It took her a few minutes to regain her composure and look back up again.

Towards the end of the ceremony the speaker called their attention to a lone table sitting off on the side. A single place setting, centerpiece with a candle and a framed document were all that sat on the table. Callen had seen it when they walked in and wanted to ask Amanda what it was, but she never looked in its direction. He quickly learned that it was a tribute to all of the Marines who had died that year. Again, Amanda dropped her chin and squeezed his hand. He didn't know how much more she could take before she broke. She'd mentioned before that she'd never attended a ball with anyone other than Jay and Chris. He felt truly honored that she invited him.

He leaned over after the ceremony and kissed her ear; while the servers brought dinner and asked if she was alright. She cleared her throat and answered. "I'm fine G."

"Are you sure?" he asked again, rubbing her back.

She looked at him, the sadness in her eyes so tangible. "I knew it was going to be hard. I'm sorry." She said and looked at the napkin folded in her lap.

Amanda was thankful when their dinners arrived and her mind was occupied by the mouthwatering Medium-Rare slab of prime rib on her plate. They ate in silence, sipping red wine. Every now and then, Callen would lean over to ask if she was okay. She's nod and smile at him. As the time wore on, he noticed the sadness fading and the light he loved so much returned. The light he loved? A strand of hair had made its way out of her bun, so he pushed it behind her ear. Several of the other couples at the table noticed their interaction and leaned close whispering.

When their plates were removed, the other couples began talking. Callen and Amanda sat listening. He had his arm on the back of her chair, his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and gave him a genuine, warm smile. It nearly reduced him to a puddle on the floor. He was allowing her too far past his walls, too close to his heart. The MC for the event announced that dessert would be served within the next thirty minutes. The lights dimmed and the music began.

"Do you want to dance?" Callen asked over the noise.

She shook her head. "I don't dance. I've only danced once at the ball and that was right before Jay asked me to marry him."

He watched her chest fall as she said it and the sadness crept back into her eyes. Callen stood and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. She dug in her heels in protest, smiling; but the look in his eyes when he turned around to face her dissolved everything. It was an older song, something she hadn't heard in years. Callen wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand. Slowly, they began to sway to the music. It was as if everyone and everything else faded and it was just them. She searched his eyes and saw something she'd never seen before.

Cocking her head, she smiled. "What is it?" she asked. No sooner had she said the words and it was gone.

"Nothing." He said and smiled innocently.

The song ended and they returned to the table. Amanda excused herself and went to the restroom. One of the other women from the table followed her. It wasn't until they both stood at the sink washing their hands that the other woman spoke to her.

"You two look good together, you look like you're really in love with one another." She said looking at Amanda in the mirror.

Amanda smiled. "We're barely even dating."

"Could've fooled all of us; we've seen the glances at one another and the way he's been leaning over whispering in your ear."

"You're misreading it; it's not like that at all." Amanda insisted.

"Honey if you really think there's nothing there you're lying to yourself. Hell, he dragged you out on the dance floor after you told him no. All he had to do was look at you and you were gone, putty in his hands."

Amanda focused on rinsing her hands, trying not to take her words to heart. Even though she knew they were true, she refused to publicly admit her feelings to a perfect stranger. "You're really seeing more than is really there."

"No I'm not." The woman said softly with a hand on Amanda's shoulder. "Everyone sees it but you two."

Amanda waited until she was gone before she walked out of the restroom. Callen was standing across the lobby and smiled when she stepped out. Her heart fluttered. She was in love with him, totally and completely. Amanda couldn't let it go any further than it already had. While she was on duty, she'd gotten a call from the career planner. Her worst fear; orders. It was a hot-fill spot and they needed her as soon as possible. She was able to push her check in date to January, but it was really pushing it. They wanted and needed her December first. Amanda needed those last few weeks to bury everything that had happened in the last three years while stationed in California. She needed time with Callen even though she knew it would be devastating when she left.

Callen pushed off the wall and walked towards her. He could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong and looked at the woman walking back into the banquet room. "Did she say something that upset you?"

"Yes and no." she told him and took his hand. "I need to talk to you."

"Can you leave?" he asked and she nodded.

They walked to the bank of elevators and waited with the other couples. He kept looking at her, concerned but she wouldn't say a word. When they were the only ones in the elevator, he turned to her. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She couldn't look at him, already on the verge of tears. "In the room."

They quickly walked up the hall to their room; Callen slid the card key through the lock and opened the door. "What's going on Amanda, you're worrying me."

Amanda walked to the window, trying not to cry. When it was useless, she turned to him. "I got orders. I have to report no later than January third."

"What, where?" He asked praying he hadn't heard what he knew he did.

"I'm leaving G. I told you they'd ship me out at the first possible chance. I'm headed to Quantico."

His mind went blank and his chest felt hollow. Callen sunk to the bed and just looked at her. "How long have you known about this?"

"Tuesday, they wanted me to report no later than December first, but I was able to push it to January after New Years." She said her voice wavering. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He told her wishing he could believe it. Sam warned him about this. He never should've opened up and let her in. All he could do was make the most of the time they had left together, but he refused to tell her he loved her. He'd do his best to bury his feeling and the pain deep, so deep that the moment she was out of his life they'd never resurface again.

"I understand if you want to call off this weekend and never see me again." She said barely able to stand praying he didn't leave her then and there.

His expression softened and he stood, walking towards her, holding her face. "Are you serious? You think I'm going to walk away because you're leaving in a month or two? Amanda…" He paused wanting to tell her so badly that he loved her, but could let the words pass his lips. He pulled her against him, holding her while she wept.

The next morning they woke in the same manner that they had every morning when Callen spent the night. Amanda was going to miss waking up to him on the weekends and thought maybe they could carry-on a long distance relationship. Her cell phone buzzed and danced across the nightstand. She leaned over and saw that it was her Mom.

"It's my Mom, do you mind?" she asked.

"No, go ahead." He smiled half asleep.

Amanda got out of bed and answered the phone as she walked to the sitting area of their suite. "Hey Mom how are you?"

"We're fine honey, how are you? Did you survive your first ball without Christopher?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"It was hard at times, but G and I had a nice time." She told her and they did until she told him about her impending departure.

"So things are going good for the two of you?" her Mom asked hopefully.

"Yes and no."

"What's that supposed to mean. You're dating aren't you?"

"Yeah Mom, but." She said and heard her mother's sigh. Moving as far away from Callen as she could, she said. "We haven't done anything other than kiss."

"Honey don't rush things. Let things happen in their own time"

Amanda looked back at Callen. "Mom I don't think we have a future together."

"You're a beautiful girl, what's he waiting for?" Her mother said critically.

"Mom, I got orders."

"Oh… where?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"East Coast, Quantico, Virginia; I report no later than January third."

"That soon?" her mother was shocked. Whenever Amanda had gotten orders in the past, they'd gotten at least six months notice.

"They're hot-fill, an immediate opening."

"Does G know about them?"

"I told him last night." Amanda sighed.

"Oh Amanda, I'm so sorry. Just when I think you've found happiness fate steps in and throw's a damn wrench into it. I wish just once that you could be happy for more than a few months or a year or two." Her Mom said sullenly.

"So do I Mom, so do I." she said looking back at Callen in the bed. "I've got to get going. I'll call you when I get back to Oceanside."

"Honey, I know you were planning on coming home for Christmas, but I think it's best if you stay there with G. We've had almost thirty years of Christmas' with you; the least we could do is let him have one. Your brother and sisters will understand. You know your brother has been chomping at the bit to get back out to Virginia for the NAS Oceana Air show. Your Dad and I might be able to come see you over the Easter break or over the summer. Enjoy the time you have left with G."

"I will Mom. Talk to you later." She said and hung up.

Callen had drifted back to sleep. Amanda wanted at so much to fall back to sleep in his arms, but there was too much on her mind. Instead, she made a pot of coffee and sat on the plush couch staring out at the city. Just past ten, when Amanda was on her third cup of coffee, Callen walked over from the bed. Without a word, he got himself a cup of coffee and sat next to her on the couch. Amanda sat there knowing everything had changed between them. Any possibility of furthering their relationship was gone. She wished Callen had never shown up at the restaurant that night and that she didn't invite him to stay. None of this would be happening. She knew her friendship with Kensi could span the distance, women were like that.

After a few sips of his coffee, he leaned over and set the mug on the side table. To Amanda's surprise, he pulled her to him and they sat staring out at the other casinos on the strip. They talked a little over the course of the day, but not like they had been and he hadn't kissed her. Amanda felt a wall going up between them; effectively he was closing her off, keeping her at arm's length. Later that evening, they dressed and went to dinner. Afterwards they walked through the shops like in her dream, but there was no gondola ride, no kiss and definitely no sex. When they packed after the third day for their trip home, she was relieved.

When he brought her home Monday night, he brought her bags up to the apartment and stayed for a while, but not as late as he would've before. She went to bed that night expecting no text when he got home. Nor did she expect his morning text and their lunchtime phone call. Much to her surprise he did text that night and again in the morning. When lunch rolled around, they talked as if nothing had changed. For the moment, Amanda was optimistic that there may be a future for them after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER(BECAUSE I KEEP FORGETTING): I do not own the rights to any of the NCIS or NCIS:LA characters, only my own.**

Thanksgiving passed, they'd spent it together. Amanda cooked a small turkey, made mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, stuffing, sweet potatoes casserole; everything her mother had made when she was a child. Callen had told her a little about his upbringing and she wanted him to have at least one holiday as she did growing up. She knew he'd spent the last few years with Sam during the holidays and felt bad occupying him this year, but knew he'd resume when she was gone.

Callen hadn't mentioned anything about Amanda's orders to anyone at work, but knew Amanda had told Kensi. He was relieved when she never brought it up; though he was almost positive she'd told everyone. The time after Thanksgiving he spent preparing for her departure. The first week in December, they bought a live tree and decorated it together. Amanda never bothered to light the tree during the week; it was just a painful reminder of everything she was leaving behind in a few weeks. Callen continued to spend the weekends with her and helped pack up her apartment. Amanda appreciated the help but deep down she wished he'd just stop coming around. On December fifteenth, Amanda was completely checked out of her unit and had received her hard-copy orders. The days she was off were lonely; once or twice she drove up to LA to meet him for lunch.

Amanda was at a loss when it came to what to give Callen for Christmas. Kensi drove down one night during the week to help her find something. She'd remembered many times that Callen had mentioned being an avid reader of the classics. So she set out trying to find an early edition of whatever she could get her hands on. It cost a pretty penny and it took more than a few days to track down, but she found one. Amanda found the most festive wrap she could and set it under the tree. Any other year, the tree would've had four or five packages under it. This year only one.

Like every year, the team was given two to three weeks off for the holidays. Callen had his bag packed and in the trunk of the Jag. His intention was to spend every possible moment with Amanda and try to muster the courage to tell her he loved her. On his way down the coast, he got a call from Gibbs.

"I know you're getting ready to go on vacation, but I never heard back from you about the woman who dragged you to the ball." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's been a little hectic since we got back. I've spent every weekend at her apartment packing."

"You're moving her in with you?" Gibbs assumed.

"No, she got orders to Quantico. She's leaving right after Christmas." Callen told him, trying not to sound broken up over it.

"You've got the time off are you going to drive back with her?" he asked. "You two should stop by for dinner or something."

"No, I'm not going with her. I think it'd be best if we just cut ties when she left."

"Callen, are you sure that's what you want to do? It doesn't sound like it to me."

Callen sighed. "I want to keep in touch, but I'm not going to have the time and neither is she. Why bother."

"Are you in love with this girl?" Gibbs asked knowing Callen would never admit to it if he was.

"Jethro." He said and paused. "I don't know."

Shocked that Callen would offer so much. Gibbs decided to tread lightly so he didn't close up again. "Does she know how you feel?"

"How can I tell her, she's leaving? There's no point in making it any more painful than it already is."

"She needs to know before she leaves. She can refuse the orders up until she supposed to check in. She may lose rank over it, but if she loves you too, I think she'd take the chance."

"I can't ask her to do that; her career's already been through the ringer as it is."

"Is this the girl you investigated back in September who was being accused of killing her coworker and shoving him in her trunk?" Callen's silence was his answer. "Has she told you how she feels about you?"

"No she hasn't. For all I know this could be one sided and I've been reading into it more than I should."

"I doubt that. You can't let her leave without telling her. You'll regret it the rest of your life." Gibbs told him, thinking about all of his regrets and missed opportunities. "Are you spending Christmas with her?"

"I'm headed down to Oceanside as we speak."

"Did you get her something for Christmas?" Gibbs asked, praying he did.

"Of course I did. I've had it since we went to Vegas. She'd been on duty the night before and was asleep in the hotel room, so I snuck down to the shops. I bought her a ring; it's not an engagement ring. Just something I thought looked like her. It was delicate, pretty; almost dainty."

"Dainty? If she's in the Marines, she's anything but dainty." Gibbs laughed. "She could probably shoot you just as quick as you could her."

Callen couldn't help but laugh at the image that came to mind. "Yeah you're probably right. I want to tell her how I feel but I don't know how or what good it will do."

"You're looking at making a clean break with no strings attached, right?"

"Pretty much." Callen told him.

"You can't leave anything unsaid. Otherwise both of you will always be wondering. Its better this way, trust me."

"I'll see what I can do." Callen said as he flipped his turn signal on to exit the freeway at the Seventy-six.

"Don't try, do it." Gibbs said and hung up.

Callen thought seriously about what Gibbs had said, but saw that no real good could come from it and decided he couldn't tell her. That he'd let her walk out of his life never knowing he was in love with her. In the back of his mind, he knew it was a mistake. He passed Lowe's and knew College Boulevard was just after Wal-Mart. Instead of going directly over to her apartment, he stopped at Wal-Mart and wandered the aisles for a while. He wasn't trying to avoid going over there, he just wanted to see if he could find something other than the ring to give her for Christmas. He walked out empty handed.

The apartment was warm and smelled heavenly when he walked in and he immediately shed his jacket while he looked around for a scented candle. The tree was lit, he noticed the lone package under the tree and pulled the small gift box from his bag and sat it under the tree. There were Christmas carols playing softly in the background and a Yule log burned on the TV. Amanda walked out of the kitchen to find him bent over at the tree.

"No snooping, you'll be able to open it soon enough." She told him with a beautiful smile that made her eyes dance.

"I wasn't snooping; I was putting your present under the tree." He said as he turned around. She wore a tank top and shorts. Callen laughed at the sight. "Shorts in the dead of winter, no wonder it's so warm in here."

"I've been baking. The heater is off. I've even got the sliding glass door open." She told him.

"What are you baking?"

"Cookies, it's a family tradition. Mom usually starts the holiday baking the day after Thanksgiving, but I've been a little busy." She added.

"I take it your Mom bakes a lot of cookies?"

"A dozen or more different kinds and not just one batch of each. Years ago my Dad managed to get his hands on the Chocolate Chip recipe from the USS Enterprise. My Mother insists on making it every year. For six months, she's got raw dough in the freezer. That's after giving away half the dough."

"That's got to be a huge batch of cookies." Callen laughed. Her hair was pulled back, but nowhere near as tight as it usually was. She looked good and it jabbed him in the chest. "Do you mind if I put my bag in the bedroom?"

"Where else are you going to put it?" She laughed as the timer went off.

He stood there for another moment watching her, wishing he could tell her. Pushing it out of his mind, he walked up the hall and dropped his bag by the dresser. When he walked back into the kitchen, she was taking cookies off the cookie sheet and placed them carefully on the cooling racks. There were at least a dozen bags of cookies lining the counters. He asked if she needed any help when she walked to the refrigerator and pulled a bowl of dough out. She shook her head, doled out the rest of the dough onto the sheets and put them in the oven. After she set the timer, she set the bowl in the sink and filled it with water. Callen started to put the caps back on the vanilla and almond extract while Amanda put the lids on the sugar and flour containers. Once everything was put away, she washed the bowl, measuring cups and spoons and the beaters from the mixer.

With two days till Christmas, they drove down to San Diego and went ice skating. Having never been himself, he spent most of the day on his back. Amanda would turn around laughing and help him back to his feet. A couple times, she slipped and wound up on top of him. They'd laugh, then suddenly part and get to their feet. Amanda would skate backwards essentially dragging him behind her. They avoided eye contact and he'd look away when she looked up at him, he saw the sadness in her eyes in his peripheral vision. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done and it was eating him alive. The smallest smile caught his breath and sent his heart into palpitations. God he loved her with every cell in his body.

Christmas Eve, they had a nice dinner by the tree in the living room. It was such a romantic setting. Amanda wished she hadn't turned off the lights leaving the glow of the tree and the Yule log burning on the TV. She sat across from him at the coffee table and caught him looking at her several times, but he still never met her eyes. It was going to be a very long night and few days before she left. She was dying inside with each passing second that she didn't tell him she loved him, but without so much as a kiss between them since the ball, she knew it was over and hopeless to want more between them.

They went to bed around eleven. Instead of cuddling with Callen, Amanda slept with her back to him. It saddened him to see how far away he'd pushed her. He rolled behind her and wrapped his arm across her body. She inhaled deeply several times trying to prevent the inevitable sobs. Amanda was gone when he woke the following morning; sadly he tossed the covers back and headed into the kitchen and the familiar smell of fresh coffee. He walked to the bar and smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas." She said clearly choking back the tears.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He said softly debating again on whether to tell her.

With her back to him she took a deep breath and asked. "Are you hungry?"

"Not at the moment, why don't we open presents." He suggested.

She excused herself and went back to the bathroom. When she was gone longer than normal, he walked back to the bedroom and heard her crying. He banged his head on the door a few times trying to knock some sense into him. She needed to know, he couldn't let her leave thinking he didn't care for her at all. He slowly closed the door and walked back to the living room.

Just tell him you love him, she told herself over and over again. Yet she couldn't. She didn't think he felt the same. It was hopeless. She hoped in time that the pain would subside and she could move on. After splashing cool water on her face, she went back out to the living room. Callen sat on the couch with their presents to one another on the coffee table. Amanda sat on the couch, but not right next to him and avoided eye contact. He held the gift box out to her in the palm of his hand. Slowly she took it, thanked him and handed him his present. They sat there motionless until he told her to open her gift. Her hands trembled as she did. Having no idea what she'd find inside, knowing it wasn't going to be what she wanted. A tear rolled down her cheek when she opened the box and saw the small ring.

"It's beautiful." She said swallowing hard.

"I thought it looked like you." He said softly.

For the first time that morning she looked at him. "Thank you." She said and put it on her right ring finger.

It was Callen's turn; he thought it was almost a shame to open such a beautifully wrapped package. The bow was elaborately tied and looked like it had been done by a professional. Not wanting to untie it, he slipped the ribbon to the end of the box and sat it on the coffee table. At the same end, he carefully opened the paper and then ran his finger down the back of the box. Once he knew the wrap wasn't taped to the box, he removed it and set the wrap aside. It was heavier than he thought and set it on the table to open it.

He was taken aback when he opened the box and found a beautifully bound, but well worn and tattered, first edition copy of one of his favorite books. "How did you know?"

"I remembered you mentioning you liked the classics, Kensi and I scoured San Diego, Orange and LA counties looking for any antique book I could find. This was what I was able to find." She told him, the look on his face was priceless and heartwarming.

"It's one of my absolute favorites. I can't believe you'd go to such trouble for me." He said.

She almost let it slip. "I lo… I wanted to thank you for everything. It was a pleasure finding it for you and the look of your face tells me you're going to love it."

"Not just love it, cherish it." And he would without a doubt cherish it.

Two days after Christmas, they took down the tree and packed up the ornaments. Callen lugged the tree down the stairs and out to the dumpster. He drove her back to the base to pick-up the U-haul and car trailer that her entire life would no doubt fit in with room to spare. The rest of the day, they carried everything out to the truck. Like she thought, it was too big. While Callen closed and locked the roll-down door on the truck, Amanda went back up to her empty apartment and stood in the middle of the living room remembering the good times she'd spent with Chris and then Callen. Within a few short hours both would be long forgotten and left behind.

Callen wanted to take Amanda out one last time with the hopes that he would tell her he loved her. Unfortunately he couldn't. He stayed one last night with her, she fell asleep in his arms and woke the same way. Amanda filled a thermos full of coffee, packed the coffee maker in the trunk of her new two thousand eleven Nissan Altima and looked at Callen for the last time.

"Thank you again for everything." She said and leaned into him, smelling his cologne.

Callen wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her chin up to look at him. Softly he kissed her held her and then like she did he inhaled deeply, letting the scent of her shampoo wash over him one last time. Just as quickly as she came into his life, she left it. He stood there heart aching as she drove away. "I love you Amanda Rogers." He finally was able to say but it was too late.

Callen walked to the Jag and stopped when his phone rang, hoping is was Amanda. It wasn't, it was Gibbs. When he answered the call the only thing he said was. "I couldn't do it and now she's gone. You were right; I'm going to regret this until the day I die."

May 2011

Amanda sat in her office expecting the NCIS Agents arrival. One of her Sergeants had lost his marbles and decided to take his anger out on his wife and child. She's received the frantic call from the wife at eleven the night before and immediately headed over to the house, PMO already there when she arrived. Her Marine was taken into custody, and NCIS was investigating the possibility of drug use. Amanda wasn't about to lie to them. The kid had been trouble since she gotten there earlier that year.

There was a knock at the door and she stood as an older gentleman walked in with three others. He showed his badge and introduced himself. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs; this is Special Agent DiNozzo, Special Agent McGee and Agent David."

"Gunnery Sergeant Amanda Rogers, please have a seat. We can pull chairs in from another office if need be." She said taking a seat behind her desk.

"No Ma'am, we'll be fine." The other three said.

"What can you tell us about Sgt. Wynn?" Gibbs asked.

Amanda laughed. "I'm not going to lie to you; he's been a huge pain in my ass since I got here in January."

Gibbs thought about it for a second and figured it was just coincidence. "How so?"

Amanda opened a file on her desk and began telling him all of the disciplinary actions against the Sergeant since she took over as the Company Gunny. The list was long, but Gibbs sat patiently listening. When she was finished, Gibbs asked if he could have a copy of it and she handed him the entire file. Tony, Tim and Ziva left the office to talk with other Marines.

"All of his drug tests have come back negative?" Gibbs asked.

Amanda nodded. "They have, unless he's on something that's undetectable, there's no drugs involved. He has however deployed three times. I've made several attempts to get him into counseling, but he's refused."

"You suspect PTSD?" Gibbs asked.

"I do, he's displayed classic symptoms, this incident as I showed you is just one in a very long list of things that have happened since coming on as Company Gunny."

"Where were you before coming out here?" Gibbs asked almost positive this was Callen's Amanda.

"I was stationed at Pendleton, First Intel Battalion." She told him.

"I was stationed out at Pendleton for a while. I liked it."

Amanda smiled trying to hide her sadness. "I was born and raised in Southern California, but I have no intentions of ever returning."

"Why not?" Gibbs asked suspecting he already knew the answer.

Amanda bit her bottom lip and looked at the other three agents that were talking to a few other Marines in the company office. "I was involved with someone before I left and had hoped that we'd keep in touch, but." She shrugged. "I guess it wasn't in the cards."

Gibbs smiled and softly spoke. "I thought that was you." Amanda looked at him oddly. "Callen called me the night of the ball."

Amanda's chest sunk and she looked down fighting the urge to cry. "You're Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded. "I'm sorry he was so stubborn. I know firsthand he regrets not telling you."

"Telling me what?" Amanda asked looking at the large calendar on her desk.

Gibbs looked out of the office and back at Amanda. "He loved you."

Amanda sat back and stared at the window silently as the tears fell. "I would've stayed in California or gone out of my way to keep in touch had I known."

"That's what I told him. Is that the ring he gave you?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

Amanda smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yeah it is."

"He described the ring as delicate and dainty, said it reminded him of you and I told him if you're a Marine you're anything but dainty, but I see what he was talking about." Gibbs told her. "If it makes you feel any better, he's been miserable without you."

"That makes two of us." She admitted. "Kensi's said the same thing."

Gibbs pulled his card from his wallet. "Give me a call if you ever want to talk or grab a drink."

"Thank you Special Agent Gibbs, I appreciate the offer."

July 2011

It was already eighty degrees when Amanda woke up at six Saturday morning. She felt it was the best time to run, before it got into the hundreds. Instead of running in her neighborhood, she decided to drive up to Rock Creek Park. It was a short drive; rather it would've been if she didn't have to deal with the tourist traffic going into and out of DC. An hour later, she finally parked in one of the lots, grabbed her water bottle and headed for one of the trails. She'd gotten in a good three miles before she stopped under the shade of a tree to rest before she either ran a little further or headed back to the car.

Amanda was looking up the trail at the other runners when she saw them coming and smiled. They stopped immediately when they saw her. "Gunny Rogers, how are you?" Ziva asked.

"I'm good, still not used to this weather." She laughed. "How are you guys?"

"Just trying to get a run in before it gets too hot." Tim told her.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. It was already eighty when I got up at six and figured I should get out here before we hit the hundreds." Amanda told him.

"Are you going to run anymore?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I was just resting for a few minutes before I decide it I just want to run back towards the car and go home to take a cold shower."

"You're more than welcome to run with us." Ziva offered.

"I appreciate that Special Agent David."

"Please call me Ziva." She smiled.

"And call me Tim. So what do you say want to run with us?"

Amanda stood and stretched. "Let's go."

They ran the three miles back to where Amanda parked and stood under a tree talking for a while before Amanda left. Ziva and Tim had invited her out with the team that night. Since Amanda had nothing better to do, she agreed and waved as they took off towards the North end of the park and their cars. As soon as Amanda walked in the door, she turned on the AC and headed for the shower. The phone rang twice while she was in, not knowing who would be calling; she rushed out to the bedroom to find two messages on the answering machine.

"Hey Amanda, it's Gibbs. I just got a call from Ziva and she mentioned that she invited you out tonight. I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up since I'm the closest to you and you don't know where we're going. Give me a call when you get a chance." He said and Amanda smiled.

"Hey Woman, just wanted to say hi see how life is going in hell, I mean Virginia. Sam and Deeks both say hi. Give me a call when you can." Kensi said and hung up.

After Amanda got dressed, she called Gibbs first knowing she wasn't going to be on the phone for hours with him like she was going to be with Kensi. Gibbs answered on the third ring. "Hey I was hoping you'd call." He said.

"How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. Are you still planning on joining us tonight?" He asked.

"Actually I am; I'm looking forward to it. In the few months that I've been here, I haven't gotten out very much." She told him.

"Good, do you want me to pick you up?"

"You don't have to; I'm sure I can find the bar and if I want to cut out early I don't have to pull you away from the fun to take me home."

"I promise you'll have fun, Amanda and if not, I'll be more than happy to run you back home. It's not a problem at all."

Amanda sighed and smiled. "Alright, fine what time will you be here?"

"Between six-thirty and seven." He told her.

"Alright, see you then." She said and hung up. Amanda hung up and dialed Kensi. "Hey Chick what are you up to?"

"Not too much, I'm just trying to keep cool."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. You'd never guess who I ran into at Rock Creek this morning."

"Who?" Kensi asked excitedly.

"Ziva David and Tim McGee." She said.

"No way." Kensi said with excitement.

"Yeah, I'm actually getting out of my house tonight to join them at some bar they hang out at."

"You're going out with them tonight?" Kensi asked wearily, wondering if she should tell her Callen was in town. "Is Gibbs going to be there too or is it just Ziva and Tim?"

"Gibbs called and said he'd pick me up."

"Are you and Gibbs." She started to ask.

"Kensi no. Yeah for someone his age, he's a good looking man, but no there's nothing there. You know I can't even think about that kind of stuff right now."

"I know but doesn't it bother you that he and Callen are such good friends?"

"No, so what if he tells G how miserable I am without him, it's only the truth."

"I know it is, but Callen goes out there to see him often. Aren't you afraid you'll run into him sometime?"

"Shit I hadn't thought of that. Damn it Kensi why'd you have to say something, I was really looking forward finally getting out of the house and socializing. I guess I'll call and beg off for tonight."

"No, you need to get out of the house more. I shouldn't have said anything I'm sorry."

"No Kens you're right. The last thing I want to do is run into G." she said and changed the subject. She really wanted to call Gibbs and tell him something had come up, but she didn't at the same time. So she stewed about it all afternoon. By five, she decided that she'd go and changed. He rang the bell at five forty-five just as she was walking to the living room to get a beer. She invited him in and offered him a beer. The two sat on the back deck talking to pass the time. "What happened to between six thirty and seven?" she laughed.

"I just figured you could use some company." He told her when in actuality he was feeling her out on the possibility of seeing Callen tonight.

"Why are you really here?" She asked curtly.

"Is something bothering you?" Gibbs asked.

"I talked to Kensi this afternoon and she mentioned that G comes out here pretty regularly to visit; I'm just worried about running into him if I hang out with you guys more."

Gibbs smiled and took a sip of his beer. "To be honest, I would like to have you two see one another when he's here sometime."

Amanda shook her head. "No, I'm definitely not ready to see him. I don't know if I ever will be. Granted I haven't called him either, I was just hoping for one call just to see how I was doing."

"You should call him." Gibbs suggested.

"You know I can't do that. Kensi and my Mom say the same thing. I'm not ready for the rejection."

"Who says it will be a rejection. He misses you."

Amanda shook her head. "No if there's going to be any communication between us, it's got to be on him."

"Why? Now you're being just as stubborn as him." Gibbs laughed.

Amanda looked at her watch. "It's about that time, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said and followed her into the house.

Ziva and Tim had just pulled up when Gibbs and Amanda pulled in the lot. Tim had walked over to Ziva's car while she got out and the two walked over to meet Gibbs and Amanda. The four walked into the bar; suddenly a tall dark-haired woman yelped and ran towards them. Ziva and Tim hugged her before she turned to Gibbs and hugged him. "Amanda, this is out Forensic tech Abbey." Gibbs told her.

Amanda offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Abbey looked at her hand and smiled then hugged her tightly. "I've already got a pool table reserved and ordered the first round of drinks."

"Do you play pool?" Tim asked Amanda.

"Not well." Amanda laughed.

"Good, you'll fit right in." Abbey told her and led the way to the corner table. "Tony and Ducky will be here soon."

Amanda sat back with Abbey and Ziva watching Gibbs and Tim play a game of pool. Within fifteen minutes Tony and Ducky arrived. Amanda loved Ducky's sense of humor and stories. At one point through the night, the waitress brought over three beers and set them in front of Abbey, Ziva and Amanda. She explained that three men at the bar bought the drinks. Abbey and Ziva waved to the men and smiled. Amanda set the beer aside remembering the last man who'd bought her a drink and sulked.

The three men approached the girls and started a conversation. Amanda sat back and tried to ignore the man who was trying to talk to her. Gibbs watched and saw how uncomfortable she was. He was ready to crack the pool stick over the guys head after he tried to put his arm around Amanda, but stood back proudly when Amanda elbowed him hard in the gut and pushed him a good five or six feet away. From that point on, he left her alone. Gibbs watched the door worried, after talking to Amanda this afternoon, she really wasn't ready to see Callen. His flight had landed an hour ago and he hoped Callen just went to the house instead of coming to the bar.

"What are you doing for the forth?" Tim asked.

"Nothing." Amanda told him.

"We're all getting together for a barbeque at Gibbs' you should join us." He said.

Amanda smiled weakly. "I don't know. We'll see."

Gibbs saw him walk in; fortunately Amanda was occupied by Tim, Abbey and Ducky. He walked over to Callen and shook his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good Jethro, is everyone here?"

Gibbs nodded and looked back at the group. "I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" Callen asked as the two walked to the bar.

"Amanda's here." Gibbs told him matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Callen stopped suddenly. "Since when are you hanging out with my ex-girlfriend? Wait when the hell did you meet her?"

"A case a couple months ago." Gibbs told him.

Callen thought about it for a few minutes while he waited to order a drink. While he wanted to see Amanda, it had only been seven months. The pain was still too fresh. "I'll stay away from her."

"I think Tim invited her to the barbeque on Monday."

Callen groaned. "I came here to relax not dodge her."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Gibbs suggested.

Callen took his beer and walked over to the corner; he shook Tony's hand and didn't give Amanda passing glance. Amanda happened to look up when Abbey darted away. Her face paled, her eyes teared up when she saw him and her heart felt like it had sunk to her feet. Ducky asked if she was okay. "I need a cigarette." She said and headed towards the door glaring at Gibbs through the tears as she stormed past him and shook her head as she walked out into the warm night air. Amanda walked over to the side of the bar where she was told the smoking area was. Leaning against the side of the building, she lit her cigarette and inhaled deeply.

Abbey walked over to Ducky, "Where'd Amanda go, I wanted to introduce her to Callen?"

"She said she needed a cigarette." Ducky told her with a shrug.

"Oh okay." She said and turned towards the door.

Amanda was stamping out her cigarette when Abbey came around the corner. "Come on, I have someone I want you to meet."

"No Abbey." Amanda said and put on the brakes when Abbey started to pull her back around to the entrance. "G and I are already well acquainted."

Abbey stopped and looked at her curiously. "What, when?"

Amanda pulled out another cigarette and resumed her position against the building and told her about the investigation and what happened afterwards. Abbey smiled. "I can't see him. I was just starting to think I was over him until I met Gibbs in May."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again." Abbey tried to convince her.

"No." She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Abbey I can't talk to him."

"Are you going to at least going to come back in?" She asked.

Amanda shrugged. "I don't know."

"Where's Abbey?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"Out with Amanda." He said.

Gibbs looked at Callen. "You need go talk to her. I'm her ride; I don't want her calling a cab."

Callen sighed and dropped his beer on the small round table with a thud before he headed towards the door. He followed the smell of cigarettes and stopped before he turned the corner listening to Abbey and Amanda's conversation.

"If you love him so much why don't you just talk to him?" Abbey asked.

"I left in January, it's been seven months. Neither of us has made an attempt to contact the other. I never told him how I felt. I think if he'd wanted to continue the relationship or whatever it was he would've called."

"You have to understand Callen; he's different from other men."

"I know he is; it's part of what I love or loved about him. After I told him I'd gotten orders, everything changed. The relationship changed. He started closing me off, keeping me at arm's length. He wouldn't have done that if he really cared." Amanda told her with tears streaming down her face. "I love him and left without telling him. That makes me just as bad as him."

Callen leaned back against the building and rested his head on the brick façade, remembering how he treated her after learning she was leaving. He smiled at the fact that she loved him and took a breath before he pushed off the wall. Slowly he walked around the corner and stood behind Abbey. Neither noticed him until Amanda pushed off the wall to pick up her cigarette butt to throw it away. She inhaled sharply and froze when she saw him. Abbey turned around and smiled widely. "I'll let you two have a couple minutes." She said squeezing Amanda's hand and gave him a hug before she walked around the corner.

"Had I known you were going to be in town I wouldn't have come out with them tonight?" Amanda said gruffly.

"How have you been?" He asked truly wanting to know.

Amanda looked at the grass beneath her feet. "You don't have to do this, G. I'll either ask Gibbs to take me home or I'll call a cab."

"Fine." He said in a huff and walked away. Amanda let herself slither down the wall to the grass. She heard his footfall on the concrete as she buried her face in her hands.

Gibbs was standing a few feet away as Callen came around the corner. "Is that all, that's all you're going to say to her?"

"You heard her she obviously doesn't want to talk to me." Callen snapped.

"Get your ass back over there and talk to her. I know your feelings haven't changed." He told Callen.

Callen backed away and walked back to the grass. His heart broke when he heard her sobs. He looked back at Gibbs who stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Walking to Amanda's side he stopped looking down at her. "Amanda." He said softly.

She sighed and looked up at him. "I know Gibbs is making you talk to me. I told you that you don't have to. I know you don't want to see or talk to me."

"Yeah but I guess we need to talk anyway. I guess we left too much unresolved." He said sitting next to her.

"There's nothing to say, you made it clear after I told you about the orders that you didn't want the relationship to continue."

"Please don't think that. That's not the way it was at all."

"Whatever. Yeah we spent the weekends together, but you never kissed me again until the day I left."

"That was my mistake. I should've told you how I felt."

"I would've stayed, I would've risked losing my rank and the charges if you'd asked me to stay."

"Would you have? If you really didn't want to go, you wouldn't have taken the orders in the first place." He asked. Amanda couldn't tell if what she was hearing in his voice was pain or indifference.

"It was either Virginia or Okinawa. Those were the options I had. I told you the command wanted to get rid of me."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" He asked glumly.

"Either way I was leaving whether it was across the country or across an ocean. I figured Quantico was the lesser of the two evils and maybe we could keep what we had going. But after I told you and things changed, you made it very clear." She said with her voice wavering.

"You should've told me, I thought you wanted to leave."

Amanda finally looked at him he could see a combination of fear, love and confusion in her eyes. "No I didn't want to leave you. I.."

Callen wrapped an arm around her. "There was so much I wanted to say and couldn't."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "So many times I tried to tell you, especially Christmas morning."

"I know I heard you in the bathroom." He told her.

"Not that it changes things now, but I loved you." She said without looking at him.

"I never stopped loving you." He told her and leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

Hearing those words she suddenly raised her head to look at him. The kiss that was aimed at her head fell on her lips. Amanda felt the heat boiling within at the touch of his lips. Callen pulled back and looked at her. A smile slowly crept across their faces.

"I've missed you G." She told him as she placed her palm on his cheek.

Callen pulled her closer and wrapped his other arm around her. "I'm not leaving until next Sunday; Can I spend some time with you?"

Amanda smiled. "I don't mind at all. I have to be back to work on Wednesday morning."

"That's fine. I'll come have lunch with you." He smiled. "We have some things to sort out."

Callen helped Amanda to her feet and softly kissed her. It had been too long; Amanda felt it to her toes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, taking a deep breath. "God I love you G." She said smelling his cologne again.

"I love you too Amanda." He whispered kissed her neck. They stood there holding one another for a long time before they turned and headed back towards the bar entrance.

Callen and Amanda walked around the corner to find Gibbs smiling at them. "You guys good?"

"We're good." Callen told him with a smile as he looked down at Amanda.

"Come on, it's still early." He said and walked back towards the bar entrance.

Callen and Amanda would stop every now and again to smile at one another. He palled around with the guys and her with the girls. Amanda was tired and thankful when the night was over. She walked out with the group and stood there talking for a few minutes with them. After they all left, it was just Gibbs, Callen and Amanda. Gibbs suggested Callen take Amanda home, and honestly didn't expect to see him until later Sunday or even Monday at the barbeque.

Amanda didn't know what to expect when Callen dropped her off. She hoped he'd at least walk her to the door. Going out on a limb, she nervously invited him in and he accepted with a smile. The house was bigger than he expected. The bare fireplace was the focal point in the living room. He thought they'd have to find something to put over to fireplace so it wasn't so bare. They sat in the living room talking for a while before Callen said goodnight and headed for the door.

"You don't have to leave. There are three bedrooms in the house." She told him praying he didn't leave.

Callen smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask. As much as I like Gibbs, I'm much rather spend the night with you."

"Do you want to call him and let him know?" She asked.

"Yeah, so he doesn't wait up." He said and pulled out his phone. Gibbs answered on the second ring.

"Are you staying there?" He asked.

"Yeah, you don't mind?" Callen asked.

Gibbs laughed. "No I don't."

Callen woke at nine and was disappointed to find Amanda wasn't lying on his chest. He looked over at her and she was on her back with one arm over her head. She'd kicked the covers off in the middle of the night and her long, lean legs were exposed. He rolled towards her and kissed her. Amanda smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"I slept well; it was nice to have you back in my bed." She laughed as he poked her side. Amanda was about to kiss him when her phone rang. "Ah, the phone always rings at the most inopportune time."

"Go ahead and answer it and I'll go make a pot of coffee." He said as he got out of bed and headed up the hallway.

Amanda answered. "Hey Amanda, how are you this morning?" Her Dad asked.

"I'm good Dad, is everything alright?"

"Yeah honey, everything's fine. Your Mom and I are planning a trip out there to see you and wondered what would be a good time. I figured we'd get that bike you told me about." He said.

Amanda smiled widely. "Really, when did you want to come out?"

"Probably within the next two or three weeks." He said.

Amanda got out of bed and walked through the house to the kitchen, Callen looked back at her and smiled as she opened the back door and stepped out. "I may not be able to take leave while you guys are here, but I'll try. It might be better if you push it back to August."

"Alright, put in for leave for the first week of August and let us know whether you can get to time off so your Mom and I can get the tickets."

"I will Dad; I'm looking forward to seeing you guys." Amanda said as Callen walked out on the deck with two cups of coffee.

"So what are your plans for the Forth?" He asked.

"I'm going to a friend's house for a barbeque. What are you and Mom doing?"

"We're going to spend it with Katherine and George." He said. "So this friend of yours?"

"He's just a friend Dad, nothing more." She said before sipping her coffee.

"Alright, I just hoped you'd met someone."

"I know Dad." She said looking at Callen; he was looking around the yard. She rubbed his leg with her foot and he smiled at her.

"Alright honey, I'll let you go. You're mother and Katherine are dragging George and me to church this morning."

Amanda laughed. "Good luck with that one. Don't fall asleep during mass."

"I'll try not to. Have a good day."

"You too Dad." She said and hung up.

Callen smiled at her again. "You've got a nice yard back here."

"I love it. It looks a lot better than it did when I got here. I had to wait for the snow to melt so I could see what I had back here. A lot of the plants were already here, but a lot are things I planted this spring."

He nodded. "You spend a lot of time out here?"

"I do, I don't do much more than go to work and come home. Last night was the first time I've been out since I got here."

"Still playing the part of the hermit?" He laughed.

"I didn't feel much like socializing when I got here. Admittedly I sat staring at my cell phone willing it to ring." She said giving him an awkward smile.

"You didn't change your number?"

"No, everyone has the number."

Callen sighed. "I wish I'd know there were so many nights I wanted to call just to hear your voice."

Amanda nodded. "I know the feeling. Just to hear your voice. I felt so stupid; I kept all of your old voice mails and would listen to them over and over again."

Callen sighed. "I'm sorry."

Amanda leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm sorry too, G."

They sat on the deck talking for another couple of hours before Gibbs called and invited them over for dinner. They decided to take separate cars in the event that Callen didn't come back with her. They both parked at the curb, Callen waited for her and they walked up the front steps together. Gibbs yelled from the kitchen telling them to come on in. He handed them each a beer when they walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever happened between you two last night is none of my business." He told then as he stood at the counter working on preparing the meat for the grill.

"Nothing happened." Callen assured him.

Gibbs looked back over his shoulder at them and smiled. "Like I said it's none of my business, but it's good to see a genuine smile on your faces. You two going to make it work this time?"

Callen and Amanda looked at one another. "I hope so, but we don't want to advertise anything."

"You know I'll keep it quiet for you two." Gibbs said

"We appreciate that." Amanda smiled. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"If you want to make a salad you can, everything's in the fridge." He said.

Amanda got up and took the lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumber out of the crisper. She noticed there were jars of pickles, peppers and olives on one of the shelves. "Hey Gibbs can I add some pickles, peppers and olives?"

Gibbs looked back in the back door. "In a salad?"

"It's good." Callen assured him.

"Knock yourself out." Gibbs said shaking his head unsure of the combination.

"Amanda's a good cook."

"If I get food poisoning, I'm blaming you." Gibbs told him as he snapped the tongs at him.

Once Amanda cut all the vegetables as well as everything else she was adding to the salad, she put it all in a large bowl and gave it a couple tosses before putting the bowl back in the fridge. She walked out to the back where Gibbs and Callen stood at the grill. Smiling, she walked over and looked up at Callen. He enclosed her in his arms and softly kissed her while Gibbs was occupied by the meat on the grill. Gibbs saw them and smiled.

"So how are you two going to work this?" He asked.

"Well, I'll fly out when I can to see him and I'm sure he'll be back out here at some point." Amanda said with an arm around Callen.

"How are you going to sneak out to LA without letting Kensi or your parents know you're there?" Callen asked.

"It will be easy. I'll book a hotel there in LA and not tell anyone I'm there. As for the out of bounds chits for leave it shouldn't be a problem. I've only got another year here before I retire."

"What are you thinking about doing after you get out?" Gibbs asked.

Amanda shrugged. "Hopefully I can find a job working in Intel."

"Have you ever given any thought to working for NCIS?" Gibbs asked.

"They wouldn't hire me because of the investigation last year." She told him.

"You never know." Gibbs said. "I know we're hiring Intel analysts for our office here. You might be able to eventually transfer out to LA."

Callen smiled. "That's an idea."

They sat down to dinner around four. Amanda asked what she could bring for the barbeque the following day. After a long discussion, it was decided that Amanda would make potato salad and the green salad since Gibbs liked the one she'd made that night so well. They stayed for a couple more hours before Amanda and Callen headed to the store to get everything she needed for the salads. After Amanda made the potato salad, she stood at the sink rinsing the dished loading them into the dishwasher.

"Do you think you can get a couple days off this next week?" Callen asked.

Amanda contorted her face. "I might be able to get one. With the Fourth of July ninety-six, it's going to be pushing it. Why?"

"I was thinking about spending a couple days either in Virginia Beach or up in Baltimore." He told her.

Amanda smiled at the thought. "I think Virginia Beach would be more fun with all the funhouses."

Callen nodded. "Virginia beach. We can leave Thursday night if you can get Friday night off."

"I will definitely ask." Amanda said drying her hands on the towel she'd tossed over her shoulder. Callen pulled it off her shoulder and tossed it on the counter, and then he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"I'm looking forward to this weekend." He smiled and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

The barbeque at Gibbs was fun and the food was good. Callen and Amanda snuck off to a corner of the yard from time to time for a few minutes alone. By the end of the night everyone knew so there was no point in hiding. Abbey loved watching the two of them together and hoped this time they made it work. Everyone assured them that they wouldn't mention anything about their relationship to anyone in the LA office. Shortly before they broke out the fireworks; Director Vance, his wife and children stopped by with apple pie and ice cream.

Amanda was nervous meeting him, "Leon, this is Amanda Rogers."Gibbs said introducing them since Callen was tossing the football back and forth with Tony and Tim.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" The Director asked.

"I was investigated during the summer of two thousand ten for the murder of a civilian contractor." Amanda told him, his wife stopped sipping her drink and looked at her.

"Yes, Callen's team handled that investigation." He smiled remembering hearing that she and Callen had started seeing one another after the case wrapped.

"That's correct, Sir." Amanda smiled nervously and looked over at Callen.

"So it's been a few months since you two saw one another?" He asked.

"Yes it's been seven months since I left California. Saturday night was the first time I'd seen him since then."

"And things are good?" He asked.

Amanda tried to hide a smile, but it was a lost cause. "We're going to try to make it work this time."

"You retire next year, don't you?" He asked.

"I do in August." She nodded nervously.

"What kind of plans did you have for employment after retirement?"

"I've got enough money saved that I can survive for a year without a job, but I'd really like to have something before I retire." She smiled.

"You're in Intel?" the Director asked.

"I was prior to receiving orders to this unit." She nodded.

"Well, I'll have to verify, but I don't think the investigation would prevent you from a position as an Intel analyst with NCIS. Would you consider something like that?"

"Gibbs and G both mentioned it. I'm interested in learning more about the position and everything it entails." She told him.

"I would like to extend an initiation for you to work for NCIS. We're always looking for analysts and I'm sure with twenty years in the Marines Intel isn't your only skill. Would you give any thought becoming a field agent eventually?"

Callen walked over and shook the director's hand. "I chose Intel because it was non-combative; I think field work would be something I'm not interested in."

"Well think about it. I'll have you in the office someday soon to show you around and let you see what the analysts do. I look forward to working with you."

Amanda smiled and looked up at Callen. "Thank you. I'm looking forward to working with you as well."

"So Callen, how are things out in LA?"

"They're going well. Had to take a few days off and I'm glad I did. Who knows how long it would've been before I saw Amanda again." Callen told him as he pulled Amanda close.

"Our relationship isn't a problem?" Amanda asked.

"No it's not and if Leon says it is, let me know and I'll take care of it." The director's wife joked.

The director looked back at his wife and smiled. "No it's not a problem."

Amanda was tired so Callen took her back to her house at midnight. Amanda grabbed his arm as they walked up the steps of the front porch. "You're not leaving tonight." She told him and kissed him long and hard before she unlocked the door.

Callen smiled and cleared his throat. "I really hadn't planned on leaving."

Amanda turned around and unlocked the door. Callen wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. Her hands fumbled with the lock. "Can I get the door open?"

Callen smiled and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry was I distracting you?"

They spent the day at the house on Tuesday before Amanda went back to work on Wednesday. She approached the Master Sergeant about taking Friday off. Since this was the first time she'd ever asked for time off, he gave her Thursday and Friday. With nothing much to do that afternoon, she headed home at two. Amanda called Callen on the way to the house and he met her there with his bag packed. Since Amanda had the extra time off, Callen exchanged his rental for a convertible and they drove down to the beach. He rented them a room that looked out on the beach. After they dropped their bags in the room, they headed out to get dinner.

With so many places to eat along the beach, they settled on a seafood restaurant off the main strip. Afterwards they walked on the beach watching the sunset.

"I want to see you over the holidays. How are we going to work that?" She asked Callen as they sat on the stairs that led to the beach her hand in his. "I know you do Thanksgiving with Sam and since we're not letting this out, we should probably have you go there this year."

"How long can you take for Christmas?" He asked.

"Two or three weeks." She told him.

"Come out for a week at Christmas then I'll fly back out here with you and spend New Years with you."

Amanda had her head leaning on Callen's shoulder. She smiled up at him and he looked down at her. "Sounds good. How long are we going to keep this on the down low?"

"Not too long, hopefully." He smiled and kissed her. "Do you want to head back up to our room?"

"I was kind of enjoying listening to the waves."

"We do have a private balcony." He reminded her and pulled her to her feet. Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "I'm so glad I came out this week."

"I'm glad I didn't chicken out on going to the bar with Gibbs and his team."

The week ended quickly and they were headed back up to up to Amanda's. Gibbs arrived at two Sunday afternoon to take Callen to the airport, knowing Amanda was going to want to join them. While she was sad to see him leave, she knew they'd see one another in a few short months. Gibbs took her out to dinner before dropping her off at the house. Callen called a few hours later to let her know he was home. He would've called as soon as he landed, but Sam was at the airport to meet him.

Amanda was able to sneak out to LA for a week in October. No one knew she was there. She waited patiently for Callen to get off in the afternoons and they spent the evenings together. He hated leaving her all alone during the day, but he couldn't take the week off without arousing suspicions. They were nearly caught twice while out to dinner a couple evenings; Nell and Kensi the first night and Kensi and Deeks the second. Sam made a habit of calling at the most inopportune times. Knowing Callen kept long hours normally, he was exhausted by midnight while Amanda was in town. They wrapped a case mid-day Thursday and Hetty gave them the rest of the afternoon and Friday off. They didn't leave the hotel for anything that weekend.

Amanda was having everyone over for dinner the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Abbey and Ziva were the first to get there. The three stood in the kitchen talking while Amanda cooked. Little by little the others arrived. The house got quiet when Gibbs arrived and told her he'd brought her something. Fully expecting it to be a bottle of alcohol or case of beer, she was completely and totally floored when she turned around to find Callen standing in the middle of her kitchen.

"G what are you doing here?" She asked as she rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him. "I thought you were spending Thanksgiving with Sam."

"Well, I told him I was going to spend Thanksgiving with Jethro. Which technically I am, I'll just be staying here with you." He told her as she melted into him.

The Thanksgiving visit was utterly magical. Callen and Amanda spent Friday, Saturday and part of the day Sunday in the comfort of her bed as they watched the snow fall outside her window with a fire burning in the fireplace in her room. By Sunday afternoon, they were prying themselves out of bed to take Callen to the airport. He called when he landed and again when he got home. They talked for three hours that night before Amanda had to get some sleep for work the next day.

Amanda was counting the days until she left for LA. Her calendar looked like a child's who was counting the days till Santa's arrival. Gibbs showed up at three like he said he would and loaded her suitcase in the trunk of the car. He laughed at the ear-to-ear grin plastered across her face. "Are you even going to let your parent's know you're in town?"

"I don't know I just want to spend as much time with G as I can." She told him as they pulled away from her house.

"I think you ought to at least stop by one day to see them."

Amanda looked at him. "Fine one day, maybe two."

Callen kept looking at his watch, he couldn't help it. Sam had noticed a change in him since he'd gone back from seeing Gibbs over the Fourth of July. He'd talked to Kensi to see if maybe he'd gotten back together with Amanda or met another woman, but Amanda hadn't mentioned anything to Kensi. The fact that Callen flew back to Virginia for Thanksgiving was even more suspicious.

"Are you in a hurry to get somewhere G?" Sam finally asked.

"Vacation starts today." Callen told him.

"You still coming over for Christmas?"

"I don't know I'll have to see what I've got going on." Callen told him.

"What are you doing over the vacation?" Sam asked.

"I'm spending a week here and then I'm going to spending a week in Virginia."

"Who is she?" Sam asked with a smiled catching Deeks' and Kensi's attention.

"What do you mean who is she?" Callen asked playing dumb.

Sam gave him the eye. "You've been different since you came back from seeing Gibbs in July."

"Are you and Amanda back together?" Kensi asked. "She's been a lot happier lately."

Straight-faced, Callen told them. "No it's not Amanda. I haven't seen her since this time last year."

"I don't believe you." Sam told him. "Kensi call Amanda."

Callen sat back with his arms crossed over her chest while Kensi dialed Amanda's house number and put the phone on speaker. Sam raised an eyebrow when the out-going message said she was headed out of town, but would be back a few days after Christmas. Callen sat with his phone in his lap tapping his screen furiously trying to let Amanda know not to answer her cell, knowing she was in Austin on her layover. Kensi hung up without leaving a message and dialed her cell number. Amanda picked up on the second ring.

"So where are you spending the holidays?" Kensi asked.

"With a friend." Amanda said having just gotten Callen's text as she answered.

"Anyone we might know?" Kensi asked looking at Callen.

"Nope, one of my co-workers. I'm going back to her parent's with her for Christmas."

"Oh, okay." Kensi said shaking her head towards Sam.

"I'll call you Christmas Eve Kens." Amanda said before she hung up.

Three finally rolled around and Callen left, he wished everyone a Merry Christmas and headed to LAX to get Amanda, waiting in baggage claim for her. She started looking for him as soon as she stepped onto the escalator and beamed when she saw him. He walked to the base of it waiting for her to step off. Amanda jumped into his arms and kissed him. They walked to the carousel to get her bag, and then headed out to the car and to the bungalow he'd rented them for the week. Amanda was touched when they walked into the place and there was a tree decorated with presents under it.

"I thought we agreed on one present each this year since we're traveling back and forth so much?" She asked accusingly.

Callen wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it. There were a few things I've seen since July."

"So you just got all of it?" Amanda laughed counting the presents. There were six presents under the tree.

"Yeah I did." He smiled.

Amanda walked over to her bags and unzipped her carry-on. "I did the same thing." She said pulling five or six packages out. After putting them under the tree, Callen led her back to the bedroom. They spent the majority of the early evening in bed before they ordered dinner, Callen threw on a pair of sweats long enough to answer the door when dinner was delivered. He lit a fire while Amanda put on a robe, plated the food and they sat in the living room until the fire burned itself out a few hours later.

"Gibbs suggested we see my parents at least once while I'm here. Would you be alright with going out there Christmas Day? Granted we're going to have to tell them were seeing one another again."

"That's fine, how do you think they're going to handle the news?" He asked.

Amanda smiled. "They knew how in love with you I was before. I suspect they'll be happy."

Callen took Amanda out so she could get everything she needed for her blueberry muffins and a few more things she wanted to cook for Callen while she was in LA. He sat in the kitchen with her as she made up the batter for the muffins and was shocked when she took a huge swig of rum and it was only eleven in the morning.

"Hey it's eleven here, but it's two on the East Coast right now." She smiled and kissed him. Callen could taste the rum on her lips and deepened the kiss.

"I love you so much Amanda" he said pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too G" she said resting her head on his.

They pulled up out front of her parents right at ten, she knew David and Roxanne weren't going to be there since they were with her parents this year and her sisters were who knew where. They got out of the car and headed up the walk. The front door swung open. "Amanda what are you doing here?" Her mother asked with tears in her eyes, she slowly smiled when she realized the man with her was Callen.

"I'll explain once we're in the house, Mom." Amanda said with a hug.

"Pat, George, and Katherine you're never going to guess who's here and who's with her." Miranda said walking into the kitchen.

"Panda, what are you doing here?" George said struggling to get to his feet.

Amanda hugged George, her father and Katherine. "Well, I was out here spending Christmas with G and we decided we should at least drop by to visit once while I'm here before we head back to Virginia."

"Are you two back together?" Pat asked hopeful.

"Since July." Callen told him.

"Wait, you two have been back together since July and this is the first we're hearing about it? Your Father and I were there in August and you never said anything, we never heard you take any calls or anything." Miranda ranted.

"Ah, the beauty of modern technology; we communicated via text messages and I talked to him after you and Dad had gone to bed or at least were in your room for the night." Amanda told her.

"We're happy for you two." Pat and George agreed.

A few days after Christmas, they packed and locked up the bungalow. They arrived at the airport an hour before their flight, checked their bags and headed to their gate. The only night they left Amanda's was New Years Eve when they went to Abbey's. Their Christmas visit ended too soon and Amanda was taking Callen to the airport. It was now two thousand twelve and the countdown was on until her retirement in August. Callen agreed that he would wait until after the retirement festivities to come out since Kensi wanted to attend the ceremony. They had been back together for almost a year and the only one's they'd managed to tell since then was her parents. Callen knew Sam suspected, but there was no way for him to confirm unless he got Nell and Eric involved. He hoped Sam hadn't gone that far.

For Valentine's Day since he was up to his elbows in a case and couldn't make it out to see her like they'd planned, he sent her three dozed long stemmed red, pink and sterling silver roses. All of the female Marines in her office oohed and ahed over the roses, telling her how lucky she was to have a guy who would do that for her. However, Amanda already knew how lucky she was to have Callen.

August 2012

Kensi checked her bag one more time before she zipped it closed and set it by the door. Deeks would be there within the next ten minutes to take her to the airport. It was by dumb luck that she got the time off, but she wouldn't miss this moment in her friend's life for anything. She had seen what Amanda's departure had done to Callen and spent many nights on the phone listening while Amanda cried. Kensi knew that if two people who love one another so much couldn't be together, there was no hope what-so-ever for her.

Callen and Sam grilled her daily over where she was going, but she promised Amanda she wouldn't breathe a word to them about it. Not even Deeks knew exactly where and why she was going. All she would tell them was that she was going to Virginia for a week. Callen gave the impression that Amanda was just another woman from his past. Like his mother and sister, she was long since buried. She'd been to his house several times over the last year and a half and not once did she ever see the book Amanda had given him for Christmas. She assumed he'd stuck it in the top of the closet in one of the empty rooms and long since forgotten about it.

Deeks knocked on the door and she tripped on her bag trying to get to it. She could hear him laughing and pulled open the door, glaring at him. "Good Morning sunshine. Have a nice trip, see you next fall?"

"Funny Deeks. I'm ready." She said and pulled the door behind them.

"Where do you think she's going?" Sam asked Callen as they sat on opposite sides of the bullpen.

"I have a pretty good idea. Once again she didn't write it on her calendar. The last time she did that was." He stopped himself.

Sam remembered all too well where Kensi had been that day. That was the start of Callen's misery. The mere utterance of her name sent him into a rage; no one would see him for hours if not days; that was until last July. Suddenly Callen was happy again and able to speak her name himself without going off the handle. "It has been a year and a half." He offered.

Callen's eyes shot up at him, he smiled and he dropped his pen. "You think I don't know how long it's been?" Callen got up from his desk carrying his coffee cup to the kitchenette.

"Mr. Hanna, why is it I get the impression you suspect something is awry?" Hetty asked from the left.

"I don't know, you've seen how he's been acting since he got back from Virginia in July. Kensi went to see her didn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, she retires on Tuesday. Ms. Blye wanted to be there since she was at her promotion ceremony. She felt it was a fitting end to a painful era for Ms. Rogers. They've become very close over the last year and a half I hear. It truly is a shame that she couldn't share tidbits of good news you all."

"Has she told you any of them?" Sam asked, knowing Hetty wouldn't have mentioned it if Kensi hadn't.

"She's shared a few things with me. Other things I've heard through the grapevine." She said and walked away. Sam wondered what she meant, but was too interested in what was going on with Callen to try to figure it out.

Amanda met Kensi at the airport. She stood in baggage claim waiting for her to appear on the escalator. Kensi had quickly become a fast friend when she needed one the most. There was almost nothing she couldn't share with her. Once she'd gotten herself settled in Virginia, she relented and told Kensi exactly what had happened between her and Callen. Kensi never breathed a word of it to anyone. It was something she would take to the grave with her. Amanda felt horrible about keeping this secret from her and hoped they could reveal it soon. Ten minutes after her flight landed, she appeared at the top of the escalator. Once she was down at ground level, she ran at Amanda with her arms open.

"So what is so earth shatteringly important that I had to fly across the country for? Couldn't you just tell me over the phone like everything else?" Kensi laughed.

Once she returned the hug, Amanda pulled the letter out of her purse and handed it to Kensi. Kensi immediately recognized the NCIS letterhead. Amanda watched her face as she read through the letter. Kensi's eyes were wide by the time she got to the bottom.

"This is a formal job offer." She said.

"You're looking at the newest Intel analyst for NCIS at the main office in Virginia." Amanda said proudly.

"No way!" Kensi squealed. "I'm so happy for you. I was hoping you were going to tell me you were coming back to California."

"I can't, not yet the director wants me to work in the main office for at least a year before I think about transferring."

"Too bad, you could try to work in the LA office."

"With G?" Amanda asked trying to play it off that they still weren't on speaking terms.

Kensi sat in the bleachers at the parade field. She was excited and proud of Amanda, both for her twenty years of nearly flawless service in the Marines, but for her new position with NCIS. She was lost in thought when someone addressed her. "Special Agent Blye, I didn't expect to see you here." He said.

Kensi snapped to attention and looked up, when she saw who it was; she shot out of her seat. "Director Vance, I met her a few years ago during an investigation and we became friends."

"That's right." He said. "You remember Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, how are you?" Kensi asked. "I hear Amanda will be joining your office as an analyst."

The director smiled and looked back at Gibbs. "Yes for a while she will be an analyst."

The ceremony began and Kensi asked the director and Gibbs to join her.

After the ceremony, Amanda's unit threw her a barbeque. She and Kensi talked when they weren't interrupted by a well wisher. The Director stopped to congratulate her before he headed back to the office. Amanda wasn't at all surprised when Kensi mentioned Gibbs attended the retirement ceremony. She reminded her that she'd met him back in May and went to the bar with them a couple times. The more Amanda mentioned interaction with Gibbs and his team, the surer Kensi became that Amanda and Callen were at least talking again.

Gibbs stood off in a corner watching, observing the two of them. Clearly they were very good friends and Kensi had to know about the current relationship between Callen and Amanda. If not he hoped she soon will. Callen and Amanda had carried on their relationship in secrecy for a year and the only ones that knew about it were those in Virginia and her parents. It wasn't right to keep their best friends out of the loop.

Amanda and Kensi sat in the living room talking Thursday night; it had been a light conversation until she mentioned Callen. Amanda sighed. "There hasn't been a day that hasn't gone by that I haven't thought about him. You know that."

Kensi sipped her wine. "I know do you still love him."

Amanda swished the wine in a circular motion in her glass. Tears filled her eyes when she looked back up. "Ah, Kens if you only knew."

"You should call him?" Kensi laughed.

"Lord knows I've wanted to just to hear his voice."

"Call him Amanda; what do you have to lose?"

"My heart. I can't I wish I could. What would I say to him?"

"Hi, I miss you, I love you." Kensi laughed.

"I'm so glad you think my emotional turmoil is funny. What about you and Deeks? You're about as in love with him as I am Callen."

"I see Deeks every day, it's different for us."

"How?" Amanda asked cocking her head to the side, giving her a sarcastic look.

"You and Callen spent time together; he took you to dinner and kissed you. There's been nothing like that between Deeks and me. Yeah, we've gone out and gotten dinner on occasions, but he's never spent the night at my house. Unless it was something for work or I was sick."

Amanda looked at the clock on the mantle. It was six on the west coast and knew Callen was getting off and would call soon. She wasn't about to miss a call because of Kensi, she was just going to have to find out. Like they'd discussed Callen texted to make sure it was okay to call. Kensi sat across from her and saw the smile. "Okay who is this mystery guy?"

Amanda shot her a wicked smile. "I'm not telling."

The phone rang and Amanda answered. "Hey baby how was your day?" Kensi sat back suspiciously.

"It was good, so I take it Kensi's asking questions?" He asked in response to her text.

"They're going to have to find out sooner or later anyway."

"Yeah but do we really want it to be right now?" He asked.

"Honey, it's going to be a dead giveaway if she goes in my room and looks at the picture on the night stand." She said and Kensi was off the couch, running up the hall. Amanda heard the door bang against the wall behind it.

Kensi walked back down the hallway with the picture of Amanda and Callen in her hand. "How recent was this photo?"

Amanda smiled. "Christmas Day at my Mom and Dad's."

"You were in LA for Christmas and didn't tell me so I could see you?" Kensi tried to act angry, but couldn't help but smile.

"You just have to promise to keep this to yourself." Amanda told her.

"Why? Why do you want to hide your relationship?"

Amanda shrugged. "Why do we want to hide this?" She asked Callen.

All at once, Kensi squealed and run at her jumping on the couch. "I'm so happy you two are back together."

"Put it on speaker phone." Callen asked. "Now Kens, please don't say anything to anyone in LA about this. We'd just rather keep it under wraps for a while longer."

"I don't understand why." Kensi told him with a smile. "So both of your attitudes changed in July."

"Yeah we started seeing one another in July. I guess you can say Gibbs orchestrated it." Callen told her.

Kensi smiled Monday morning when she walked back into the bullpen and looked right at Callen as she sat next to him. Fortunately Sam and Deeks weren't in the office yet. "Kens you promised." Callen said.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I'm just so happy for the two of you." She told him with a pat of his shoulder.

"She looks good doesn't she?" Callen asked.

Kensi nodded. "I haven't seen her that happy in so long. Both of you look happy."

"We are, just counting down until she can transfer out here to an office in California." He told her.

"Are you going to marry her?" Kensi asked

Callen tried to his a smile. "One thing at a time, Kens."

"I see you two getting married. You've already been back together a year now." Kensi said not noticing Hetty standing by the railing behind them.

"Eventually, I'd like to have her living here before we do, if we do."

Sam walked past Hetty and stopped seeing she was eavesdropping. "Hearing anything good?" He whispered.

Hetty looked up and smiled at him. "Oh yes." She said and walked away.

Sam watched her walk away and shook his head as he walked into the bullpen. He looked at Kensi and Callen with their heads close together. "So what are the two of you talking about and did you know Hetty was standing behind you listening?"

Callen turned around and looked at Hetty, she smiled widely. He shot out of his chair and walked to her desk. "No worries Mr. Callen your secret is safe. I won't breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Everyone in Virginia already knows including the director." Callen told her.

"Why are you keeping it from everyone here?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know anymore. I guess at first it was because we… you know I don't have a clue."

"Are you happy Mr. Callen?" She asked and the smile that crossed his face and lit his eyes was all the answer she needed. "You might want to consider telling Mr. Hanna since Ms. Blye knows."

"How's Amanda?" Sam asked.

She smiled widely. "Amanda started at the main office this morning as an analyst."

He smiled. "Really? So she'll have contact with Nell and Eric. Maybe we can orchestrate something; get her in MTAC and him in OPS at the same time."

Kensi looked at Callen when he walked back into the bullpen he had his phone to his ear. "I'm telling Sam." He said to the person on the other end.

"Alright, I have no problem with it. I kind of figured after we told Kensi, Sam would be next."

"Hetty was standing behind Kensi and I while we were talking about us." He told her.

"Alright Honey, I've got to get to a meeting, I'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you too babe." He said and Sam about fell out of his seat.

"Who is she?" He demanded with a hint of a smile.

"She would be." Callen started to say.

"Let me tell him." Kensi begged.

"You know? How the hell did Kensi find out before me?" Sam asked and Deeks suddenly appeared beside him. Then like a bolt of lightning, he realized. "Amanda, you and Amanda are back together?"

Kensi nodded like mad. "Since July of last year, they've kept it from us for over a year. She was here at Christmas."

"She was also here in October." Callen added and dodged Kensi's swing.

"So every trip back east to see Gibbs was really to see Amanda?" Sam asked. "Does Gibbs even know Amanda?"

"They met on a case last May and she started hanging out with them in July." Kensi told him.

"And now she works for NCIS?" Sam asked.

"Wait, Amanda works for NCIS now?" Deeks asked.

"As an Intel analyst, but they intend on making her a field agent. Amanda's not happy about that though." Callen told them.

"I can't believe you've been keeping this from us, why?" Sam asked.

Callen just shrugged, "I don't know why we chose to keep it a secret."

June 2013

Amanda was called to the director's office; she nervously walked into the reception area and to his assistant's desk. "Director Vance wanted to see me?"

"Yes, he and Special Agent Gibbs are waiting for you." She said and waved towards the door.

Amanda stopped at the door and took a deep breath, she knew exactly what this was about and even after discussing it with Callen and thinking about it, she would do everything she could to stop it. "Good morning Director, Special Agent Gibbs." She said.

"Amanda, have a seat. Let me get right to the point. In light of Ziva's departure, Gibbs is in need of another member for his team. He's requested you personally."

Amanda looked from the Director to Gibbs. "I don't think that's a good idea. Gibbs and his team are the best we have here in Virginia. They need an Agent that's on top of their game, not just learning the ropes. They'll have to hold my hand through every investigation until I can function efficiently on my own. I will hold them up and cost them time."

"You've passed all of the preliminary courses required to become a field agent, and passed them with flying colors; first in your class. You've excelled in weapons classes and hand-to-hand combat training."

"Only because of my experience in the Corps, Sir."

"And it was that reason we believed from the get go that you'd be a good field agent." Gibbs told her.

Amanda sighed. "I didn't want to become a field agent, we discussed that and you knew that when you hired me."

"And we had every intention of making you one." The director said with a smile.

"So basically you're telling me I have no choice in this?"

"Pretty much." Gibbs smiled.

"Alright." Amanda sighed.

"Just give it a try, test the waters for a few months. I think you'll find you enjoy it." Vance told her.

"Fine, when does this take effect?" She asked.

"Today. Clear you desk in Intel and report to Gibbs." The director ordered.

"I hope I don't disappoint you." She said before she walked out.

Gibbs followed her out, "I think once you get a few cases under your belt you'll find you like field work."

"Why are you doing this, you know I was going to ask for a transfer to California." She said and stormed off to her cubicle to clear her desk.

Amanda walked into the bullpen just as Tim walked over with a file. "Hey Boss, here's the reports you wanted." Gibbs took them and immediately handed them to Amanda. Tim looked at her and smiled. "Hey Amanda welcome to the team."

"Read up on these, this is your desk." Gibbs told her pointing while looking at his computer screen,

"Oh, um okay." She said sitting down.

Abbey came charging around the corner. "I just heard the news Amanda's replacing Ziva?"

Gibbs pointed towards Amanda sitting at what used to be Ziva's desk. "You can ask her yourself."

"Agent Rogers." Abbey teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Amanda grumbled with a smile.

"Aw, you hang out with us all the time; imagine how much fun working with us will be." Abbey said hugging her from behind.

"Yes but I hadn't anticipated replacing Ziva. I wanted to work with her, not in her stead."

Tony walked into the bullpen and looked at Amanda offering her his hand. "I hope you know you've got some big shoes to fill."

"I know Tony, I'm sorry." She said sympathetically, knowing his feelings for Ziva went deeper than just a partnership or friends.

He waved it off. "No worries. We'll whip you into shape in no time."

By the end of the afternoon, Amanda had contributed to the current case a great deal. Gibbs saw the smile on her face and nodded. "I told you you'd enjoy it."

Amanda laughed. "Shut up Gibbs."

"Head home, I know you've been too busy to tell Callen." He said and she was already shoving her stuff in her bag. Tim followed her out asking what she had planned for the night.

"Not much, I'm going to call Callen and let him know that I'm now a field agent." She smiled.

"It's good to have you on the team." He told her

They walked out to the parking lot together, Amanda said goodnight and headed for a black and silver Ducati, slung her bag across her chest, put on the helmet and started the bike. Tony and Gibbs walked up behind Tim as he watched her speed off out of the parking lot.

"What is it about women and motorcycles that is so damn sexy?" Tony asked to no one in particular.

Gibbs like he'd done many times before smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't even think about it, she's Callen's." Tim shook his head and walked out to his car. Gibbs called after him. "Meet up at the usual spot tonight, I'll bring Amanda." He said Tim and Tony nodded.

Amanda pulled into the driveway and turned off the bike just outside the garage. She got off and pulled up the old wooden door then pushed the bike in. After pulling her helmet off and pulling her bag over her head, she sat the helmet on the work bench and headed for the back door. Gibbs pulled into the driveway just as she closed the back door. Amanda went to the living room and turned on the stereo, cranking up the volume. Gibbs walked up the steps to the front porch and smile. He rang the bell and waited. Amanda was walking through the living room in just a t-shirt with the phone to her ear, when she walked back through with a beer; she saw the shadow at the window beside the door.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?" She asked standing behind the door.

"Tim, Tony and I are going to throw a few drinks back at our old hang out and we wanted to include you since it's your first official day as a member of the team. It's an opportunity to get to know the guys better." He said trying not to look at her long, lean legs.

"Come on in. I guess you could say I'm pre-flighting then." She laughed and closed the door behind him. "Hey Honey Gibbs is here, they want me to go out with them tonight."

"Go have fun, congratulations. I love you." Callen told her and hung up.

Gibbs watched her walk up the hallway to her bedroom and thought of Callen. "So how'd he take the news?"

"He was pleased and told me the same thing you did; that I'd like it better once I get a few cases behind me."

Gibbs shook his head. "You should listen to us; we do actually know what we're talking about."

Amanda laughed. "Yeah I know."

They headed out the front door; Amanda ran back and closed the garage door before running back and getting the passenger seat of his car. Admittedly Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Callen were right; Amanda was going to enjoy the investigative aspect of the work. By the time the night was over, her cheeks hurt from laughing so hard. Tony did impersonations all night and quizzed her on her movie trivia. He was surprised and pleased that she knew her cinematic history. Amanda neglected to tell him she took a film class senior year of high school to fulfill one of her literature requirements. Gibbs dropped her at the curb and waited until she'd turned the porch light on and off a couple times before he pulled away. Amanda called Callen as soon as she locked the door.

Two months had passed since Amanda was assigned to Gibbs' team. In that time, they'd solved over a dozen cases and Amanda reluctantly admitted to Gibbs that he was right. She loved working in the field, loved the interaction she had with Ducky and Abbey, loved the sense of accomplishment at the end of the day even more so at the end of a case. Gibbs noticed a change in Amanda; she smiled more, was more out-going and gave the guys just as much of the crap as they did her. She was going to work out well.

Gibbs' team had already been on Mason Tate's trail for two weeks when he decided to take his kidnapping and murder spree to LA. Gibbs, Tim and Tony stood with the director in MTAC while they waited for Ops to come on line. Amanda was in the lab with Abbey getting all the forensic results condensed so they could file share it with Nell and Eric for the briefing. They were talking with Nell and Eric on the screen while they got everything together. Once the brief began, Abbey and Amanda would remain unseen unless there was a question about the forensic findings.

Much to Amanda's delight, the screen was split in three. When Amanda saw Callen and the rest of the team enter Ops, she smiled and waved. The director wanted the two offices to work together to bring down Tate. Amanda knew what that meant and her stomach did double back flips from excitement when Nell was given the go ahead to book their flights and hotel.

Amanda stood talking to Abbey when Gibbs and the Director walked in. She smiled at them excitedly. "Why don't you head home and pack." Gibbs told her. "I'll be by in the morning to pick you up."

"Alright, thank you." She beamed.

"Amanda, please keep in mind that this is an investigation." The director smiled.

"I know, I promise there will be nothing inappropriate between G and me." She promised.

"Just use this as a learning experience." He told her.

Gibbs showed up at Amanda's a couple hours later she was packing and doing laundry. She had a huge grin on her face when she answered the door. Immediately she walked to the kitchen and got him a beer. The two of them sat out on the back porch talking.

"You got your hair cut?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I figured it was time for a change, it had been a while since I'd gotten it cut." She told him as she put her feet on the table and leaned back in the chair.

"Does Callen know? He liked your long hair."

"I told him I got it cut, but not how short. It was just five or six inches."

"The next outdoor party is happening here. You've really done a lot with this yard." He smiled.

"It's something that occupies my mind so I'm not thinking about G all the time." She laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with thinking about him." He told her.

"No, it's more like obsessing about him." Amanda admitted with a smile.

"Still there's nothing wrong with that. I remember the feeling of being in love." He smiled thoughtfully.

"I didn't even feel like this with Jay." She said.

"It's obviously that wasn't meant to be, this is." He smiled and sipped his beer. "I think I'm going to be looking for another replacement soon. I don't think the two of you are going to want to be apart for much longer."

"It would be nice to wake up to him every morning."

"Just promise me you won't forget about us and will invite us to the wedding."

"Good grief Gibbs, we haven't even talked about getting married yet."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of the NCIS or NCIS:LA chatacters; I'm just borrowing them. **

Amanda thought about what Gibbs had said all night, tossing and turning. When Gibbs picked her up to head to the Regan International, she was exhausted. He took her suitcase and put it in the trunk. She got in the front seat and put her laptop bag on the floor. She sat silent on the ride over to Tim's and then on to Tony's. Both noticed her hair and asked the same question Gibbs did about Callen knowing. She gave them the same answer she gave Gibbs. When they were on the plane, the four sat across the aisle from one another. Amanda had a window seat and fell asleep. Gibbs sat next to her watching her sleep. Happy to see her so excited, but sat to know she'd be leaving soon.

He talked with Tony and Tim about the case quietly until they hit some turbulence when Amanda jolted forward gasping and grabbing Gibbs' arm. "Holy crap." She huffed.

"It's alright, we just hit some turbulence." He laughed. "You okay?"

Amanda gave him an awkward smile. "I'm fine, sorry. I guess I'm a little too excited."

"You're fine, don't worry about it." Gibbs assured her.

"What time are they landing?" Callen asked as they stood in Ops for the morning briefing.

"They will land in about two hours." Nell told him with a smile knowing he was excited to see Amanda.

"I feel I should remind you that Agent Rogers is new. From what I've been told she's only been a field agent for two months. I ask that you please take that into consideration when dealing with her. While Director Vance and Special Agent Gibbs claim she's very good, there is still room for error. Watch her, correct her if need be. Let's make this case a good learning experience for her." Hetty told them.

"Is there anything new on Tate?" Sam asked.

"No, there's nothing new right now, but that could change." Nell said.

"Who are you more excited to be working with Gibbs or Amanda?" Sam asked as the four headed back down to the bullpen.

Callen smiled. "Honestly, I don't know. Jethro said she's come a long way in the two months she's been on his team. I guess I'm more excited to see Amanda, it's been a month or two since we've seen one another."

Hetty walked to the bullpen. "Mr. Callen a word, please?"

He nodded and followed her to her desk sitting across from her. "I already know what this is all about. We will keep things strictly professional while we're working the case."

Hetty smiled. "Thank you for that, but that wasn't what I wanted to discuss with you. Actually I was wondering how your relationship with Ms. Rogers was going?"

Callen couldn't do anything but smile. "It's going well, really well."

"So the brief separation was a good thing?" She asked.

"I think so; I think it made us realize exactly how much we cared about one another and how much we wanted to be together. I really missed her those seven months."

"Yes Mr. Callen." She grinned. "Everyone in the office knew how much you missed her."

"It was kind of obvious wasn't it?" He laughed.

"You were insufferable, Mr. Callen." Hetty laughed. "However, it's good to see you so happy again. Are the two of you planning for a future together?"

Callen sat back, sighed and laced his fingers together. "We've been seeing one another again for almost two years now."

"Two years, has it really been that long?"

"We got back together in July of two thousand eleven and here we're sitting at June of two thousand thirteen."

"And?" Hetty asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm thinking about Thanksgiving." He said.

She gave her a perplexed look. "Thanksgiving is still five months away."

"I'm thinking about asking her to marry me on Thanksgiving." He clarified.

Hetty sat stone-faced and nodded. Slowly she smiled. "I'm very happy for you Mr. Callen. It took a while, but you finally met your match both literally and figuratively."

"Thank you Hetty." He smiled. "Was there anything else?"

"No Mr. Callen you may go back and join the others." She said.

Callen walked back over to the bullpen and over to the kitchenette for a cup of coffee. "Did I hear you right, you're thinking about popping the question?" Sam asked.

"There is no way to have a private conversation in this place is there." He smirked. "Yes, I've been looking at rings for a while now and I'm thinking about asking her over Thanksgiving."

"You guys going to be here or back East?" Sam asked.

"The plan is Thanksgiving there and Christmas here."

"Good, Michelle's dying to meet her." Sam told him.

They sat at their desks, Callen watched the time waiting for Amanda's text. Finally at ten forty-five it came. "Just landed. Getting luggage and rental. See you soon. Love you Honey.-Mandy" Callen laughed it wasn't often that she referred to herself as Mandy, but when she did it melted his heart. Reminding him of the first text he'd ever gotten from her those two and a half or three years ago. The familiar warmth washed over him and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms.

"They just landed." He announced still smiling at the phone.

"Let me guess, she put Mandy?" Sam asked remembering the goofy look on his face.

"Yeah she put Mandy. I love it when she does that." He told him.

"I'm sure you love when she does other things too." Deeks joked.

Kensi's jaw dropped and she chucked her pen at him. "Ew that's my best friend you're talking about there, buddy."

Sam looked at Deeks, "I wonder if the apple falls far from the tree?"

"Ok, I'm going to tell her what you're saying." Kensi snapped pointing a finger at them.

"What's she going to do?" Deeks asked.

"Amanda was tenth award expert with the pistol when she was in the Corps. She could probably make you dance a jig." Callen laughed.

"Was she really?" Sam asked.

Kensi nodded. "Once she got that, she never had to qualify on the range again. Gibbs told me that she was first in her weapons training class too."

"Not to mention her black belt in MCMAT and she was taking kick-boxing and jujitsu about six months ago." Callen added.

"Yeah, remind me not to piss her off. You need to remember Callen 'happy wife equals a happy life'. Don't piss that woman off." Deeks laughed wagging a finger at him.

"I don't plan on doing anything to piss her off." Callen told him.

"I can't wait to see her; it's been a year since I've seen her. If you two had been nice, I could've seen her at Christmas if you two had told me she was here." Kensi said and stuck her tongue out at Callen.

"I'm sorry; we wanted to spend it together. We spent a week here and a week there in Virginia."

"Don't worry about it, she'll be out here soon enough and she and I can hang out all the time." Kensi smiled, wringing her hands.

"When did she send that text?" Sam asked.

"About twenty minutes ago." Callen said looking at the time the text was received.

"So they should be pulling in any time now." He said with a smile.

"I'm going to run to the armory, I'll be right back." Callen told them and nodded towards Sam to join him. They walked side by side while Callen scrolled through pictures of engagement rings asking Sam for his opinion. "Which one do you think she'd like?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking. You need to talk to Kensi or Michelle." Sam laughed. "I like this one." He said pointing to a platinum solitaire with a swirled filigree pattern up the sides of the diamond.

"That's my favorite too." Callen said with a child-like grin.

Gibbs pulled the rental into the lot and to the parking space next to Callen's Jag. Amanda smiled at the sight of it and was out of the car before Gibbs turned off the engine. She stood impatiently waiting for them to hurry. With a smile on his face, Tony slowly climbed out of the back seat and stretched. Amanda crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. Gibbs opened the trunk and they pulled their bags out. Amanda tried to contain her excitement, but it showed in her smile. "Tony, I'll kick your ass if you don't get it in gear."

"How long has it been since you've seen Callen?" Tim asked.

"A couple months." Amanda smiled shyly. "It was Easter the last time we saw one another."

"Alright, so that was the end of March, beginning of April." He said. "It has been just a few months."

"We've both been a little busy." Amanda added.

"Well, you'll have a few days with him." Tim told her and patted her back.

Hetty sat at her desk and nodded to Gibbs when he walked up. "Good morning Jethro, Mr. DiNozzo, Mr. McGee and Ms. Rogers. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Welcome to the Office of Special Projects. They're all very eager to see you; they should all be in the bullpen."

Amanda walked ahead when she saw Kensi standing in the kitchenette. "Please tell me they drink your coffee now?" She laughed.

"You're here!" she said and put the coffee down to hug her. "Oh my God, you got your hair cut, does Callen know?"

Amanda laughed. "He knows I got it cut, but I didn't send him any pictures."

"I like it, it's cute." Kensi said as Deeks walked over.

"Hey Deeks." Amanda said when he put his arms out for a hug. "Where are Sam and G?"

"They should be right back; they ran to the armory really quick." Deeks told her.

Gibbs, Tony and Tim finally walked over after putting their bags on the couch. They stood and talked with Kensi and Deeks while getting themselves a cup of coffee. Amanda looked up to find Sam and Callen walking towards them. Sam smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Amanda, how are you?" He said and enveloped her in his arms. "So glad you're back in his life."

Amanda leaned back. "So am I." She said and looked over at Callen. He looked hurt that Sam got a hug before he did.

"Can I hug my girlfriend please?" He asked and everyone looked at him.

"Sorry G, I haven't seen her in a while." Sam told him and passed Amanda over to him.

"Hey honey." Amanda smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Welcome Agent Rogers. I like your hair." He smiled; wanting to kiss her but knew they needed to remain professional. Gibbs walked over and shook Callen's and Sam's hand.

"Alright, now that we've all said our hellos, we need to get up to Ops; there's been a development in the case." Hetty told them.

Callen led Amanda up the stairs to Ops. Nell and Eric waited for the two teams and smiled when Callen and Amanda walked in. "Amanda, I'd like to formally introduce you to Nell Jones and Eric Beale."

"Hey you guys, it's so good to finally meet you in person." Amanda said shaking their hands.

Hetty walked in and nodded towards Nell, Amanda and Callen stepped back.

"We just got word that Mason Tate bought a plane ticket to Las Vegas last night. He checked into the Venetian early this morning under the name Marcus Tatum." At the mention of Las Vegas and the Venetian, Callen looked at Amanda and smiled.

Hetty drew their attention again when she began speaking. "After talking to the Director, we've decided that we will be conducting an undercover operation in Las Vegas. Current partnerships will be dissolved for this operation. I will need at least two of you to pose as a married couple; thought I'd prefer two couples since Tate's targets seem to be couples."

Being that Amanda and Kensi were the only female field agents, they knew one or both of them would be needed. Amanda and Callen were a logical choice for the first couple. Tony made sure that was mentioned. Neither Callen nor Amanda would argue with the selection and in fact smiled at one another at the mere thought of it.

"Ms. Jones will make the arrangements and provide each of you with identification, backgrounds and the necessary documentation required. Ms. Blye, Mr. DiNozzo would the two of you be opposed to posing as a couple as well?"

Kensi looked at Tony and gave a weak smile. Deeks seem to fidget at the suggestion of Kensi and Tony, clearly uncomfortable with the pairing. He wanted to pull Tony aside and warn him not to touch her, but refrained for fear of letting his true feelings for her be known.

"Very well, Ms. Rogers and Mr. Callen will pose as a newlywed couple, Ms. Blye, you and Mr. DiNozzo will be a dating couple. If you'd like to portray that it's not the happiest of relationships; that would be fine, being that one or two of the couples Mr. Tate has kidnapped have been quarreling publicly. Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks you will be providing support to the other four. Ms. Jones and Mr. McGee I'd like the two of you to manage all of the electronic equipment; including the mini cams and ear wigs as well as provide back up if need be. Special Agent Gibbs has point on this. Mr. Beale you will be remaining here with my in the event to team needs information."

Eric looked as if he was going to cry when he heard he was staying behind with Hetty. Nell offered a reassuring look, but saw it was useless. Hetty continued. "For those of you from the Virginia office, Director Vance has authorized the use of your expense accounts to purchase appropriate attire for the operation; within reason of course. Ms. Rogers you will need a bathing suit as I'm sure Mr. Tate will be basking poolside looking for his next victims."

Amanda and Callen looked at one another. They all nodded and Hetty spoke again. "Take the rest of the morning and early afternoon to make your preparations, be back by three, your flight will leave at five out of LAX."

Kensi and Amanda walked out together. They were discussing Kensi being paired up with Tony. Callen followed them down the stairs and stopped them as they entered the bullpen. "Hey Kensi would you mind is I took Amanda shopping and out to lunch?"

"No, I don't I know you haven't seen one another since Easter. Go have fun." Kensi waved as they ran out of the building.

As soon as they were out of the Mission compound and stopped at a red light Callen reached over and pulled her towards him, kissing her. "I love you Mandy."

"I love you too G." She smiled and pointed out the window at the green light. Sam was behind them and honked at them.

"What do you want to do first, eat or shop?" He asked.

"Well, I had something else in mind." She said as she ran her fingers down the back of his neck.

Callen twitched. "We can save that for later. We are going to be sharing a room and acting like a newlywed couple."

"Let's get lunch first and then we can get the stuff I need."

"What do you think you're going to get?" He asked.

"I think a swim suit and something semi-formal to wear to dinner. Tate always lures his couples to a nice dinner before he drugs them and takes off with them." She told him.

"I can't believe this whack job is in the Navy." Callen said shaking his head.

"I'd like to meet whoever approved him for service. He's had problems since he was pretty young. He's a self-proclaimed misogamist and misogynist. When we looked at what he's done to the bodies of these couples it's very clear that he's a Sadist as well. His own mother noted that he had psychopathic tendencies as a child. The stories she told us about the dismembered animals she used to find in their basement is stomach turning. Tate watches while the couple has sex, then he rapes and sodomizes all of his female victims while the male victim's watch. All of the female victims have been found with ligature marks. Ducky has found evidence of Tate sodomizing the male victim's post-mortem. Then he dumps the bodies in the middle of nowhere."

"How many deaths have you guys been able to tie him to?" Callen asked.

"We have eight confirmed dead and there are at least ten others we'd like to tie him to. He changes the drug he uses to knock them out. The majority of the time he uses Rohypnol, but there have been a couple times he's used Chloral Hydrate."

"Date rape drugs?" Callen laughed.

They pulled into the mall parking lot and drove row after row until they found a spot. Callen took her hand as they walked up to the mall entrance. They went to the food court and ordered lunch. They stood talking while they waited for their order to come up. Amanda had her head resting on his chest when they heard familiar voices. Callen looked off to the left and saw Tony, Tim, Gibbs, Deeks and Kensi. He leaned his head over and told Amanda who it was. She groaned and pushed off his chest and smiled at them.

"Don't mind us." Gibbs told them as they passed.

"Never do anyway." Amanda laughed.

Kensi walked past Amanda and poked her in the sides. Amanda jumped and took off after her. Callen and the guys watched as the two run through the tables in the eating area. Their order was up, so Callen took the tray and stood there waiting for Amanda and Kensi to make it back around. Several of the other mall patrons had stopped to watch the two make spectacles of themselves. Finally, the two headed back their way, Deeks grabbed Kensi just as Callen put their tray on a table and grabbed Amanda.

"I'll get you for that, Kens. This isn't over." Amanda laughed.

"Ha, old woman couldn't keep up." Kensi laughed.

"Old woman?" Gibbs laughed.

"Lunch, now." Callen told Amanda as she walked towards Kensi.

"Fine. I'll get you kid." Amanda said and followed Callen to a table.

After they ate, Callen and Amanda walked to one of the department stores to look at the swimsuits and dresses. After trying on several of both, she made her selection and paid. They walked through the mall just wasting time when Callen wanted to look in a couple of the jewelry stores. Amanda just wanted to get the suit and dress worked into her suitcase and told him they'd look while they were on their own time. Callen dropped Amanda off at the Mission then ran home to throw a little more in his bag and got back just as Kensi and Deeks did. Gibbs, Tony and Tim pulled in a few minutes later. There was a van waiting for them so they dropped their luggage with the driver and went in for one last briefing before heading to the airport. Hetty began speaking as soon as they were all standing in Ops.

"The packets Ms. Jones is giving to you are your identifications, flight confirmations and hotel reservations along with a brief background on your persona. Ms. Jones and Mr. McGee will be transporting your weapons and any ammunition needed. The assault rifles arrived at Nellis Air Force Base three hours ago and will be delivered to the hotel under the cover of a food delivery. CID from Nellis will provide additional support if needed. Hopefully we won't need them and we can apprehend Tate quietly, without incident. Please remember Special Agent Gibbs has point on this. No one moves without his say so. I will be observing from Ops. I don't need to remind any of you how dangerous Mr. Tate is, watch yourselves and one another. You are one team on this operation and I expect you to behave as such. Mr. Callen and Ms. Rogers I need to see you before you leave."

As the others handed over their weapons and headed out to the waiting vans, Callen and Amanda stopped at Hetty's desk. Sitting on her desk were two black velvet ring boxes. "If something happens to these the cost will be deducted from you pay. Keep in mind that they are very expensive, so please be careful."

Callen took the boxes, opened one and took out the rings. He placed the engagement ring and band on Amanda's finger before he placed the band on his own. He looked at the rings on their fingers, and smiled at the thought of one day being married to her. They briskly walked out to join the others. He took Amanda's hand and helped her into the van with Kensi, Tony, Tim and Nell. Callen held Amanda's hand the entire ride to the airport and wondered what it would be like to really be married. When they were dropped off in the long-term lot, they got their luggage and took one of the buses to the terminal.

On the bus and at the gate, they sat separately. Callen and Amanda sat together as did Kensi and Tony and Nell and Tim. Deeks, Gibbs and Sam were scattered throughout the waiting area. When they boarded the flight, none of them were seated near another pair. Callen and Amanda had some privacy and were able to talk quietly. They were able to kiss when they wanted without judgment since they were supposed to be a newlywed couple.

Callen held Amanda's hand once they were seated on the plane and kissed the rings on her finger. "So Mrs. Dunn, what do you think of married life so far?"

Amanda smiled. "Well, I have no complaints."

Callen pulled her chin towards his and kissed her softly. "I can't believe you're here and we're working this together."

"Shh." Amanda smiled looking around.

"No one's paying attention to us. I think this is going to be good practice."

"Practice for what?" She asked with an odd smile.

"Practice for when we're really married." He whispered in her ear before kissing her earlobe.

Amanda gave him a crooked smile. "For when we're really married, are you asking?"

"No, not right now, but that's the next logical step." He smiled.

Amanda frowned and shook her head. "The next logical step?"

"I love you Amanda and I want to wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life." He told her.

"Then why does marriage have to be the logical step, why can't we just do it because we love one another?" She asked.

"You know what, let's forget I mentioned it." He said worried that he'd ruined the conversation.

"No, let's just agree to talk about it again when this is over." She smiled and kissed him.

"Agreed." He said.

Like the previous flight to Las Vegas it was short. When they landed and de-boarded, they went to baggage claim for their luggage. The team would glance at one another and nod, but nothing was said. Separately, they found their own transportation from the airport to the Resort. Once they were all checked in and situated, they met in Nell and Tim's adjoining rooms. Each was given several mini cams and an ear wig. Tim and Nell were tapping into the hotel's security cameras with the hopes of locating Tate. Once they did, the cameras and earwigs were tested and the Op began. Callen and Amanda returned to their room to change since Tate was at the pool like Hetty had predicted.

Callen smiled when Amanda walked out of the bathroom in the sexy and very skimpy two piece suit. "God you look good." He said pulling her to him.

"It's basically the same suit as the one I wore in Virginia Beach." She said running her fingers lightly down his chest. It sent chills down his spine and made his heart race.

"Oh no, this is sexier, less material." He told her with a sexy smile. "And these strings, one pull and they suit's gone."

Amanda smiled, almost embarrassed. "Oh my God G, slow down. We've got a lot of time for that later."

"We should have the evening off, would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Maybe a gondola ride too?"

Callen nodded. "I'm sure we can manage that."

Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you remember the dream I had when we were here before, it involved a gondola ride?"

"On the gondola?" Callen asked with a chuckle.

"No not on the gondola." She smacked his arm and rolled her eyes. "After the gondola ride in the room."

"Really, that's why your heart was racing when you woke up?" He asked. "So how did the real thing compare to your dream?"

"Oh you by far exceeded my expectations." She smiled. "We should probably get down stairs, the sooner we get down there, the sooner we can get back up here."

"I love when you think like that." He smiled and kissed her hard.

"Enough G, let's get down stairs." She told him and pulled her mesh swim suit cover over her head and grabbed her bag.

"A book, you're bringing a book down to the pool?" Callen laughed.

"Leave me alone, you ass." She laughed pushing him back.

With Sam, Deeks and Gibbs standing watch the two couples headed onto the pool deck. Kensi and Tony took one side of the deck while Callen and Amanda found a cabana on the other side. Amanda pulled the suit cover over her head. The conversation over the com devices suddenly hushed. Callen looked over at her and stifled a groan. She leaned over and kissed him before she sat down and pulled out her book. Callen scanned the pool deck as inconspicuous as possible while Amanda did the same.

With Tate not paying them any attention, Amanda decided to take a dip in the pool. Callen watched her stride from the lounge chair to the pool deck and dive in. Her hair was slicked back against her head when she surfaced on the other side of the pool. He sat forward and watched her lean against the side of the pool; several men walked past and looked down at her. She smiled up at them with her strong, lean arms holding her out of the water. Callen loved how she kept herself in shape and waved her over to their side of the pool, holding a towel open for her and wrapped it tight around her. Amanda sat on the lounge next to him and resumed looking around the deck while she replaced her ear wig digging in her bag for the book.

The two couples sat for another hour before there was any chatter over the coms. "You two are supposed to be acting like newlyweds, not a couple who's been married ten years." Gibbs reminded them.

"No, they're acting more like a couple who's been married seven years." Sam chimed in. "You know they're both looking around, looks like the seven-year itch to me."

"Well from what I understand Gibbs, you're not one to know much about a marriage lasting ten years." Amanda laughed and heard several stifled laughs and coughs over the com.

"Point taken Amanda." Gibbs admitted with a laugh.

"You know the only reason he's letting you get away with that is because you both retired from the Corps as Gunny's." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah and I'm sure I'll pay for that later." She said.

Callen looked at her with an awkward smile. "I can't believe you said that."

Everyone laughed. "Enough with the talk; get to it you two. Put on a show, get Tate's attention." Gibbs instructed.

With that, Callen took the book from Amanda and pulled her lounge chair to his. With one swift movement, both of their chairs were reclined to a lying position and they were all over one another. Kissing her like that was torture knowing that it was only for show. When she wrapped her leg around his waist like she always did during foreplay, it got to him and he found himself pressing himself into him. Touching her and feeling her skin on his was his undoing. Seeing Tate's interest in them, Gibbs suggested they take a trip upstairs. Praying they removed their cameras, earwigs and coms before they did anything once they did get upstairs and in their room.

It took a couple minutes for them to stop making out and get themselves together enough to go up stairs. Callen grabbed her bag and handed her the suit cover and stood right in front of her while she put it on and kissed her as soon as she pulled it over her head. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her from the pool deck to the lobby and over to the elevators. Like Gibbs thought, Tate followed them. Sam and Gibbs were close behind. Deeks had already gone into the lobby and was on a previous elevator so he would be in the hall when they got off the elevator. The elevator stopped at the lobby and the three; Amanda, Callen and Tate boarded. Callen pushed the button for their floor and looked to Tate. He nodded that he was on the same floor. As soon as the doors closed, Kensi and Tony took the stairs. Gibbs and Sam boarded the next elevator. At Gibbs' instruction, they carried on their make-out session in the elevator.

Tate watched them with great interest, especially when Callen pinned Amanda to the elevator wall, pulled her leg up to his hip and pressed himself into her. Amanda's moans only made it worse for Callen. When they stopped at their floor and stepped off the elevator, Tate stepped off as well. Callen and Amanda went to the right, nodding at Deeks who stood at the end of the hall acting like he was on his cell phone. Tate walked to the other end and stopped outside a room, watching Callen and Amanda the whole time. When they disappeared into their room, Tate moved back up the hallway to check the room number. Gibbs and Sam stepped out of the elevator after he passed and they separated, one went left and around a corner, the other went right around an opposite corner. Tony and Kensi stepped out of the stairwell and walked past Tate who was standing outside Callen and Amanda's room.

Kensi and Tony fell in behind Gibbs, ready to go for their weapons if needed. With his ear pressed to the door, Tate listened intently to hear what was going on in the room. When he heard thrashing, banging and moans, he smiled and walked back towards the elevator. Passing Gibbs, Tony and Kensi without noticing. Before he stepped back onto the elevator, Tate looked back up the hall towards the room and then rubbed himself inappropriately.

Kensi shuttered as the door closed and they all relaxed. Before any of them were out of their hiding spots, the door to Amanda and Callen's room opened and they stepped out. "How was that?" Callen asked.

"Perfect." Gibbs told them. "Nell, Tim keep an eye on him and see where he goes next."

Mason Tate stepped off the elevator in the lobby already calculating a plan. First order of business, he needed to find out their names. Stopping at the concierge desk, he smiled at the young woman at the counter thinking she'd be fun after he took care of the couple upstairs. "Hello what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Yes." He said looking at her name tag. "Katherine. My friends in room twelve twenty-one recently got married."

"Oh, you mean Mr. and Mrs. Dunn." She said after typing the room number into the computer.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Dunn, I'd like to make a reservation for them at one of the resorts fine dining establishments. Can you recommend one?"

"Well, we have sixteen restaurants that fit that description Mr.?" She told him.

"Tatum. Nothing but the best for my friends." He smiled.

"That's very nice of you, I'm sure your friends are going to appreciate this."

"Oh you have no idea. Now which restaurant would you suggest?" he asked.

"I personally love Tao. The food is superb and the atmosphere is fun."

"Alright, would you be able to make that reservation for me?"

"Of course." She said picking up the phone and dialing the in-house extension. "Do you have any specific instructions like where you want them to be seated? The kind of floral arrangement on the table, the wine list offered?"

"A dozen red, and I mean blood red roses for the center piece and a bottle of your finest champagne to be delivered when they're seated." He said and passed her his credit card to cover the flowers and champagne.

"Yes of course, Mr. Tatum." She said and gave the specifications to the hostess at the restaurant. "The charge will be two hundred fifty dollars for the flowers and champagne."

"Not a problem, only the best for my friends." He reiterated.

"Now, how would you like me to inform them of the reservation?" she asked.

"However you see fit. I don't care as long as they attend the dinner."

"Very well Mr. Tatum, I'll call up to their room now and leave a message both on the phone in the room and at the front desk."

"Thank you." He said and walked away.

Seeing that Amanda and Callen were more than just a little flustered, Gibbs let everyone have a few hours off to get something to eat. Callen whisked Amanda back to their room. While the other one by one left to get a bite to eat. Gibbs turned his attention back to Nell and Tim. "Do we have anything?"

"He just walked away from the concierge desk." Nell announced.

"What was he doing there?" Gibbs asked.

"Give me a minute and I can tell you." She said tapping at the keys with lightening speed. "He made a reservation at Tao's for tomorrow for Mr. and Mrs. Dunn."

The smile Callen had on his face told her exactly what he had planned. He pinned Amanda to the door and kissed her hard. She let out a small sigh. Reaching one hand under the swim suit cover she wore over the sexy two-piece, he pulled at the strings at her hips and the suit bottoms fell away. Leaning against the door, she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him press himself against her. Feeling him like that was almost more than she could handle. She needed him, wanted him. It had been almost five months since they'd been able to see one another.

Callen carried her over to the bed and laid her onto her back and settled himself beside her. Moved one leg and then the other, his fingers traced the tan line at her hip. She gasped when he touched her and arched her back when he pushed his fingers into her. He gave a low, erotic growl when she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"G, there's a better time for this. We should be getting something to eat." she said breathlessly.

"We've got plenty of time." He told her kissing her neck.

With her free hand, she made her way between them, and gently gripped him. He was so hard. "We only have a couple hours; do you really think this is the best time to be doing this?"

"You're body isn't protesting." He said and kissed her before she could say another word.

When his touch left her, she panted hard, wanting to feel him again. Callen pushed the thin straps on the mesh swim suit cover off her shoulders and pulled at the suit strings until he'd exposed one of her breasts. His breath was warm; his tongue flicked and teased her nipple with expertise. Then he took it in his mouth and gently suckled. Pleasure course through her body and chills ran down her spine. She moaned and he loved the sound. He tended to her other breast with the same care and tenderness. His hands pulled the tank top off her arms and to her waist. Then with a few tugs and pulls, she lay there naked.

Before he went on, he looked at her body. He ran his fingers from her neck, down her breasts and to her thighs, goose bumps formed. She felt his breath at her core and arched her back then his tongue grazed her. Pulling at the sheets and writhing, she was so close. Every lap of his tongue brought her closer and closer to the edge. She tightened her legs around him and was gone, riding the waves of euphoria.

"Oh God G." she moaned as wave after wave washed over her.

He crawled back up her body, trailing kisses as he went until he found her mouth and silenced her. He needed her, needed to be one with her and gradually pushed into her. She bucked wildly beneath him and moaned. Once he could go no further, he stopped relishing in the feel of her wrapped tightly around him. It was hard not to get carried away and pound recklessly into her, but he couldn't. He didn't, he wanted to love her. Slowly and deliberately he made love to her. They kissed and touched one another. When he thought he couldn't go any longer, he found the stamina.

His every movement brought a new sensation of pleasure to Amanda. He took his time, making sure her every need was met both physically and emotionally. It was utter perfection, better than any other time they'd been together. She loved him and wanted to scream it from the rooftops. His body and hers melded perfectly, working in perfect unison. She opened herself completely to him and he took her to heights she'd never been before.

He felt her tightening and pulsating around him and knew she would be skyrocketing at any moment. Eager for his own gratification, he slowed his pace and took his time. Callen loved the feel of her beneath him, her body entwined with his. When he knew she was there, he kissed her. She was wild and uninhibited, writhing and clinging to him as if she were falling. At that moment, he let himself go and rode the waves her body emitted. He was so completely and totally in love with her.

She pried herself out of his arms, got dressed, they had two minutes to collect themselves and get to Nell and Tim's room. He walked over to the bathroom after dressing and watched her brushing out her hair. He loved the sight of her with hair mussed, it was sexy. Callen walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, then kissed her neck.

"I love you Amanda" he finally said.

She turned and kissed him. "I love you G.


End file.
